BITE MARKS
by BrooklynDon
Summary: THIS WAS LIKE MY OTHER STORY BUT I DECIDED IT NEEDED CHANGING, SO HERE IT GOES...
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

I heard the doors slam outside. My mom forgot to wake me up this morning, agian. She never remembers, more like she doesn't care. Just like she never cleans the house, or never makes ANY a drunk, and she got pregnant with me by accident. I have no idea where she was going so early in the morning, but if she didn't care, then why should I? I glanced at my clock, while laying back in my nice warm, comfy bed; 7:45, I was later for school. I didn't care much. I finally worked up enough strength to get out of my bed, feeling very tired. I ran into the shower quick. The warm water felt good on my tired skin. I got out, and blow dried my long dark hair, ran into my room and changed into my black skinny jeans - and trust me, they don't call them skinny for nothing, and my red -shirt, and ran downstairs, grabbing my bag on the way out. I ran down the street to Alexa's house.

"Hey Lynix, I was thinking you were going to bail on me agian." she laughed. Alexa's been my best friend since grade eight, when my mom finally got a decent job, and we moved here. But she couldn't hold it that long, so I ended up finding a job when I was fourteen. We walked down the street and I couldn't help noticing that her hair looked different. She usually had a nice light brown colour to it, and I liked it, because it looked beautiful, with her deep brown eyes, but now it looked almost black, and it made her eyes look darker then normal, it looked almost weird on her. I snapped out of my thoughts and asked her.

"Hey Alexa, did you dye your hair?"

"Yea, I did, I just kind of got bored of it, why, does it look okay? Do you think Gage will like it?" she looked at my, with a nervous smile.

"I'm sure he'll love it." I said with a reasuring smile, Just as we were walking on school property.

Speaking of Gage... She walked up to him and gave him a quick kiss on the lips, and said she would see me later. I waved at her and looked at my watch; it was only eight. I was rather proud of myself seeing I was asleep fifteen minutes ago. I smiled at myself, I was bored, and didn't want to go to school. At all. One day couldn't hurt, could it? I got my cell phone out and texted Alexa.  
'Hi Al, imma skip 2day, cya after school 3' I put my phone away and walked down the street. It looked deserted. I didn't know what I was going to do today, maby just hang out at the mall. I had been walking for about half an hour, and found myself on a empty street when I heard the most gut wrenching scream, coming from about three houses down. My first thought was to run, but no, my crazy mind said 'No, go see what happened walk towards where some girl could have very well have just been murdered!' So, of course, I started walking to where I heard the scream. I turned the corner and what I saw, wasn't pretty...


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Lynix's P.O.V

There I was, standing infront of a young girl, she looked about thirteen, laying there on the pavement, covered in blood, and she wasn't moving. She looked so lifeless. I was about to scream and run when something, or should I say _some one_ grabbed my neck, and slammed me into the wall. I shut my eyes at the impact. My head hit the wall with such a force I thought I would pass out. It took a second to come to my sences, and I opened my eyes. There infront of me was a man, or should I say _boy _holding me against the wall. I couldn'y breath, he was holding my so tightly, but it looked like he was having a harder time breathing. He was taking long deep breaths, and he looked as if he were about to pass out. His eyes were closed, but his face was beautiful. His skin was the ice cold agianst me, and very pale. His hair was jet black, and it was messy in his face. I was just staring at him, mesmerised by his beauty, until I got light headed. Little black dots covering my vision. I quickly came back to my sences, and struggled to get out of his strong hold. I couldn't breath. I started to panic. This is where I was going to die. He opened his eyes and stared straight into my eyes. Then I noticed they were red. The colour of blood. A deep crimson red. He squeezed my neck, then let go. I blinked a few times, and fell to the ground. When I finally caught my breath, he was gone. I looked over to the girl. She was in a huge puddle of blood, and her eyes were open in fear. I walked over to her, to look for a pulse, but I already knew that I wouldn't fine one. Its was a disterbing sight, but she was beautiful, and she was young. I felt a sudden sadness that somebody could kill her, and then I relized that it could have been me. I knew the boy had killed her. But _how?_ I looked for any marks, anything to show how she died. But there was nothing. I didn't know what to do. I didn't know if I should call the cops, or just run, but I knew I just couldn't leave her. So I called the cops, and ran. I didn't want to be there when they showed up. I was a fair distance away when I heard the sirons. I didn't look back.

When I got home, my mom wasn't there, but I didn't expect her to be there. She was probably out getting drunk and then doing who knows what. Well, I think I knew what, but lets not think about that. I walked to my room, and layed down on my bed. I never really thought about what just happened. _Who was she? Who was he? What did he do to her? Why? _I was so shocked I couldn't speak. I was confused. What was i supposed to do? What if he came back for me? No, I quickly changed my thought, he couldn't be after me, could he? I sighed, and just lated there on my bed, in my clothes, and fell asleep.

Drakes P.O.V

I punched the wall. Hard. I was screaming at myself. "WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME" I yelled, throwing a book at the wall. I lost control, I killed a fucking thirteen year old girl! I punched the wall agian, this time making a hole. I sat on my bed in my apartment, and tried to settle down. God I was a monster. That other girl, the one I almost killed, she wasn't dead, but she could have been. Her long dark black hair, and her eyes, the color of the ocean in the summer. She was beautiful, and I knew I couldn't kill somebody that beautiful. But I wanted to, and I almost did. She had terror in her eyes, she was scared. What did I expect. I was a vampire that just killed some girl, and she thought she was next. Then it clicked in. _I left the body there._ "DAMIT" I punched the wall again. I had to get back there before anybody finds her, unless the girl already called the cops. Man was I in trouble.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

Lynix's P.O.V

I was being chased. I was screaming "HELP ME PLEASE, ANYBODY!" But nobody was there to help, and it was like I wasn't even moving. I was running as fast as I could, but I wasn't going anywhere. And then he caught up to me. He grabbed my arm and threw me into a brick wall. It was weird because I was closing my eyes waiting for the pain, but nothing came. He had me agianst the wall, and his eyes were red. He looked evil, and had _pure hatred_ in his eyes. But he wasn't looking at my eyes, he was looking at my neck. He leaned in and bit my neck. Wait what? Bit my neck? What was he a vampire? I screamed until I heard a slam. I woke up instantly, sweating, and shaking. It was just a dream, but it felt so real. It was weird, but I can't control them so yea. I got up from my bed and went to see what the big slam was. I ran out of my room, and waled down the stairs. There, laying in the middle of the kitchen floor, was my passed out mother. She must have been drinking agian. I thought about helping her, but she never cares about me, so why should I care about her. I just rolled my eyes at her, and wentback to my room. It was kind of big, four bright green walls, with Twilight posters everywhere. Yes, I love Twilight. Must explain the dream I had. I had the Tv that was soposed to be in the living room in my room, because my mom never watched Tv, so I took it. I turned it on, sitting on my bed, and the news popped reporter was looking very serious.

"If anybody has any information about where Kiki may be, please call the number below. Agian, Kiki was last seen on John street, at about eight o'clock this morning walking to school. She has long blonde hair, and brown eyes. If anybody has any information please call this number or go to-" I shut the Tv off. _Kiki, _was the girl that was killed. I just sat there, staring straight at the Tv in shock. They showed a picture of her, and she looked happy. She was with her friends. And she was very pretty. Her family was probably going crazy, hoping she would come home, but I was the only one who knew she wouldn't. At least not alive. It was upsetting to think about. If I had have been there, ten seconds earlier, I could have maby, No, I couldn't have done anything. I got up and walked into the bathroom. I looked like a mess. My hair was knotted, and my face was dirty. I needed a shower. I turned on the water, undressed, and jumped in. The warm water was nice on my skin, it felt very refreshing. I must have stood in the water for almost an hour, when the wram water ran out. I dryed myself in the soft towel, and looked in the mirrior. I gasped at what I saw. My whole neck was bruised. You could see the hand prints. They were black and blue, but it didn't hurt much. I went back to my room and truned back to the news. Breaking news.

"Thirteen year old Kiki's body was found about fifteen minutes ago, just off the John street. Police haven't given much information about her death yet, but we hope to have more information soon, if you have any infomation about her death please call-" I shut the Tv off. I couldn't watch anymore of this. It was 7:00 pm, so no point in going anywhere, everything would be closed. I sudenly relised that I was starving. I hadn't eaten all day. I got up from my bed, walked down stairs and into the kitchen, where my mother, was still lying there on the floor. She hadn't moved at all. Fear struck my eyes when I thought she might be dead. I quickly bent down, and noticed, she had black marks all over her face. She had a black eye. She was bruised, badly. I shook her. She didn't move, so I did it agian. Still nothing. I sat up and got a glass of ice cold water and threw it on her. She moaned, but didn't get up. I sighed, and got a banana to eat. What happened to my mom? How did she get so bruised? I have no idea where she went, or what she did, but it couldn't have been good. I thought i better leave her to sleep. I walked back to my room, and let the tiredness take over.

Drake's P.O.V

I walked out of my apartment, and went straight to where I killed the girl. But before I could even get three blocks away, It was blocked off. There were police cars everywhere, and the yellow tape saying I couldn't enter. I'm just gonna take an educated guess and say they found her... I walked casually around the corner, walking toward the scene, but I was stopped. He grabbed my arm, and it took every bit of strength not to turn around and snap his neck.

"Hey buddy, you can't go back there." It was a cop. He was speaking in a loud and angry tone.

"And why is that?" I said in a sly voice.

"Because this is a crime scene. You have to leave. Now." He spat in my face. Now it was making it harder. It would take one quick movement and he would be dead, but I didn't need another problem on my shoulders.

"What happened to her?" I said through my teeth. I obviously already knew what happened, but, I wanted to know what they thought had happened.

"Well sir, it looks like she was attacked by some kind of animal, but we can't be certain. Now please leave, we don't need to start a problem." I was glaring at him with pure hate in my eyes. I don't know why though, he didn't do anything really.

"Thank you" I said, before quickly walking away.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

Lynix's P.O.V

I woke up, feeling refreshed. But late, as usual. It was almost eight in the morning. I got up quickly and just changed into my clothes, grabbed my bag, and ran to Alexas house. The morning sun felt warm on my face, but it wasn't fully up yet, so it was still kind of cool. The wind started to pick up, and I wished I brought my Big heave sweater, but I was in a rush. I got to Alexas house, and tapped on the door quietly. Nobody answered. I knocked a little louder, when her mom came to the door.

"Oh hi Lynix! I'm sorry, I thougth you were the man that keeps coming to my door. I don't know who he is, but he sure is annoying!" She laughed, and I was getting kind of annoyed that she was still talking when i was late for school. "So anyways, Alexa isn't here Lynix, she left about fifteen minutes ago, you better run if you don't want to be late!" I smiled at her and she shut the door behind me. I literally ran the whole way there. It wasn't too far, but hey, it was eight in the morning. I got a block away, and started walking. I managed to save some money a couple of years ago to buy an I-pod. I was listening to some weird song I donwloaded, I have no idea what it was called but I liked the rythem to it. I wasn't as late as I thought I would be. I ws just walking up the parking lot, when I felt like somebody was watching me. I stopped dead in my tracks. There was a large shadow beside me. I slowly turned around, and it was gone. I turned back to the school, and ran straight inside.

Drakes P.O.V

I was thirsty. Very thirsty. I was sitting in a chair back in my apartment, just sitting, thinking about the girl that I let go. I still didn't know her name. The more I thought about her, the more I wanted to see her. I have a weird feeling about her, but I can't really describe it. I walked to my door, and slammed it behind me. I walked down the street, looking for somebody, anybody, when I saw her. She was talking to a lady at a house. The lady was blabbing on about something, a guy that keeps coming to her door, I listened closly.

"So anyways, Alexa isn't here Lynix, she left about fifteen minutes ago, you better run if you don't want to be late!" Lynix. Her name was Lynix. She smiled at the lady, and then walked off. This wasn't safe. I don't know why, but I didn't want to kill her, and it would probably end badly if I followed her, but I just has to. I had to see where she was going. She walked down the street, listening to her I-pod. Perfect, she couldn't hear me. I flollowed her until we got to a school. A high school, probably where she went to school. She stopped, and turned. Just before she could see me, I ran behind a tree, that was a few feet away. She looked comfused, and almost scared, as she turned around, and ran into the school. I could feel my eyes going dark red. I needed to find some blood. Soon, before I lost control agian. I walked away from the school, keeping the name in my head. 'Annette High'. Maby I would go back to school...

I walked down the street, and saw a guy sitting on the sidewalk, covered in a blanket, holding a sign, saying 'No food, no family, please spare some change'. Hmm, so this man had no family, nobody would care if he just suddenly dissapeared? I laughed and walked towards him. He sat up.

"Change, sir? Can you spare a couple of dollers?" He asked, in a quiet voice.

"Yea, here." I said throwing a couple of bucks.

"Thank you very much" He smiled at me, but he had hardly any teeth.

"No, thank you." I smiled an evil smile before throwing him agianst the wall. I ran up to him in less then a second and bit into his soft neck and drained him dry. It felt good against my dry throat. I grabbed the money I gave him, and walked off, throwing the body into a dumpster, leaving two big easily seen bite marks, on his neck.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

Lynix's P.O.V

I know somebody was there. I could feel them watching me, and I saw their shadow. I know I did. I walked to my locker, and got my books for first period, and walked off. I had english first, and Alexa was in that class with me, so I was looking forward to see her after yesterdays events. But she wasn't there. I thought nothing of it, she was probabbly just sick. I was working when i remembered her mom said she left for school this morning. She walked to school but shes not here. When the bell rang I ran into the hall and texted her quick.

'Jam where r u?' I sent the text. She didn't reply.I waited five minutes. Still nothing. Screw this. I grabbed my bag and ran off of school property down the street to her house. The door was open. I looked inside and found her mother, sitting on the floor, agianst the wall. She wasn't awake. I walked over to her and she had two marks on her neck. She didn't look like she was going to die, so I ran up to Alexas room. She wasn't there. Where was she? I grabbed my cell phone, and just as I was about to call the police, somebodygrabbed my wrist, making me drop my cell phone. He flipped me around, and looked straight into my eyes. They were red. _His eyes were red._ Just like the boy the other day. This wasn't the same boy, but he was simalar in so many ways. They eyes. The beauty. The look. The look of almost _hunger? _He held both my wrists so I couldn't get away. I was going to scream, but he bit my neck before I could do anything. This wasn't a dream. This was real, and I felt the pain this time. It felt like forever, and I was feeling lightheaded. Just when I was losing conciousness, he was thrown off of me. I fell to the floor, and watched the scene. The two boys were fighting. I don't know who saved me, or even if that's what he did; but I knew I had to get out of here. I tryed to stand up, but I ended up crawling towards the back door. I heard a loud CRACK, and then there were two red eyes, staring straight into mine. I was scared out of my mind. I relized what was happening. The red eyes, the beauty, the _hunger,_ the dead people, the _bite marks._ It all made sence. These boys where vampires. Yes, I know, it sounds crazy, but what else? I tryed to get away from the vampire, but I was so weak. He leaned down do pick me up, but I just pulled away. Before I knew it I was in the air, and that's the last thing I remember, before the darkness took over.

Drake's P.O.V

I was at the highschool where I saw Lynix walk into. But she was leaving. She walked down the street, and she looked worried. She got to the house I saw her at this morning, and the door was wide open. She walked in without even thinking. I had to follow her, so, of course, I did, I got to the door, and saw the lady there, sitting on the floor, with two vampire bite marks on her neck. I ran upstairs, to find another vampire drinking Lynixs blood. I quickly pulled him off of her, smelling her blood. It threw me off for a second, untill the vampire attacked me. As we were fighting, I relised I knew him. He was one of my old friends, until he killed my mother. He fled the city we lived in, because he knew if I ever saw him he'd be dead. And lookie here. I snapped his neck easily. Dead. I turned to see Lynix, crwaling across the floor. Her blood was messing with me. I walked over, and looked her straight in the eyes. She was terrified. She knew. I picked her up just as she lost concious. I walked down the stairs, and into what looked like a living room. It had two red couches, and a small table between them. I set her down on one of them, and went to see of the lady was alright. She was breathing fine, and she didn't lose to much blood. I walked back to Lynix, picked her up and took her back to my apartment. I set her on my bed. When she woke up she would be so confused. I walked out of the small bedroom, and watched some Tv.

Lynix's P.O.V

My neck hurt. I woke up with a huge headace. What happened? I opened my eyes, and relised this wasn't my bedroom. I sat up in the bed, terrified. Where am I? The room was spinning. I touched my fingers no my neck, and relised I was bleeding. I need to get out of here. Now. I slipped off the bed, and tip-toed to the door. Just as I was about to open it, it opened infront of me. In came the same boy from the street. Or should I say _vampire._ I took a step back, not making eye contact. But every step I took, he took one closer to me, until I was agianst the wall. My eyes were shut tight. I was scared to death.

"Open your eyes." I heard a loud, but reasuring voice. Worried about what would happen if I didn't, my eyes shot open, and what I saw was the exact same red eyes staring at me. I almost screamed, but he put his hang over my mouth.

"Shhh, I'm not going to hurt you." He said. He didn't sound like he was going to hurt me, but hey, im in a complete strangers house, with some vampire guy telling my he's not going to hurt me? Right. He let go of my mouth, and backed away, eyes still locked on mine.

"Where am I?" I asked, in a squeaky voice, before even thinking.

"In my apartment." He said, with a slight smile. He was very cute, I must admit. But in his smile, he had fangs. My face facial expression must have changed, because his did.

"Yes, I'm a vampire, but you already know that." He said in more of a statement. I nodded me head, shaking in fear.

"I told you, I'm not going to hurt you." He said agian. He sat down on the bed, motioning for me to come sit with him. I walked over, and took a seat as far away from him as possible. He sighed. You can leave, if you want, but you can't tell anybody about this, humans can't know about us, we could both be killed." He said almost in a wisper. I didn't know what to say.

"What's your name?" Is all I could think of. kind of smiled at my question.

"Drake."

"Drake" I repeated. Deep in thought.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

Lynix's P.O.V

We sat there, on his bed, for a long time. Just staring into the darkness of the corner of his room. The room was a dark red, with one small window beside the bed, just big enough for some one to crawl out. I'd have to keep that in mind. Nobody said anything, until Drake spoke.

"Are you okay?" He asked in a caring tone. I looked him right in the eyes. They were still red, but they weren't blood red like before. They were a nice light red.

"Y-yea, I guess I am." I said. He sighed.

"Please don't be afraid of me, I'm not going to hurt you." I just sat there.

"You aren't going to hurt me? What about that girl. _Kiki._ You killed her, I saw you." I said, in a shaky voice. Ah crap im going to cry. And of course, the tears ran down my face. He just sat there. He didn't say anything for several moments. I could feel the warm salty tears rolling down my face.

"I'm sorry." Is all he could say. And suddenly I felt kind of bad. But I shouldn't. I didn't kill anybody.

"Thank you for saving me." He gave me a kleenex, and I brushed off the tears. We sat there for a moment, in silence. He sighed.

"I didn't mean to kill her. It was an accident. I lost control, and then you came. Do you have any idea how close you were to being dead?"

"I know, but I'm not, and I'm greatful for that. I really am." Agian with the silence. "So what now?" I asked. He said I could leave, but I had to keep it a secret.

"Well, I can drive you home if you want, but-"

"ALEXA!" I yelled. He looke at me confused. I totally forgot about her. (Some friend I am)"My friend, I haven't been able to get ahold of her all day. I don't know where she is." I said pulling my cell phone out. I texted her.

' Alexa where r u? I've been lookin 4 u all day!' I sent the text. She replied in a metter of seconds.

'Srry, I waz with Gage all day, talk later bye 3' I smiled, knowing she was safe.

"Never mind, she's fine. She was with her boyfriend all day." I sighed. I was so tired. Yesterday's events, on top of today's, along with hardly any sleep = ME VERY TIRED! I smiled at my thoughts. I ladyd down on his bed, and almost fell asleep, when he spoke.

"I'll take you home, if you want." I sighed. I didn't want to walk home, but I still don't know if I can trust him yet, or if I ever will. I thought about it for a second, and let my lazyness win me over.

"Okay." I simply said. We walked down to the elevator in silence. I noticed we were in the 9th floor. He pressed the lobby button, and the elevator quickly went down. I hated the felling I get in my tummy. The doors opened, and he led me to his car. It was a pretty nice looking car. I don't know what it's called, but it's red. That's all I need to know! He opened the door for my, and I sat in the seat. We sped down the streets, and curved the corners, going way over the speed limit, until we reached my house. Wait, he knows where I live? Creepy. I thanked him for the drive, and again for saving my life. And I just simply walked out of his car, and into the house. My mom wasn't on the floor anymore. She probably went to the couch, or her bed. Which is where I wanted to be right now. In m warm, comfy bed. I dropped my bag in front of the door, and walked up the stairs slowly. I opened my door, and just crashed onto my bed, finally ending this day.

Drakes P.O.V

I watched as she walked into her house. I was having feelings about her. It couldn't be _love?_ Could it? No. I quickly let the thought slip out of my mind. She was just a human. She was supposed to be _food._ But somehow, I couldn't do that to her. I drove back to my apartment. She still doesn't trust me, as well she shouldn't. But she's not scared. I can see it in her eyes. I'm glad I saved her, even though I shouldn't have. If the head vampires found out that she knew what I was, and she was still alive, we would both be in trouble. She would be killed on the spot, and I don't know what they would do with me. But I can't think about that. I just have to look at the brighter side. I have to forget about her, if I want her alive. But I can't, I just somehow can't. Do I really love her? The little human? What if I did. She would never love a monster like me. Ever. Nobody would. She was messing with my head. But I decided I can't just forget about her, just leave her. Because the truth is, I think I am falling in love with her...


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

Lynix's P.O.V

I woke up, by the birds tweeting. It was calming. I felt refreshed, and awake, and happy. Mostly because it's saturday. I climbed out of my bed, and slipped on my yellow slippers. But fell to the ground when I put my full body weight on my feet. Probably because I haven't eaten in a day and a half. I picked myself up, and weakly pulled myself to the bathroom. I looked in the mirror. My black hair was knotted, and my face was icky. I washed my face, and brushed my hair, and put it into a pony tail. I turned to leave the bathroom, when something in the mirror reflection caught my eyes. I ran back to the mirror. On my neck, I saw two small marks. They were almost healed, but you could see the scars beginning to form. They were a light pink, just noticable. I stood there dumbfounded. _How did I get these marks?_ And then it hit me. Hit me like a speeding train, Like being hit in the head with a base ball bat. They were _bite marks._ Bite marks from a _vampire._ I was bitten by a vampire. That's why I'm so weak, the loss of blood. But if I was bitten by a vampire, shouldn't I either be dead, or a vampire? The thought frightened me. I checked quick, making sure I was still human. And to my luck, I still was. I sighed of relief, and walked out into the hallway. My mom's room was across from mine. I knocked on the door lightly, and just ended up opening it. She was asleep on the bed. Probably hungover. I walked over to her bed, and sat down beside her. I moved her messy greasy hair from her face, and for the first time in a long time, I noticed the I looked exactly like her. I have the same ocean blue eyes as she does, but mine are a few shades darker, And the hair, hers is black, but it's curly, and mine is naturally straight. Her face was like mine, but hers was full of wrinkles and scares... and bruises. The purple and blue was still on her face from a couple of days ago. They were looking better, but it was bugging me, I wanted to know how she got them. Who did this? I gave her a small shake. "Mom, mom wake up." I wispered quietly. She didn't move the slightest bit. Later. I stood up, getting instantly dizzy. I had to catch myself before I land on the floor. When the dizzyness went away, I went straight for the kitchen. I grabbed a bananna and some dry cereal. I walked out of the house, not locking it at first, then turning back. After what I've been through, it'd probably be safe. I walked towards the bus stop down the street, and saw a familiar face. It was Drake. He saw me and waved, before walking towards me. I was staring in shock, before I turned, and walked quickly away. But before I could take three steps, he was infront of me, and I walked into what felt like a brick wall. I turned around and ran down the street, knowing that he would just catch up. And of course he did,

"Hey wait!" He yelled a few feet behind me. I just kept running. He's a vampire. He could kill me anytime. That's probably what he was planning on doing anyways. I kept running and running until I got to the end of the street. I turned the corner and ran into another brick wall. "Why don't you just stop. I want to talk to you." He said in a calm and soft voice. He was looking for my eyes, but I refused, and stared at the ground.

"No, just leave me alone." I said. I truned agian, and he was there. "Just stop!" I yelled in his face, this time making eye contact. His eyes were a light red. They were almost beautiful. Like nothing I've ever seen before. "What do you want from me?" I asked, almost crying on the spot, breaking the eye contact.

"I just want to talk to you, I'm not going to hurt you, or at least I don't want to."

"Thanks, that makes me feel so safe with you." He laughed a little, but I just walked around, and was happy when I didn't run into a wall. But he was following me. I don't know where I am going anymore. We went down a street with lots of ally ways. Not a good place to be with a vampire.

"Just wait a sec. We have to talk." This time I laughed, and turned around to stare at him. He really was beautiful, his eyes, hid hair, his muscles, his- 'SNAP OUT OF IT LYNIX!' My inner voice yelled at me. 'HE'S A VAMPIRE. HE'S A MONSTER!'

"What, about how you saved my life and now I'm soposed to be madly in love with you? Or how, your a good vampire, and you don't hurt humans. Well those two are defenatly off the list." I heard him sigh, and then I was pinned agianst a wall. He had my wrists in his hands. He was so strong I couldn't get out of his hold. I'm dead. "Let me go!" I spat in his face and he just laughed at my struggle.

"I said we need to talk." He spat back. I glared at him with the most evil glare I could make. He just rolled his eyes. "Listen, you can't tell anybody about me. You know that right?" He said to me. Of course I knew that. But maybe I didn't want to keep it a secret. "And you can't tell anybody, anybody at all, what _really_ happened to Kiki." He was serious.

"And what if I do?"

"Then we both die." He said seriously. The words came crashing down on me. His eyes had pure terror in his eyes. Could we both really die from this? I mean, I didn't do anything! I don't want to die! I didn't know what to say.

"If we die it's not my fault, just so you know." He was still holding onto me, tightly I might add. My wrists would be bruised. He sighed.

"I know, and I know you don't want this, you don't want to be part of this, I understand it. I really do. But the truth is that you are part of it, And if you tell anybody, we will both be dead. So please listen to me when I say, you can't tell anybody." He was serious. He had plead in his eyes. He was hlding onto my wrists so tightly, it hurt.

"Let go, please, you're hurting me." I pleaded, and he just took a huge step back.

"Sorry, I didn't relize I was-"

"It's ok I guess, And I'll keep your secret. I promise." I said, avoiding eye contact. "Can I go now?" He was just staring at me.

"Yea, but theres a couple of other things. First off, if anybody every does find out, I can change you. You know, into a vampire." He was staring at me with no humor in his words. _Was he serious?_

"U-umm, okay?" I said in more of a quetsion. Why would he do that, why would he try to save a _worthless _human like me. We didn't say anything.

"That is if you _want_ to be like me. Because the other option is to die. Any that's it." He was staring at me. I didn't know what to say. So I just asked.

"Why? Why would you want to change a worthless human, into something like you. What's the point?" I was really curious. He took a big deep breath.

"Because, I think that I love you."


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

Lynix's P.O.V

I was staring at him, in complete shock. He _loved_ me. The worthless little human. How? Why? I was so confused. He was just staring into my eyes. He can't be serious, he can't be in love with me, can he? I don't love him. I don't even want to know him. I have pure hate towards him. But something, some part of me, is screaming at me that I am wrong. But I can't be. He is a monester. That's just it. A monetser that kills inocent people off the streets. It's a game to him. I can't love him, I didn't love him. I don't love him. It's not possible.

"I'm sorry, I didn't- I don't- I'm just- sorry." He said in a sad and worried voice. And then he was gone. He literally disapeared. I just fell to the ground. Wow I have alot to think about. I sighed, and closed my eyes, almost falling asleep, until I relised I was still on the street. I picked myself up, tired and weak. I wasn't going anywhere but home.

Drake's P.O.V

I hit my head agianst the wall. No no no no no! I did not just tell her I love her. I can't. It's not right. She's _human_. She's not even soposed to be alive. The rules say that if a human is left alive, and knows the secret, they are to be killed on the spot, so that the secret won't get out. But I can't kill her. I just can't. But what happens if the council finds out. They will kill her their selves. The vampire council is the 'head' vampires. They rule the vampire population. They keep the rules enforced. And they are very strict. So these are my options. Kill Lynix. Her mom wouldn't care if she even relized she was gone. Or two, change her before the council ever finds out. Neither of them I want to do, and she obviously won't agree to them either. But I have to do something. It would just be easyier to kill her. But this stupid love thing that I'm feeling for her. It's screwing it up. But she doesn't feel the same way, so I should just forget about her and end it. and by 'it' I mean her life. That's what I'll do. As much as it pains me, I have to kill her. And I have to do it soon. As soon as possible. But I'm tired. And I don't _want_ to kill her. 'Shut up Drake, she's human, she has to die, just snap her neck and run.' My voice in my head has been getting annoying lately. *sigh* What now.

Lynix's P.O.V

"Get off of me, now, let go!" I screamed as I awoke from my dream. I was sweaty and shaking. Stupid nightmares. I layed on my bed, absorbing the warmth. Grr, I have to get up, I don't even know what time it is. I looked at the clock. 5:34pm. So I've been asleep for about four hours. I got out of my bed, sad that I was leaving the warmth and comfyness.(Is that even a word?) I walked to the bathroom, and turned on the shower. The water was nice. Warm, refreshing. It made me feel clean. I steppedout of the shower, and looked in the mirror. The bite marks were gone. No scars. Nothing. I dryed my hair, and put it into long pig-tails. I stepped into my small closet, and grabbed the first thing I could find. A pair of pink paAlma bottoms with monkeys on them. I put them on, along with a pink tank-top. I slipped on my blue converse. Way to ruin the 'pink' outfit. I smiled to myself, and left the house. I was going to see Alexa. I haven't seen her since school, on like, Wednesday. The walk was short, but very nice, and quiet-peacful. I knocked on her door, and her mother opened the door slightly.

"Come in, Lynix." She said in a shaky voice. I walked in the door, and Alexa was sitting on the couch with Gage. Making-out. I cleard my throat.

"Umm, hey Alexa." I said in a slighty uncomfterable voice. Gage laughed.

"Hey Lynix." He said with a wave.

"Hi Lynix." Alexa said, motioning for me to come sit. "Sorry I haven't seen you in like, three days, Gage and I were, um, busy." She said embarrassed.

"Okay, thanks for the imformation, I said laughing. Then Gage and Alexa started laughing. To be honest, these two people are my only friends. We spent the rest of the day hanging out, and talking, and playing jokes on one another. We walked down do the small movie rental store, and rented "The Orphan" I thought it was funny how Alexa would pretend to be scared so Gage would comfort her. We ended up passing out on the floor, in the middle of some random movie Gage picked. I don't even remember what it was. I know we were up late, because when I woke up, It was 12:47 pm. Alexa and Gage were still sleeping. I just sat up, instantly feeling the pain in my back. I hate sleeping on floors. But I had regained my strength, which I was happy about. I walked into the kitchen, where Alexas mom was sitting, drinking coffee, and reading the paper.

"Good morning Lynix, or should I say good afternoon." She said with a smile.

"Yea, we were up late last night, sorry, I didn't know I was sleeping overnight until I was passed out on the floor." Her smile got bigger.

"It's okay Lynix, you are always welcome here."

"Thank you, I'm going to head home, can you tell them I said bye when they wake up?" She nodded. "Thanks." I grabbed my shoes, not bothering to put them on. I stepped out the door, and the sun was right in my face. It's so warm out. I walked down the drive way, and walked on the grass, liking the feeling of the grass on my bare feet. The grass ended, and I started to walk on the pavement. I steppen on a rock, and cut my foot. "Crap." I said, as i sat on the ground. It was a small cut on the bottom of my foot. I cleaned it off with my shirt, and stoop up, still not bothering to put my shoes on. You may have noticed I'm not very smart. The pavement was warm from the sun, and it was nice on my feet. I continued down the street, when I heard a voice in my ear.

"Where ya going." I knew exactly who it was. I could pick it out of a whole gym of people. It was the boy whotyed to kill me, then saved me. It was the vampire, Drake. I suddenly stopped in my tracks. I tried to run, but my feet were glued to the pavement.

"None of you buisness _Drake_." I spat at him. I turned to face him. He looked so evil. His eyes were dark red. Like _blood_ red. And they looked evil.

"Stop with the attitude Lynix. I'll make this quick." He grabbed ahold of my neck, and just as he was about to snap it, I screamed.

"STOP! STOP STOP STOP!" I yelled in his face as I finnaly found my feet. I ran as fast as I could, but I must be stupid. Running does nothing. He's a vampire, he has super speed. He grabbed my now messy pig-tails, and I jerked back. He grabbed ahold of my neck agian, and I knew this was the end. "Why." Is all I could squeak out.


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9

Drake's P.O.V

I had my hands around her throat. _Just do it, one quick movement, don't think about it, just a human,1,2,3 do it!_ My voice in my head was telling me what to do. She had terror in her eyes.

"Please." She cried out. She had tears rolling down her face. "Please don't do this."

"You don't understand. I have to do this. You can't be alive knowing this." I spat in her face, trying to get gain the confedence to snap her neck.

"I thought you loved me Drake." She said in a quiet wisper.

"I don't, I can't, you just a human, you should be dead." I was choking her. Show would die from lack of breath before I snapped her neck. _Do it._

Stupid voice shut up! I can't do it. I growled, and she jercked back, but I still had her by the neck. She tryed to say something, but it just came out in mumbles. _DO IT DRAKE! DO IT!_ I let go. And backed away.

"I can't do it." I wispered. She fell to the ground. She wasn't moving. I ran to her, but was suddenly taken over by a smell. _blood._ It was her blood. I backed away, slowly. I felt my eyes going red, I can feel it, the fire in the back of my throat. She's not dead. I can hear her heartbeat. I felt myself inching towards her, but pulling myself to back away. I was right there. Right next to her throat. Just when I decided I didn't want to kill her, I wasn't going to kill her, this happenes. This time the voice in my head was helping me. _Don't do it drake. You don't want to hurt her. Don't do it. Your not a monster._ I could _feel _the blood going through her veins. I was _so_ close. I growled deep in my throat, before jumping back from her motionless body. _That's it, get ahold of youself._ I took a deep breath, the air had no scent of her blood anymore. She stopped bleeding. I could feel my eyes going back to the normal red-ish colour. I walked towards her, and had complete controle. I picked her up, and brought her back to my apartment. She passed out from lack of air. She was breathing fine now, but still unconciuos. I opened the door to my apartment, and set her on the bed in my room. I sat down beside her, and just rubbed my eyes. I am in so much trouble. I walked into the bathroom to take a shower.

Lynix's P.O.V

I swallowed, and it hurt. Now what. I rolled over, and felt the splitting pain in my head. Headace. I sat up slowly, and looked around. I'm not at my house, I'm not at Alexa's, where am I then? And then, as if he were reading my thoughts, he walked out of the bathroom. Drake. Crap, I'm back at his house?

"How do I always end up here?" I asked him in a sleepy voice. It hurt to speak. He laughed at me.

"Because I tryed to kill you." I sighed.

"That explains everything. Actually, no, it doesn't, why am I here and not at my house?" I said in a sarcastic tone. He smiled is perfect smile, and I saw the two long fangs sticking out of his mouth.

"Because, I was going to snap your neck, and then I decided not to, but you passed out because I chocked you." He said ina humorous voice.

"So I almost died, and you think this is funny?" I felt instantly mad.

"Yea, I guess. So I brought you here. Where did you cut yourself." He asked me. What? Cut myself? I cut my foot. But how did he know? "Blood." He said in an obvious voice. Oh yea the whole vampire/blood thing. He was staring at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing, your just, kind of beautiful, for a human." He said laughing.

"Human? So humans are soposed to be ugly?" He laughed agian.

"No, but vampires have the beauty, I don't get it but it's a side affect." This time I laughed. Wait, stop, this guys almost killed me twice. I don't trust him. I stopped laughing.

"Why did you try to kill me?" I asked.

"Because, you know the secret, and you are soposed to be dead. It's the rules."

"But you didn't"

"No, I didn't, I couldn't. You looked so scared, and you helpless." He shivered at the flashback.

"Well, some guy tried to kill me, obviously I'd be scared. But you stopped. Why."

"I thought we already went over this." What? "The whole 'love' thing." He said slightly embarrased. I sighed.

"Why do you love me?" He looked at me. He looked calm, but _hungry_. And then I cringed in fear.

"I don't know. When I saw you in the allyway, I should have killed you there. But I didn't, and I don't know why." I was staring at his eyes. They are what made him look hungry. "I'm fine." He knew what I was thinking about. "You should go, and, I promise, I won't try to kill you, today." We both laughed at that. But I knew it wasn't funny. I walked out of his apartment, and walked home. Remembering where the apartment is and his room number, I wrote it on a piece of paper, and tucked it into my pocket. The walk home was peacful. But it was getting dark. What a waste of weekend. Saturday I slept all day, and had a sleepover-more sleep. I woke up this morning at close to 1, and then spent the day sleeping agian! Well I won't get any sleep tonight then. Sigh.


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10

Lynix's P.O.V

I walked into my room, and closed the door quietly behind me. I changed into some clean pj's. I climbed into bed, and turned on the Tv. There was nothing on. Just some stupid reality shows that I didn't want to watch. I changed to the news. They were talking about who killed Kiki. I was suddenly very mad and upset with Drake. They were looking for her killer, and they still didn't know if is was murder, or just an animal. _I know what happened_ I thought. Man, life was getting very intsereting. I turned off the Tv, and shut off my light, just laying there, thinking about Drake. He is beautiful, and clever, and funny, and perfect, but he's a monster. I sighed at the thought. He's killed people, but he also saved my life. And he _loves_ me. But this is the question, _do I love him back?_

Drake's P.O.V

I stepped out of my apartment, closing it slowly behind me. I'm thisrty. And Lynix saw it in me, it made her scared at how I looked at her. Probably shouldn't tell her that I almost ripped her throat out yesterday, she won't like that. I need blood soon, before I lose it agian. I didn't mean to lose control last time, she was just walking to school, and she tripped, and scraped her knee, and the all hell broke loose. I walked onto the street, looking for something. Maybe I should lay off the killing, and just go the the blood bank. Lynix hates me for killing Kiki, and she knows I've killed other people. This town is small. We have everything we need, a hospital, a police station, fire department, grocery store, ect. And, luckily, we have a blood bank. But I've only ever done this once. It was, I think twelve years ago. I broke into the bank when it was dark, and I was gone before the cameras could even pick me up on the tapes. It's dark, but there's still nurses in there. I don't know how I'm going to do this. It would be so much easier if I could just pull some one off the streets. I waled up to the blood bank, and quickly came up with a plan. I doubt that it would work, but I have to try. I walked in, and walked to the closest closet. Luckily there was a nurses uniform in it. I slipped it on, and walked out to the back room. I walked in, looking normal, and grabbed three small bags, full of the red liquid. It smelled different, but I found myself trying not to rip the bags open infront of the other nurses. I put them in a bag, and casually walked out of the small room. Nobody even looked at me. I walked back to my apartment, and the fire in the back of my throat quickly went away. It tasted different, because it wasn;t fresh, but it stopped the thirst. For now.

Lynix's P.O.V

My alarm was so loud in my ear. I groaned when I relized I have to get up for school. It was 7am. I sat up in my bed, feeling very tired. I walked into the bathroom, and quickly took a shower. I Dryed my hair, and decided to curl it, because I was early. I look like my mom now. I went back to my room, and slipped on some dark blue skinny jeans, and two tank tops. I did a small amount of make-up, and walked out of my bedroom.  
"Morning mom." I yelled into the kitchen.

"Yea, morning." She said in a nasty voice. She was already drinking.

"Hey mom, have you even thought of taking a break from the alchol?" I asked her, already knowing what the answer was.

"Yea whatever, go away." She waved at me telling me to leave.

"Mom, your face is bruised, what happened?" I asked her, and her face changed from looking mad and drunk, to scared. My mom was actually scared.

"Nothing happened to me, I just fell." Liar.

"Really, you got a block eye, and a bruised cheek by 'falling'?" She nodded. "Whatever, I'm trying to help, but you obviously don't want help, bye." I yelled, and then walked out the door. I heard her yell something back at me, but I didn;t want to listen. I walked to Alexa's house, and I was early for once. I knocked on the door, and she quicky opened it.

"Morning Lynix." She said, giving me a hug. I hugged her back, and we started walking.

"So how was you weeked?" I asked her.

"Good, the sleepover was fun, and the rest of the weeked I Hung out with Gage. you?"

Good I guess." I lied. "I spent most of it sleeping though." She nodded, and we talking about normal girl stuff. We arrived at school, and I saw a really nice red car in the parking lot. I feel like I've seen it before. Whatever. I walked to my locker, and got my books. I had english first. I walked into the room, and there, standing talking to the principal and my teacher, was Drake.


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11

Lynix's P.O.V

He can not be here. He's not actually going to start school here. He didn't noctice me, as I sat down in my seat at the back of the room. I stuck my head in my note book, hoping he wouldn't see me.

"Okay class, we have a new student. Drake, you can take a seat right next to Lynix, Lynix, wave to Drake please." NOOOO! My mind was screaming. I looked at Drake's face, and he had the biggest smile. I smirked at him, and waved. He sat down beside me.

"Long time no see Lynix." He said in a playful voice.

"What the hell are you doing here Drake!" I yelled at him in a wisper. The teacher, Mr. Trink was already starting his lesson.

"I'm starting school, duh." He laughed at me horrified look.

"You can't be here!" I yelled at him, agian in a wisper.

"And why is that?" He was still smiling at me, laughing at my anger. I don't know why he can't be here, he just can't.

"Because. Just cause." I sad, ignoring him, and looking back to my notes. Why does this have to happen to me?

When first period was over, the rest of the day was fast. After school, I met up with Alexa and Gage.

"Hey Lynix! Did you see the new kid!" She yelled at me. I nodded. "Isn't he cute!" I laughed at that. Gage just rolled his eyes. "Don't worry, I still love you Gage." She laughed.

"Cute? You think he's cute. He's annoying, and I hate him." I said and walked around her.

"What did he do?" She asked, wanting to know the gossip. _Hmmm, he killed a thirteen year old, along with many other people, and attempted to kill your best friend, yours truly._ I laughed at my thoughts, and just looked at her.

"He's just, I don't know." A monster. "Different." We both laughed, and I quickly changed the subject.

Drake's P.O.V

"Cute? You think he's cute. He's annoying, and I hate him." The words came crashing down on me. She _hates_ me. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. I was standing bedhind a tree, so she couldn't see me. She was laughing and talking with her friends. I got on my car and drove down the street. As I was driving I saw Lynix and her friends.

"Hey Lynix!" I yelled. "You want a ride?" I yelled out my car, smiling at how annoyed this would make her. She looked embarrased. I heard her friends wispering to her.

"You know him? He knows you name! Go go! Take the ride!" Her friend, Alexa said while pushing her towards the car. I just laughed as she got in the car. "So where to." She didn't say anything as we drove off. "Soo." I said trying to get a conversation started. "Are you going to talk to me?" I asked her.

"No" She said. She was mad. She sighed. "Why are you here? Why are you at my school ,and why am I in your car right now?" She asked looking at me. I thought about it for a second.

"I don't know really, thought it would be fun. And as for the car ride, I was being _nice._" I said with a smirk on my face. We arrived at her house, and she got out and slammed the door not saying anything. "Your welcome!" I yelled smiling. She just kept walking. I drove off and quickly got to my apartment. I opened my door, and went to the kitchen. I had one blood bag left from yesterday. I drank that, while getting homework out. Yep, _homework._


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER 12

Lynix's P.O.V

I walked ino my room, and dropped my bag on the floor. I crached on my bed. _Why is he here? _I thought. Why does he love _me_? I mean, im not that beautiful, and I'm nice, but not like everybody else. I'm quiet. Nothing anybody should like. But he does. I've been thinking about this for a while now. I hate him. I hate him more for the whole school thing. But part of me doesn't. Maybe I do like him. Hmm, something to think about. I rubbed my eyes, I was tired. I turned on my Tv, and flipped chanels, looking for something good. Nothing. Bored bored bored. I had a little bit of homework, so I had _spomething_ to do, but who wants to do homework? May as well.

The homework was easy. All in all, it took me five minutes. I picked up my phone, and called Alexa.

"Hi, you've reached Alexa, I'm not here, leave a message." Her voicemail sounded so happy. I hung up before I heard the beep. She probably went off with Gage. Maybe I should call Drake. Maybe we can hang out. I have nothing better to do. I thought about it, and eventually said what the heck. I picked up my phone, and relized I don't have his number. Sigh. I grabbed my bag, and left my house. I walked down the street for awhile, and ended up infront of a big apartment.

Drake's P.O.V

I heard three small knocks on the door. I ran super fast to the door, and opened it. My face must have had the biggest smile ever. Lynix was standing there.

"What are you doing here?" I asked. She hates me, why would she be here?

"I was bored." She was walking in and sitting on my couch.

"So out of all the other places you came here?" I asked

"Yep. Let's do something." I smiled, and nodded.

"Like?"

"I don't know, let's just hang out. Tell me about being a vampire." I smiled.

"You must be _really_ bored." She laughed. "Okay, well, it's annoying, but fun. Super strength, super speed, super beauty." Her face lit up when I said that. "But the whole blood thing sucks." And her face dropped.

"Yea, I bet it does."

"You have no idea." She looked interested in it though, like she wanted to know. "It's hard to control it, and sometimes we just snap. It happens. And the smell just sets everything off. This must sound disgusting, but it tastes good, like it's putting out the fire in your throat." I expected her to run out of my apartment when I said that, but she just stayed there, looking in my eyes. They must be a light red. "Yea the eyes are something too, they make people stare, so it's hard to go out in public, especially if somebody knows about me, they would kill me on the spot."

"Humans?" She asked

"Yea."  
"How, I thought that it was a secret." She looked confused.

"Yea it is, but there are some people, _humans_, that found out, and betrayed us. They became, vampire slayers, if that's what you want to call them."  
"So how would you die?"

"Stake through the heart. The origional way. It sucks. It makes us an eays target, if you know what to do. I've only been attacked bye a human once. They came to my door, I opened it, and I had a sharp piece of wood, just below my heart. They ran before I could see thier face. I had to move countries and everything. If one person knows, then everybody knows. It's crazy." She looked so interested in what I had to say.

"Wow, that's, cool?" She said laughing as soon as she relized what she said.

"Yea, it is." We were laughing, when out of no where, she kissed me. It was on the cheek, but she _kissed_ me. She blushed.

"S-sorry, I-i didn't mean to, I-I just, wanted to-" I cut her off and kissed her on the lips. Her lips were warm, and she was kissing be back. Maybe she didn't totally hate me.


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER 13

Lynix's P.O.V

I kissed him. The guy I was suposed to hate, I kissed. And then he kissed me back! We were kissing, when I relized this. I pulled back quickly, and ran out of his apartment. What am I doing? I must be crazy! I kissed a vampire! And one that tried to kill me I might add. But I liked it. I liked kissing him. His lips were cold, but soft on mine, and I'm sure he liked it too. It was nice, and is gave me a fuzzy feeling inside. I was walking down the street, smiling, thinking about the kiss, when I reliaed I was on the wrong street. How do I keep ending up here? I was on John street, the one with all the allyways. Suddenly I was pulled into one, and pinned agianst the wall, with a hand on my mouth.

"Don't scream or I'll kill you." He said in a sharp voice. He had red eyes. A vampire. Crap. I tryed to get loose of his hold, but I hardly even moved. He just smiled at my struggle. He grabbed me by the hair, and literally dragged me by the hair. I have no idea where we were going, but it can't be good. Suddenly I was thrown to the ground. I hit my head hard, and I instantly got dizzy. I heard screaming. It sounded like, _Drake?_ Why am I at his apartment? "She's a human! She knows what we are, what the hell are you thinking!" The unknown vampire was screaming at Drake. "What are you thinking! They could kill us all!" He was yelling loud. I was still on the floor, getting dizzier be the second, when I was thrown to the wall. I heard a loud crack, and my arm instantly started to hurt, really bad. I opened my tear filled eyes, and saw the vampire coming towards me. I closed my eyes in fear, but nothing came. I opened my eyes, and Drake had the vampire on the floor.

"Leave, this has nothing to do with you, just leave. If they find out, then they find out. I'll tell them you had nothing to do with it, aslong as you leave, now." The vampire looked, almost scared. Drake moved, and the vampire got up.

"Fine, but you're both going to die, they're going to kill you. I hope you know that." He said, in a sly voice, before turning around, and leaving the apartment. Drake ran over to me. I was sitting on the floor sobbing. My arm was broken, and my head was spinning.

"Damn, I have to get you to the hospital or something." He said quietly, as he tryed to touch my arm. I screamed when he touched it. "I'm sorry. It's broken, so we have to go. How's your head?" I didn't say anything, I could hardly understand what was happening. But I was suddenly in two cold arms, being carried somewhere. Everything was spinning, when I was suddenly taken in by the darkness.

I awoke, and my arm was in a cast. I was laying in a hospital bed, with needles and tubes in my arms. Drake was sitting next to me, in a chair with his head in his hands. "D-Drake." I mummbled. He looked at me, with sad eyes. "W-what happened? W-where am I?" I asked. My head was pounding.

"Your in the hospital. My old friend found out about you. He tryed to kill you. I told the doctors you fell down the stairs. Yea I know, oldest excuse." He said smiling but being serious. "How you feeling?"

"Okay I guess. My mom didn't come, did she." I said. I knew she wouldn't be here, She doesn't care. He shook his head. He looked tired. Wait does he sleep?

"Kind of weird question to ask right now, but do you sleep?" He laughed a little.

"Yes, vampires sleep, and I am very tired."  
"Then you should sleep, what time is it anyways?" I was at his house at something like four after school.

"3am, you've been asleep for hours." He said rubbing his eyes agian.

"Sleep." He smiled and layed his head on my bed. He was out in seconds. He was the only one here. Alexa didn't come, neother did Gage. It was just him. Was he the only one that cared? Maybe he wasn't the only one, but he cared enough to spend the night with me. He cared enough to save me, twice. He cared about me, he loved me, and I think I love him back.


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPTER 14

Lynix's P.O.V

I woke up when the nurse was taking the needles out of my arms. I was startled at the weird feeling. She smiled at me, and I just layed there. I was sitting in peace, the window was open, and the sun was hitting my face, and the birds were singing. I sat up in a quick movement, looking for Drake. He wasn't sitting where he was lastnight.

"Where did Drake go?" The nurse looked at me in a confused look.

"You mean the boy that stayed with you all night?" I nodded. "Bathroom. I think he is taking a shower." She pointed at the door in the back of the small room. "You are being discharged. Your arm in broken, and you had a small head concussion, but you are well enough to leave." She said in a caring voice. I smiled at her, as she handed me my clothes. She quickly left the room, and I started to get changed. Blue skinny jeans, and a nice warm sweater, with a T-shirt. I had my jeans on, and was just about to put my shirt on, when I heard somebody laughing. I turned and quickly covered myself. I was naked from the waste up. Drake was standing there, laughing. I was so embarrased. I quickly turned around, and put my shirt on. I grabbed a pillow, and threw it at him. He just laughed harder.

"Jerk!" I yelled at him. His smile made me smile, and we both started laughing. We walked out of the room, and headed for the elevator. He pushed the button, and was just staring at me.

"What?"

"Nothing." I looked at him, in that '_right'_ look. "You're just beautiful." He smiled.

"Pervert." We both started laughing agian. We walked out of the hospital, and walked to his car. He opened the door for me, and I sat in the seat. We drove in silence, until I relized I left his apartment before we were finished talking.

"So, let's continue." He was staring at me, confused. "I walked out before you finished asking my questions. Sorry."

"It's okay, ask away."  
"How old are you?" I asked him. I was seventeen, and he looked seventeen, but hey, vampires live forever.

"You really want to know?" I nodded, and he smiled.

" One-hundred-and-sixtie-eight." I quickly did the math in my head.

"Eighteen fourty two." He laughed.

"Nerd." I shook my head. "Yea, I had a normal life, for people back then, until I met this girl, she used me. I didn;t even know her name." I could see hate in his eyes. "She used me for a blood donor for three years. One night, she almost killed me. She drank so much blood, I passed out. Not the first time it happened, but anyways. When I woke up, it was different. I _felt_ different. I felt powerful, and I had this thirst in my throat. I was laying on a street, trying to figure out what happened, when some guy walked up to me. He asked what was wrong, and helped me up. I attacked him. Killed him. I felt like a monster. I didn't even know what was happening, it just happened. I couldn't control myself. It's a weird feeling, not being able to control what you do. After that, I relized what I was, and killed many people. People I knew, and some that I loved. I was a monster. I killed my best friend, and I killed my father." He looked like he was going to cry. "Like I said, a monster. I killed person after person, until one night, when I was feeding on a girl, I was thrown off of her. She was already dead. The person who threw me off of her, was a vampire. Her name was Zoe, meaning saved my life, and I loved her. She was the sister I never had. She helped me gain control, and taught me how to feed, but not kill. She stayed with me, until about 1943. We were out, feeding, when she was stabbed, in the heart. She was dead, not way to save her. It was a human, he was by himself, he didn't notice me when he killed her. Whe he did see me he just stood there, looking at me in fear. He killed her, and I hated this man. So I killed him. I still remember that night. It was terrible." I was just listening to what he was saying. He was sad about Zoe's death. He continued. "After she died, I burried her, and life went on. I didn't let myself be a monster, because she never wanted me to be one. Kiki was the only human I killed after Zoe died." We were silent. I didn't know what to say.

"I-I'm sorry Zoe died." I felt a sudden sadness.

"It's okay, like I said, life went on. I made friends, and I had fun, but I never forgot her."

"That's kind of nice, that you never forgot her." He smiled.

"Yea. I guess it is." I didn't notice we were outside my house.

"You want to come in?"

"Yea, sure." He ran around and opened my door for me, and we walked inside. We walked into my room, and he suddenly was laughing, really really loud.

"What?" I sad smiling,but totally confused.

"Twilight. Really?" He was still laughing. Oh ya, all my Twilight posters in my room. I was embarrassed. My cheeks were getting warm, must be blushing. He walked over to me bed, and sat down. "Sorry, but those movies were funny, they have no idea what it's like, well, except for the eyes part, but nobody has gold eyes." He was still laughing. I was mad. He was making fun of my favorite movies, and books.

"You're a jerk." I said walking to the bathroom. I slammed the door behind me. I wasn't really that mad, but this was fun. He knocked on the door.

"Hey, I didn't mean to make fun of it, they're, uhh, cool." He started laughing more. I rolled my eyes. I washed my face, and looked at my arm. It was bruised around the cast. It didn't hurt much. I walked out of the bathrrom door, and saw Drake sitting on my bed. His eyes were closed. I walkd over to the bed, staring at his beauty. I was suddenly pinned on the bed. He had his hand around my throat, laughing at my terrified look.

"Jerk!" I yelled laughing. He let go of me, and I sat up on my bed. "Your so annoying Drake." I said shaking my head.

"Yes, I am, but you'll get used to it." He winked at me.

"OH CRAP!" I yelled. He looked confused. "It's Monday! We have school you moron!" I yelled grabbing my bag. He pulled my arm back, and I was staring at him.

"You were in the hospital, not even an hour ago, your not going to school." He had a point, and I didn't even want to go, but I've been missing school alot latley. I rolled my eyes.

"Fine." I said, I felt defeted. I sat on the bed, and Drake stroked my hair. "So now what?" If I'm not going to school I need something to do. He thought about it for a second, before picking me up, and carrying me out of the house.


	15. Chapter 15

CHAPTER 15

Lynix's P.O.V

I swear we were in his car and driving in less then five seconds. The windows were rolled down, and we had "I Gotta Feeling" by Black Eyed Peas on. It was so loud, and the wind was going through my hair. I was having fun. We were singing and dancing and lauging in our seats, when I noticed that we were in the middle of the forest. I have no idea _what_ forest, but a forest. He got out, and I followed him out. We walked into the woods, getting farther in by the second. I turned around, and didn't see that raod anymore.

"Where are we going?" I asked Drake, who was shoving tree branches out of the way.

"You'll see." He said, in a sly voice, smiling. I smiled back, hoping he know's where he's going. We walked farther in, and he suddenly turned to face me. He walked up and held my hand, looking right into my eyes, and took a big breath. "Do you trust me Lynix?" He looked very serious. I don't know. He saved my life, but he also tried to kill me, just as many times. But he _loves_ me and is trying to protect me, and he trusts me with his secret, and he is risking his life to keep me alive. Should I? I took a deep breath. I knew what to say.

"Yes, I do, I trust that you won't hurt me. I trust you." I nodded. He looked at me in reliefe. He smiled, and kept walking.

"I want to show you something." He said walking down a small hill. He moved a few more branches, and I saw a small little log cabin. It was very small, but beautiful, in a weird way. There were vines everywhere, and there was a smell stream running along to the left of it. "This is where Zoe and I stayed. We built this, and we lived here, until, well until she was killed. I buried her beside the stream over there." He pointed to the stream, and I could see two small head stones.

"Who's headstones are they."

"Zoe and Rogan."

"Drake, did you love her, like you love me?" He thought about it.

"At first I thought I did, but she was with some one else, and I had a feeling, that she wasn't _the one_." He smiled " Rogan was her mate, if that's what you want to call it. They loved eachother. She was happy, and I couldn't compete with that, so I didn't. All three of us lived here, until he was killed, the humans found out that we were here, and they sent vampire hunters. They killed Rogan, before we killed them all. Zoe cryed for weeks. When she died I burried her here beside him, I thought that's what she would want." He walked over to that door, and it was unlocked. "Never thought anybody would come back here." We walked in, and there was simply an old wood stove, a small dining table, with four chairs, a small couch, and a little table. That was it. He sat at the table, and just stared at me. We sat in silence until he spoke. "So, when the humans killed Rogan, Zoe and I fled the city, we went everywhere. We went into northern Canada, and into Mexico, and everywhere in the U.S.A. And some random places in Europe. Every place we went, they either knew what we were, or we just didn't like it there, until one day we found a small city in western Canada. And here we are. Zoe and I stayed here until she died, then I left. I came back about thirty years ago." I was just staring at him.

"Why did you ask if I trust you?" I asked him

"Because, you were walking into a dark forest, alone with a vampire." We both smiled. "And it's just nice to know you trust me." I smiled.

"So, who was they guy the other day, the vampire who attacked me."

"Which one?" He was being sarcastic.

"Both." He took a deep breath.

"Well, the one that attacked you in Alexa's house, I knew him. He used to be my friend. Verne. After I met Zoe, I met Verne. He was cool, but he was a dick sometimes. He went here there and everywhere, I hardly ever saw him. He killed my mother." The words came crashing down on me. Man I thought my life was screwed up. "So, I swore, from that day on, I would kill him if I ever saw him agian. And then he attacked you, which made me want to kill him more. And so I did." I think I should feel scraed right now, but I don't. "And the guy that attacked you yesterday, he was my friend aswell. We are kind of close, he comes to visit me every now and then. He's been my friend since 1983. He lives in florida, so I don't see him much. I guess he came to visit me, and heard you in my apartment with me. I kicked him out. I told him to just leave and mind his own buisness. So hopefully he will."

"Wow." Was all I could say. He smiled his perfect smile.

"You hungry?"

"No, you?" I smiled when I relizedwhat I just said.

"Yea, I guess a little bit, but I'm okay." He laughed.

"What?"

"Okay, don't hate me, I lied. Kiki wasn't the only human I killed." I didn't think that was true anyways. "Okay, I killed a hobo." He laughed at that. And strangly, I was laughing too. He killed a hobo, and I'm laughing. I am going crazy.

"A hobo? Why a hobo?" He shrugged.

"Cause nobody cares about hobos."

"I care!" I said laughing. I am soo going to hell for laughing at this. "But that's it?" He nodded. I just rolled my eyes. "So what do you want to do?" I asked him. This place was nice, but boring.

"I don't know, we could take a walk, we could talk, we could make out, we could-"

"Make-out. Really?" He just laughed. I shook my head. "Fine." He looked shocked, and then just smiled.

"Really?" I nodded. He leaned in, and slowly kissed me on the lips. His lips were cold on mine, but they were smooth and soft. He was exploring and smiling into the kiss. We ended up laughing instead of kissing. I sat back in the chair, and just stared at him.

"I love you." I said. And I mean it. It's weird how I can fall in love with him like this, I've only known him for a few days, but I guess it's possible. He was staring at me. 

"I love you too."


	16. Chapter 16

CHAPTER 16

Lynix's P.O.V

We were in the car, and he was driving out of the forest. There was an weird silence. "Soo." I said.

"So what?"

"I don't know, just trying to make conversation." He smiled.

"Put your seat belt on." He laughed. We drove for an hour or so, I didn't relize that we were so far out of town. It was getting dark out. The cloud's were getting black. I heard a loud boom, and it started to rain. He turned the windshield wipers on, and I heard the loud thud thud thud thud of them hitting the window. I was getting tired. I dozed off into sleep.

The door slammed. I sleepily woke uo startled, not knowing where I was. Then I relized that I was safe, when I saw Drake open my door. He lifted my out of the car, and carried me into my house. I got wet from the rain pouring down on us. It woke me up. He brought me up to my room, and sat me on the bed. I layed there, staring at my ceiling. He layed down beside me, ontop of the covers.

"What time is it Drake?" I asked him, dozing off already.

"Nine. You should go to sleep." He sat up, and was just about to leave my bed, when I pulled him down.

"Don't go."I I winned. He just smiled.

"I have to go, but I'll be back soon, I promise." He winked at me, kissed me in the forehead, and he was gone. I quickly fell asleep.

Drake's P.O.V

I kissed her gently on her forehead, and I left in a flash. I opened her window, and jumped out, hardly making any noise. This was dangerous. I went to see her while I was thirsty. I can feel my throat burning, and I can feel the hunger in my eyes. It takes all my strength not to rip her throat out just sitting with her. It causes me _pain._ I ran down the street, and went to find a victim. There was a girl walking down the street. I slowley walked up behind her.

"Hi." I said, sounding nice and friendly. It's much easier to do it this way. I startled her.

"Oh, sorry, you scared me." She laughed. She looked about tewnty or so. She had short blonde hair, and way to much make-up on. "What are you doing out here all alone at night, you know it's dangerous." She smiled.

"Oh yes, I know it's _very_ dangerous."

"So, you haven't answered my question, what are you doing out here all alone?" I laughed at her pity attempt to flirt.

"Looking to get a drink." I said in a sly voice. She smiled.

"Well, maybe I can buy you a drink."

"No need to buy one, you'll do fine." We both laughed, but she looked so confused. Man I'm so evil. I grabbed her by the neck, and sunk my teeth into her skin. She tryed to scream, but she was limp in my heads before she could do anything. I drank her blood, until I was satisfied, and dragged her under a tree, her, making sure she was still alive. The wounds would heal in minutes, they weren't that deep. She'd wake up, and have no idea what happened. I smiled because the burning was gone. I wiped my mouth, and walked away. Suddenly, I hear some one screaming.

"HELP! HELP!" Uh-oh. "HEY, CALL AN AMBULANCE!" He was screaming at me. I turned slowly, and saw a man beside the woman. He was wispering soft things in her ear. "You're okay, everything will be okay." He looked at me. "Are you going to do something!" I know what I _should_ do, I should snap his neck, both of them, but I can't.

"Y-yea, I'll umm-"

"Call an ambulance." He looked worried.

"Is she like, your wife or something?" I asked.

"Yes, she is, please you have to help." I sighed.

"Move, I'm a doctor." Okay, so I lied a little, but I know alot about blood and the heartbeat. Buddy moved, and I sat beside her. The bite marks were almost healed. No human could see them in the dark. By the time an ambulance comes, they will be totally healed. I felt her vein in her throat. I knew she was fine, but I was doing this for show. "She's fine, no need to call anybody, she probably just passed out from drinking or something." He shook his head.

"N-no, I saw her, she was bleeding, she had marks in her neck, I swear that's what I saw." I turned her neck.

"Nothing, maybe _you _need to see a doctor." I joked. "I have to go, bye." He grabbed by arm. He got real close and wispered in my ear.

"Be careful, you have no idea what kind of monsters are ouy there." I pulled back from him.

"Monsters?" What do you mean." He laughed.

"Your going to think I'm crazy, but there are vampires out there." I looked at him in complete shock, quickly turning away. I am so glad it's dark out.

"Yea, you're crazy." He laughed.

"Fine, but if you get killed by one, don't say I didn't warn you." He said in a sly voice. Now I _know_ I should kill him. Right here, right now.

"It's okay, trust me, I doubt that a vampire will kill me anytime soon." I started to walk away.

"Are you sure, there's at least one out there, it killed that girl. Kiki." I was in shock. How does he know all this?

"And how do you know this?" I asked, still not looking at him.

"Because, I'm a vampire hunter, I'm soposed to kill any vampire I see, and make sure people know about them, know how to protect themselves." Damn, how many people has he told.

"What do they look like?" Let's see how much he knoes.

"Pale skin, red eyes, they are beautiful looking creatures, fangs of course, and they are _very_ smart." Aww thank you, I thought. I laughed. "But they are monsters. They can't be loved. If you see one, you either die, or kill it before it kills you. And there's only one way to kill a vampire. Wooden stake through the heart. Good old fashion way." _Can never be loved? Monsters? _Okay, yes, some of us are monsters, but can't be loved, boy does he have alot to learn.

"Seems like you know alot about vampires."  
"Yes I do, I've killed vampires before."

"So are you armed now?" I asked.

"No, and that's probably not very smart." He laughed. I laughed.

"No, it's not see, you have alot to learn. Vampires can be loved, and vampires do love humans. Not all of them are monsters. So, agian I say, you're not very smart to be stanting here, because I'm a vampire, and now, you're going to die." I turned, and held him by the neck agianst the wall. My eyes were flaming red. He looked so scared and his eyes were full of hate.

"T-th-they -kn-know a-about- y-you, th-they are c-c-coming f-f-f-for you." Was all he could slip out, before I snapped his neck.


	17. Chapter 17

CHAPTER 17

Drake's P.O.V

I dropped the body there. What does he mean _they know?_ What if he meant the humans, they know who I am? What I am? If they do then I have to leave, and I can't come back. I quickly walked away, before I attracted any more attention. I ran down the streets, and was back at Lynix's house in seconds. I climbed up to her window, and knocked on it gently, she locked it. I smiled when I saw she was asleep on her bed, but now I was locked out. What to do, what to do. I jumped down from the window, and walked into her backyard. The back door was open. I walked in, and locked it quickly before walking up the stairs to her room. I opened the dor gently, trying not to make any noise. I walked to her bed, and sat beside her. She looked to peaceful and beautiful. She looked like a little child. Her breathing was a nice and calm, and she was smiling in her sleep. I moved a strand of hair from her face, and he woke instantly, looking terrified.

"Shhh, it's just me." I wispered. Her face instantly lit up in realization.

"Hey Drake." She wispered. I waved. She giggled.

"You really should lock your doors, vampires don't have to be invited in you know." I winked at her. Her smile ot brighter.

"Come sleep." She wined. I layed down on the bed, and she fell asleep, right beside me. I fell asleep soon after.

Lynix's P.O.V

I woke up, and Drake was right beside me, staring into my sleepy eyes.

"Morning." He said, smiling.

"Morning." I got up from my bed, and walked into the bathroom. I took a five minute shower, and got dressed into some jeans and a black t-shirt. I walked out, and Drake was sitting on my bed, deep in thought. He didn't notice me come out.

"You okay drake?" He looked at me and just smiled.

"Y-yea, everything's fine." I wasn't convinced. He looked at the clock. "If we leave right now, we might be able to get to school ontime." I looked at the clock.

"Are you kidding, first bell is in three minutes. There's no way we can make it in time." He just smiled. He picked me up, and swooped me into his arms, and in a flash we were in the school parking lot. "How did you do that!" I was amazed.

"Vampire, remember?" He wispered in my ear. I laughed as he set me down. We walked on school property, and Alexa ran over to us.

"OMG Lynix!" She was laughing. She winked at me, giving me the signal that we have to talk about this later. "Where have you been! We missed you!" She looked at my arm. "What happened?" She was shouting in my face.

"Alexa, it's okay, I umm." I exchanged a quick glance at Drake.  
"She fell down the stairs." Alexa laughed. Hard.

"Oh my gosh I'm sorry Lynix, but that's funny." She was still laughing when Gage walked over.

"Hey Lynix, we missed you." I smiled.

"I heard."

"What happened with your arm?" I just pointed at Alexa.

"She'll eplain everything. I gotta go, talk later." I walked away, with Drake right behind me. I walked into the school, and went straight to my locker. Everybody was staring at us. I got to my locker, and quickly got my stuff for first period. I crossed the hall, and walked into the classroom. Drake was already sitting there.

"Hello Lynix." I nodded at him. I sat down, and we talked for the whole period. After that, it went by quick. I had to sit out of gym, but I was okay with that, I don't like gym much. After school, I grabbed my bag, and went to find Alexa. We met up by a tree, and started walking. Gage had to go home, so it was just me and her.

"Okay, you have to tell me eveything." I just laughed. I really wanted to tell her _everything_, but I can't.

"Okay, well." I had to think of something quick. "He just moved into town, and he was walking down the street, and I ran into him." Yes, that will work. " And then I showed him around, and stuff happened." She was so interested in what I had to say.

"Oh you're so lucky! You so like him." I just rolled my eyes at her.

"_Oh you're so lucky! You so like him." _Drake mimmicked in a funny high pitched voice. I was trying to do my homework, but he was distracting me. I was staring at him, his smile, his hair, his face, his everything. But part of him looked worried, distracted, scared.

"Drake, if something was wrong, you would tell me, right?" I asked him. His face suddenly dropped. He sighed.

"Yes, I would." So I sat there, looking at him. "What?" He looked confused.

"I'm waiting for you to tell me what's wrong." He just smiled.

"You're clever." The smile fadded. "Well, last night, when I left, you know what I went to do, right?" Yea, I did, but I didn't want to say it. It sent chills down my spine.

"You didn;t kill anyone, did you?" Fear struck me. He just sat there, staring at me with sad eyes. "Why?"

Let me explain. Okay, so I found this girl, and I did my buisness, and then I was walking away, and some guy found her." I nodded."And he called me for help. And then, we got to talking, I told him she would be alright, I even pretended to be a doctor." He laughed a little. "But when I was about to leave, he tld me to be careful, becasue there are monsters out there." He took a deep breath. "He said that vampires are monsters, and can never be loved, he said that he was a vampire hunter, and he killed vampires before, and he tells people about us, what we look like, how we act,_ how to kill us._ So I'm sorry, I had to kill him." He was angry. He jumped up from my bed, and started walking around in circles.

"D-Drake, It's okay, I understand." He looked at me, something was still bugging him. "What is it?" He just looked at me in worry.

"H-he, he said that they know about me, and they are coming for me." He honestly looked scared.

"So what do we do."

"Gosh, this is going to sound like Twilight." He said laughing a little bit. I knew exactly what he was going to say, and it hurt to think about what he was saying. "I have to leave, and I can't come back, for a long, long time."


	18. Chapter 18

CHAPTER 18

Lynix's P.O.V

I could feel tears forming in my eyes. _He can't leave me!_ I felt the warm liquid falling down my face.

"Don't cry, it's okay." He said, wipping the tears away.

"But, you can't leave, you just got here, it just started, I-I, but-"

"Lynix, stop, it's okay." He said, wipping more tears.

"It's now okay Drake, you're leaving me."

"So what, you'd rather me stay here and be killed?"He was yelling. "They could kill you too, and that's just the humans, honestly, either way we will both be dead." He was compleatly serious. He was pacing back and fourth, trying to get control. "I-I shouldn't be here, I have to go." I has opening my dorr, but I ran up and grabbed his arm.

"I trust you, I told you, your not going to hurt me Drake." He was trying so hard. He turned and looked at me. "I get it Drake, I'm sorry." I let go, and walked back to my bed. He followed me in, and sat on my small computer chair.

"Listen, Lynix, I don't know what to do anymore, I really love you, but if I stay with you, we will be killed, very soon, and I don't want to end your life for some monster." He spat the last word out.

"Drake, I don't care, I don't want you to leave me." He was rubbing his eyes. He sighed.

"I know, and I don't want to leave, but what else can I do?" There was nothing. Be killed, seperate, and forget anything every happened, or he could change me into a-

"Drake, what if you were to change me?" He was shocked, completly shocked at what I just said.

"No, I can't do that, I'm not, I just can't." I sighed.

"Then let's go die." I stood up, almost smiling at what I just said.

"Die? What are you talking about?" I just laughed a bit.

"I am staying with you, and if they kill us, then they kill us, I'm willing to give it up to be with you." I said.

"To be with me, the monster?" Okay, that's getting annoying.

"Drake, I don't think you are a monster anymore."

"When did you stop?"

"When you saved my life." He smiled.

"Which time?" We started laughing. "So you really want to give this up to be with me, the monst-"  
"Don't say it." I warned him. He rolled his eyes.

"The vampire." He just grinned.

"Yes, I am. So now what?" He sighed.

"I have no idea, but if I am staying here, I can't stay for long. If some humans know, then more humans will know soon. And then they will come after me, and then maybe you." Hmm, what to do...

"Well, I know how we can make you look human, a little bit." I said. He looked confused.

"How?" I just smiled.

"Contacts for the eyes, get like blue or green, or maybe even gold." He laughed.

"Yes, I'll look like Edward Cullen." I just looked at him like 'You did not just say that' look. "Sorry, sorry, anyways, continue."

"Okay, well, you could wear like, I don't know, a bit of bluch, and cover up, or even-"  
"I am NOT wearing make-up." I just sighed. Puppy dog face always works. I put on the cutest face I could make. "What. .Doing?" I just laughed.

"Trying to get you to put make-up on, but I'm failing, aren't I." He laughed.

"Yes, you are." I smiled. "But you're right, it could work, nobody would know what I am." I was happy he argreed with me.

The next day, after boring school, Drake and I went to the mall.

"Let's go in here." It was a girly make-up store. He just laughed at me. "What, where do you think we were going to get make-up?" He just shook his head, and walked in with me.

By the time we were done, and back at my house, it was getting late. "Okay, I just want to try it, just one time, I want to see what you look like." He shook his head 'no'. "Pleeeeease." I did the puppy dog face agian, knowing it would do no good. He laughed, and gave in. I brought him into my bathroom, and started packing on make-up. We got him green contacts. They were green like the grass in the middle of the summer. He put them in, and he looked exactly like a human. He looked into the mirror, and gasped.

"I haven't looked like this since, since I was human." He was shocked at his new look. I was too. "This really could work." He was smiling, his perfect smile.

"Well, get washed up then, and then I'm going to bed." I tossed him a blue washcloth, and he turned the water on, quickly washing away all the make-up, and changing back into the beautiful vampire I loved. He really was beautiful. I walked back to my room, and took the chance to get into my pj's with Drake in the bathroom. I quickly changed, and slid into my bed. He walked out, and gently kissed me on the forhead.

"Goodnight Lynix."

"Night Drake." And then he was gone. I always found myself laughing when he just disapeared like that. It was amazing. I tryed to get to sleep, but so many thoughts were in my head. I actually told him I would give up my life to be with him, I would let him change me. I've known the guy for like, a week. And so much has happened. But I don't know if I really want him to change me, I mean, vampires are awesome, but I don't know if I would give eveything up for it. I also thought about what the _humans_ knew about Drake. They can't all know what he is. And who is _they_ anyways. Some vampire hunter group thing? I don't know, but we need to find out, or leave, and I don't want to leave, not now. And that's just us humans, what if the vampire council found out. They will eventually. And when eventually comes, I will die. WLynix it means changing, or dying for good. And right now, I don't know what I want more. Sure I want to spend forever with Drake, but it's just so confusing, I can't comprehend it all. I rolled over in my bed, trying to get comfy. Which I couldn't. I have school tomorrow, but it's Friday. YAY! I smiled at my internal voice. I found my eyelids getting heavy, and I quickly fell into a peacefull sleep, untill the nightmares hit me.


	19. Chapter 19

CHAPTER 19

Lynix's P.O.V

I woke up scared out of my mind. I dreamed that some crazy humans came and the had Drake. We were in a weird grassy place. Drake was pinned to the ground, and the humans had a wooden stake. The human raised his hand, holding the stake, and violently stabbed it into Drake's heart. He screamed the loudest and most heart wrenching scream every. His body quickly became black, like ash. His body was lifeless. I cried out in fear and hate. But then I relized I was on the ground aswell. But the humans were gone, and we weren't in the grassy field anymore. I was in a dark room, sitting on the cold, rough ground beneath me. I couldn't see anything, andything at all, it was pitch black. And then the door suddenly opened. In walked two large men. They were muscular, and scary. They walked over to me, and the one picked me up, and threw me to the wall. I felt pain for a moment, and then opened my eyes(in my dream), and there were two _vampires_ standing infront of me, with black eyes. Yes black. They were hungry, and killers. And I was the human they were killing. One of them picked me up, and I felt two sharp pains in my neck. And then I felt two more in my wrist. I was screaming in pain, when I was shaken awake. There infront of me, were two red eyes. That's all I could see, because it was dark in my room. I screamed as loud as I could, thinking they were here to kill me. But his hand was put over my mouth. "Shhhh, it's okay. It's just me" His voice instantly calmed me down. I could feel the wark tears running down my face. He was holding my hand, comforting me. "What happened? I was gone for like, five minutes, and I heard you scream." I told him the whole dream, and how scared and sad I was when the humans killed Drake. "Wow, It's okay, just a dream, it's not going to happen, It was just a-"

"Drake. If they found out about us, they would do it in a heartbeat. You told me that." He just frowned. I layed my head on his shoulder, and just sat there. The silence was peaceful. I could feel sleep kreeping up on me agian. I layed back down, and Drake got up to leave. "No wait, stay with me, please." He just nodded, and layed down beside me, and I quickly fell into a deep sleep, but this time, I had a dream about Drake and I. We were happy, and it was peacefull.

My alarm woke me up. "Crap." I said. I could hear Drake laughing at me a bit. I picked up my alarm clock, and threw it at the wall. It stopped beeping. He started laughing more.

"You're crabby in the morning." He said, in a jokingly voice. I just smiled. I got out of my bed, and went for a shower. I came out, of the bathroom, fully clothed and Drake was sitting on my bed. In new clean clothes, and he had his backpack beside him, reading Twilight.

"I thought you hated Twilight." He grinned.

"I never said I hated it, I just said that they have no idea what it's really like." He tossed the my book on my bed, and stood up. He was wearing black skinny jeans, and a dark blue T-shirt. His hair was perfect this morning.

"How did you get changed so fast?" The I relized it.

"Vampire" We both said at the same time. We laughed. I went back to thet bathroom, motioning for him to follow me. I fixed his look. I put in the contacts, and then make-up, and he looked better then he did lastnight. We headed down stairs, and grabbed a banana. "You want one?" I asked. He made a disguested face. "Do vampires eat anything other than blood?" He nodded.

"We can eat practicly anything, but it tastes kinda bad-ish. It's like, it tastes different than it did when you are human." Hmm, something to think about. I grabbed my bag, and we left my house. My mom wasn't home. I haven't seen her in a couple days, but she's probably out with some guy at some hotel doing some_thing_ I don't want to know. We walked to Alexa's house, and she was outside, holding hands with Gage. They waved at us, and we had a pretty fun walk to school. We talked about girl stuff, and other things, like sleepovers and hangouts. Drake was talking about none other then cars with Gage. After highschool, Gage want's to become some mechanic guy. We walked onto school property, and I went to my locker. The day went by slow, because it's Friday. But the end bell finally rang, and I sprinted outside. It was so nice out. Alexa was going to Gages's place, and I was going to Drake's. We walked to his apartment, and tok the elevator uo to his floor. We were about two rooms from his, when he suddenly pulled me behind him. "Stop, be very quite, walk down the hallway, and don't look back. Promise me you will do that." He was serious. He wispered very quietly in my ear. "I love you, now go." I have no idea what's going on, but I just walked down the hall, and I didn't look back.

Drake's P.O.V

We walked out of the elevator, and I heard voices coming from my room. I couldn't tell who they were, I've never heard them before, I only thought the worst. What if the humans were here, or worse. I sent Lynix down the hall. I watched her walk away in confusion. She walked to the hall, and stepped into the evevator, not looking back like I told her. I deek a deep breath. If I walked in looking human still, then I would hopefully be fine, if they were humans, but if it was vampires, then they would be able to smell that I'm not human, and I'd be in deep trouble. I slowly turned the door handle, and it slid open. The voices fell silent when they saw me. Human. I could smell it right away. Two guys, with guns, and wooden stakes on their belts. They stared at me looking confused and alarmed at first, but then they relized I was just human. _Ha, fooled them. Thank god Lynix came up with this plan. _

"Ummm, can I help you?" I asked them.

"U-uhh, sorry, I think we have the wrong room." They were just staring at me in confusion. "U-um, do you know a Drake Smith?" They asked.

"Yes, yes I do, that's me, can I do anything for you?" Smith is my last name. I hate it, so I don't really use it. I'm just Drake. They looked extra confused now. "Is there something your looking for?" They just looked at eachother.

"W-well, um, we're just kind of confused. You see, we thought that, well-" The other vampire hunter interupted.

"We thought a vampire lived here." I just laughed a little bit. But on the insode I was freaking out. _They know my name, the know where I live, what else do they know?_

"A vampire? Are you crazy, there's no such thing." I just rolled my eyes.

"Can we see you mouth, check for fangs." I just laughed more.

"Seriously, your looking for vampires. ..Thing." They just sighed.

"Open your mouth." I snarled, and opened my mouth to show them. My fangs were tucked in to look human. I can control it when I'm not thirsty, and lucky for my, I'm not. They saw nothing. Stupid humans.

"Clear." The guy said. "Okay, we must have the wrong person. He is not a vampire." The guys just sighed, and told me to be careful. Then they left. Wow that was close. I quickly called Lynix, who didn't really leave, she waited down stairs. I told her to come up, to tell her I can't stay.


	20. Chapter 20

CHAPTER 20

Lynix's P.O.V

I walked down the hallway, confused and annoyed. I didn't look back at him. He turned the corner, and walked into the elevator. I pressed the button, and went into the lobby, and sat down and waited. What was going on? Did the vampire council come? Was it vampire hunters? What could it be? Why are they here? I had so many questions, and I needed them answered. I took out my I-pod, and listened to some songs, until the curiousity got the best of me. I have to know what's going on. I walked back to the elevator, and just as it was opening, two men, holding _guns_ and _wooden stakes_, walked by me.

They just walked out of the lobby, talking about thing I couldn't hear. That's why Drake sent me away. A sudden fear struck me. '_Is Drake alright.' _I ran across the lobby, and the elevetor opened, and out walked Drake. I pulled him into a huge hug.

"Drake, what's going on?" I asked him into his chest, close to tears.

"They know Lynix, they know." He said. He sounded like he was about to cry too. "Lynix, I'm sorry, I can't stay." He was wispering in my ear. "They know I live here, and they know my name, and who I am. Lynix, I have to leave." He was still hugging me. It was getting hard to breath.

"What of you stayed at my house? Or you moved? Or what if-"

"Lynix, they know I live in this town. They know." I felt a sudden sadness.

"Drake, you can't leave." I was crying.

"I know, but I have to. I just can't stay." We let go from the hug, and we walked back into his room. He went through his stuff. "They went through my stuff. They checked everything. They checked _me_." He said. I looked confused. "They looked at me, what I look like, and they looked for fangs. In my mouth." He snarled. "I wish they would just stay out of it. Vampires used to rule the world." I looked at him confused. "Long time ago, right when I was changed. The vampires were everywhere, and they had humans as slaves, and blood donors. That's what I was, but I had been for three years already. I honestly don't get why I am a vampire, or who changed me and why, probably for me to be a soldier, which is what I became when I was changed. The vampires ruled. And it was okay, until the humans found out how to kill us. They started fighting back. It was a complete war. For the most part, vampires won, but then they came back with this huge medicine type thing. They called it the "Secret Weapon". It wiped out almost every vampire out there. Almost. When we relized that this was killing vampires, we fled. And then I became a monster. And then I met Zoey and you know the rest of the story. So yea, nobody knows what happened to the "Secret Weapon", but we went on, living in sercecy, until now, or a little while ago. It's crazy, so many people know about us." He was sitting on the couch, and I was sitting on a chair.

"Drake, are you really leaving?" He sighed.

"Yes, I have to, you can come, but it's dangerous. The humans already know, and if the council finds out, I don't even know. It would be safer for you to just stay here, away from me." I could see this was hurting him to say this.

"Drake, I don't want to leave you. I love you, and I want to stay with you." He just smiled a bit.

"I want you to come, but I don't want you to get hurt."

"Drake, I trust you, I trust that you will keep me safe." He sighed.

"You shouldn't. Because I can't. The council is higher then me. I'm just like a peasent to the kings and queens. I mean almost nothing to them, and you are lower than I am, they would have no problem killing us. I can't protect you all the time." I didn't know what to say. It was silent. It was getting late, and I need to get home soon.

"Drake, I gotta go, please don't leave without saying bye to me. Promise?" He nodded. I kissed him swiftly, and walked out his door.

Drake's P.O.V

I don't know where I'm going, but I have to go somewhere, and Lynix wants to come. I fI bring her, we have an automatic death sentance. But she is willing to give it up to be with me. I know she doesn't want me to change her. I can tell, but she wants to be with me. I packed some stuff, before laying down on my bed. I watched Tv for a bit, before I fell asleep.


	21. Chapter 21

CHAPTER 21

Lynix's P.O.V

Saturday. I was so happy I had no school today. I got ready, and ran to Drake's place. He was holding me in a huge hug before I was even out of the elevator. He picked me up, and carried me to his room. "What are we doing today?" I asked him. He shrugged.

"Let's go back to the cabin I brought you to." I nodded.

We spent the whole day there. hanging out in the sun, swimming in the small river, doing lots of stuff. It was a great day. He drove us back to his apartment. We were laughing, and singing, and having fun. Talking about the council too. He said they were _very_ crule to humans. Human life is like a life of an ant. It doesn't matter to them. They can make a death painful, or a quick snap of the neck. It was interesting to hear about how different vampire life is. We stumbbled up the hallway, laughing, and then he pulled me to a stop. He slammed me to the wall. Motioning for me to be quite. He mouthed the words 'vampires'. I was filled with fear. He slowly walked down the hall, not making one sound. He got to his door, and opened it slowly. All of a sudden, he was pinned to the wall, with a piece of wood in him chest. He was still moving and breathing and gasping for air, so it wasn;t in the heart. I screamed as loud as I could. He fell to the ground, trying to pull the stake out of his chest, but he was weak. I ran towards him. "G-go a-aw-way L-L-Lynix." He said in gasps of pain.

"No Drake, please." I pulled it out of his chest, and I could see it healing already. All of a sudden I was pinned agianst the wall. My neck was violently turned to the side, and my neck exploded with pain. I was screaming and kicking and trying to get away, but the vampire was so strong. My neck was on fire, and it hurt so bad, worse then in Alexa's house. This wasn't a bite meant for feeding. This was meant for pain. He let go and I fell to the ground, crying and holding my neck. I was kicked in the stomache, and then kicked agian. I could hear Drake screaming in the backround. I was going to die now. I opened my eyes slightly, and saw the vampire kicking me agian in the stomache. Drake was fighting another vampire. My neck was on fire agian. I just wanted this to end.

"P-please s-stop." I wimpered. The vampire just smiled at me and went back to drinking my blood. He was ripped off of me, and Drake was beside me protecting me. I couldn't move. I was in so much pain.

"Guys! Stop!" Drake was yelling. I kept fighting to keep my eyes open. They were getting heavy. "Stop!" Drake yelled. He threw one of the vampires at the wall, and then was stabbed in the stomache. He fell to the ground, his eyes locked on mine. 'I'm sorry' He mouthed to me. I just closed my eyes, and let my eyes close, not knowing if I would wake up.

I was thrown agianst a wall. It hurt bad. I moaned at the pain, and just laid there, in pain. I opened my eyes, slowly, and saw I was in a dark stone room. The floor was cold and dirty, and same with the walls. One of the walls were bars. I was in a cell. I just laid there, hoping the pain would stop, when in walked a man. He had glowing red eyes. Vampire. He had bright red hair, and his skin was pale. He walked over to me, and just laughed at my fear.

"What's you name?" He simply asked.

"H-Lynix." I replied. It hurt to speak. It hurt to do anything. I crawled into a ball on the dorty floor, and the vamprie just watched me.

"Do you know Drake Smith?" He asked.

"Yes." He sighed.

"I am Hogan. I am in the vampire council, you are human, and you know what we are, and any human that knows about vampires must be killed, you already know that though." He smiled. He looked so evil and scary. I gained enough strength to speak.

"W-what about the vampire hunters? T-they get off telling everybody ab-bout you, and I am the one who has t-to die?" Just saying that, I was exausted.

"Lynix, we kill anybody who knows about us. Vampire hunters are hunted down and killed on a daily basis. Now, I'm sorry do have to do this, but you have to die." He stepped close to me, and I just screamed. He didn't touch me. "Don't scream." He said evily.

"Where is Drake?" I spat at him.

"He is, _being taken care of._" He laughed. I felt so much hate for this guy. "Now, back to buisness." He grabbed me by my shirt, and pulled me up. He held , me agianst the wall, with no way to escape. I am going to die here. And I won't even get to see Drake. The vampire grabbed my neck, and I just closed my eyes, waiting for the sickening crack, and then the darkness, but nothing happened. He laughed at me. "Oh yes, I almost forgot. As much as I would like to kill you, I won't be the one to do it." He laughed, and dropped me on the floor. I was alone then. I cryed until I fell asleep.

Drake's P.O.V

I was laying on a table type thing, with my chest staked. It hurt. It was nowhere near my heart, but it's wood. It burns my insides. I was alone. Where is Lynix, is she even alive still? I did this to her, I have to get her out. I sat up, and gasped in the pain. I grabbed the wood, and slowly started to pull on it. The pain was worse. I wanted to scream in pain, but then somebody would come. I pulled on it, and then it was out. It gasped when it was out. It was healed in less then a minute. But I still hurt. I slowly walked to the door. It was unlocked. How crazy is that? I opened the door, and nobody was there. Something's wrong. I could feel the thirst coming up deep in my throat. It was bas yesterday, and it's 100 times worse now. And along with the blood and energy I lost from being stabbed. I need blood very soon. I walked down the hallway, and came to a small stairway. It went into a dar basement, with what looked like jail cells. I walked around and quickly found Lynix. The smell caught me. This isn't good. I can _feel_ her heart beeting. My eyes ere on fire, and my throat was burning with lust. I wanted to hurt her, drink all of her blood. But I can't I have to save her. I grabbed some random key, and tryed to open the lock. It opened. Okay, maybe this council isn't very smart. I went in, and bent down beside her. She was bleeding. The smell was intoxicating. I had to use all the strength I had left to not hurt her. I picked her up, and she jolted away. She was about to scream, when I clamped my hand over her mouth. She setteled down in realization, and started to cry. I started to walk, and noticed that the door was locked agian. This was the trap. I vampire was behind the bars, staring at me. He had such an evil glare.

"Hogan. What do you want?"

"Ahh Drake, you broke the rules. You both must die." I was confused.

"So why am I in here?" He smiled evily.

"To kill Lynix."


	22. Chapter 22

CHAPTER 22

Drake's P.O.V

I was standing there, in complete shock. _I have to kill Lynix?_ She was sitting on the ground. She was in a small ball crying. She was so scared. Did she hear what he said?

"You have got to be kidding me. I am not killing her!" I yelled at Hogan through the bars.

"You may not want to, not now, but you will, you will let your thirst get the best of you, and you will snap. You are going to kill her, and then we let you go." His face was pure evil. "Goodbye Drake." And he was gone. I punched the wall. I can't kill Lynix! But Hogan was right. I'll snap if I don't get blood soon. I'm already ready to snap. And Lynix bleeding isn't helping at all. I slowly walked over to her, trying to hard not to snap.

"Lynix, are you okay?" I wispered. I sat beside her, but not to close. She looked up at me. She was in pain, and she had been crying alot. "It's okay Lynix, we'll get out of this." I told her. But truth is, I don't know if _we_ will get out of this.

"What's going on Drake?" I just sighed. How am I going to tell her this?

"Well, Hogan is in the council. He wants you dead, but he's not going to kill you." She looked confused, and scared.

"Then who is?" I sudden sadness ran through me.

"They sent me in to kill you, but I don't want to, and I'm trying not to, but this is so hard. I am incredibly thirsty, and you are bleeding." I told her. I thought she would take and automatic step back, but she didn't, she just stayed there beside me.

"Oh." She simply said. "Well, then do it." She took me off gaurd. She wants me to kill her?

"Lynix, I'm not going to kill you." I took a breath, and regretted it instantly. The blood made my mouth water, and I had to move away from her. I had my eyes closed, and my head in my hands, trying to gain control agian. This is going to me hard. I stood up and walked over to the bars. If I had my full strength, I might be able to bend them or something, but they are super strong metal, and they are made so vampires can't get out of them, especially when they have to strength. I backed away from the bars, and leaned agianst the wall. I sighed. I am not getting out of here with Lynix. She stood up, and walked over to me. She sat beside me, and put her head on my shoulder.

"Please don't do this Lynix. I don't want to do it. You are making this so hard." I stopped breathing. Vampires don't need alot of air, but they need to breath sometime. I knocked my head on the wall.

"Drake, it's okay, we'll get out." She was wrong. I was having doubts now.

"Take your sweater, and try to make a bandage to stop the bleeding." I told her. I got up, and sat agianst the wall on the other side of the small cell. I heard her sigh. She took off her sweater, and ripped it into pieces. She was hurt, I could tell, but she was moving and I don't think she has and broken bones. But I can't tell. She covered up her cuts, and the smell went away a little bit. She walked over, and sat beside me. I can feel my eyes turning bright red, they'll be black soon. My throat is on fire. I am in pain. That's how bad it is. "Lynix, you have to stop. You have to stay away from me. You have no idea how bad this is and how hard it is to control. Just please get away from me." I sounded harsh. I hated how I must be making her feel. I love her, but she has to stay away.

"I trust you Drake." She wispered. She sounded so innocent and sad.

"Don't, Lynix." I jumped up, and walked to the other side of the room.

Lynix's P.O.V

He looked so scary. He looked like a monster. His eyes were so dark red, almort black, and he looked almost evil. _He looks like a vampire_, is what I thought. And I was right, that's exactly what he looked like, because that's what he is. Me being here is causing him pain. He can't control it much longer, I can tell. He said I shouldn't trust him. But I do, I know he doesn't really want to hurt me, but his vampire side does. His vamprie side wants to tear my throat out and drink my blood. I cringed at the thought. He was sitting agianst the wall on the other side of the room. His eyes were closed and he wasn't breathing. Every now and then he would take a small breath, but then he wouldn't breath for a few minutes. My body hurts. I don't think anything is broken, but when the vampire kicked me in the stomache, it hurt. My muscles hurt, and my neck is burning almost. Like a burn from touching the grill on the stove. I put parts of my sweater over my small cuts, and the two bite marks on my neck. It stopped the bleeding a bit, but Drake can still smell it. Which causes him pain. I just want this all to be over. I don't _want_ to die, but what's my choice? And it's hurting Drake that he's going to do it. I laid on the hard cold ground, and just wanted to sleep. "I love you Drake." I wispered. He didn't move. He didn;t even take a breath. I closed my eyes, and was just about asleep, when I heard somebody beside me. "I love you too." He wispered in my ears. I fell into the darkness.

Drake's P.O.V

"I love you Drake." She wispered. I didn't move. The slightest movement could set me off. I stayed silent, just sitting on the cold ground. I just opened my left eye, the slightest bit, and found myself beside her ear.

"I love you too." I wispered. I had to take a breath to say this. She smelled good. I just wanted to kill her right there, not caring about anything. I'm so close. I'm right beside her neck, and I could just do it so quickly. She's asleep so she wouldn't feel anything, at first. I moved the small piece of her sweater that she used to cover up her bite marks from before. She was bleeding. The smell hit my like a brick. I can't control it anymore. I want it. I need it. I'm going to have it.


	23. Chapter 23

CHAPTER 23

Drake's P.O.V

I was right beside her neck, just about to bite. Her blood is so entoxicating. I leaned in closer, and my lips were touching her neck. I could taste the blood that was on her neck. I pulled back the slightest bit. It set me off. I could feel my fangs coming out. If I start, I won't stop. But at this ver moment I don't care. All I can think about is her blood. The tiny taste I got off her neck was setting everything off. I'm going to snap. And Lynix is going to die. _Don't do it Drake. _My inside voice was screaming at me. _I want it though, I need to have it._ My thirst was eating away at me, I can't control it anymore. I put my lips to her throat, and bit softly. I heard her gasp and wake up instantly. She tryed to pull away but I had hold of her. It tasted better then any other persons blood. She quickly went limp on the floor. I could feel her heart beating a thousand beats per minute. She was gasping for air. I could feel my eyes going back to the normal red, and the thirst slowly leaving my body, as I drank Lynix's blood. Then it hit me. _I'm drinking Lynix's blood._ The girl I love, and promised to protect. The girl I told not to trust me, but she trusted me anyways, the monster. The girl, that was going to die if I didn't let go now. Her heart beat slowed so rappidly. It was so slow. And I couldn't stop. _Your going to kill her Drake._ The voice in my head told me. It was right. I need to stop. I took one last swallow of her blood, and dropped her. I could feel my strength coming back to me. _But did I kill her?_ She wasn't moving, or making any noise at all. She was hardly breathing. I could hear her heart. It was beating far to slow. What have I done. Hogan appeared outside the cell.

"Hello Drake." I was full of anger, the hate, the disgust in myself, just staring at her motionless body. Her heart kept beating slower and slower. I couldn't look away from what I had done to her. She had blood all over her shirt, and she had two bite marks on her neck. I had done this to her. I will never be able to live with myself if she dies, and she will. "Drake, she's not dead yet." Hogan said in a harsh voice.

"She's not dead yet, but she will die." I said in a sad and depressed voice. I was so disgusted with myself.

"Good, you can leave then." I heard the 'click' of the door unlocking. I just sat there, looking at her. She looked like she was asleep, so peaceful, and happy. "Drake, you have to leave now." I just ignored him. I have so much hate for this man. He made me do this to her. He made me hurt her, and she made me kill her. "Drake." He stepped in the small cell. He put a hand on my shoulder. "This is why humans can't know." I grabbed his hand, and had him pinned agianst the wall in an instant. He laughed. "What are you going to do, kill me? It won't get your worthless human back." I threw him agianst the wall on the other side of the small room, and had hold of him in less then a second.

"The _human_ has a name. Her name is Lynix, and she is worth everything in my life." I spat at him. "And I swear if I ever see you agian I will kill you. He smirked. If only I had a wooden stake with me now. Suddenly, I was agianst the wall, and Hogan had hold of me by the neck.

"Drake, you can't kill me, I am stronger than you, and even if you killed me, the rest of the council would come after you. So do what you want." He let go of my neck. My eyes were black, with hate. He was smiling.

"This is just a game to you! You don't care about anybody! Humans are not worthless,they are better then we are. We are monsters. Some more than other." His smile just got bigger. He walked towards the door.

"The door is open, you can leave now. Goodbye Drake." He was gone. I was alone in the depressing room, and Lynix was laying on the floor. Amazingly her heart was beating. But this is bad. She's not breathing, and the small heart beat she has, isn't enough. I bent down beside her. I don't know what to do. I slowly picked her up, and ran out of the room. I left the basement, and ran to the closest door I fould find. It was was like running in a maze, I was lost. But I finally found a door. It led outside. I kicked the door open, and then sun shone in my face. It didn't burn me or anything, but it messed with my eyes. I ran away from the place, as fast as my super speed could take me. It took me five minutes to get to my apartment. I kicked the doors open, and set her on the couch. Her heart just kept getting slower, it couldn't get any slower. I put my mouth to her and tryed to breath for her. I pumped her heart, but it seemed so hopeless. I can't take her to the hospital yet, not with the marks on her body. I bit my wrist, and put it to her mouth. Now if she dies, at least I'll see her agian. Maybe. To become a vampire, the human has to die with vampire blood in thier system. It's so old fashioned. The vampire blood would also heal her faster. I could see her cuts healing already. I kept pumping her heart, and breathing for her, but nothing was happening. _What do you expect is going to happen?_ The thought struck we. I don't even know. I just don't want her to die. Lynix can't die. I won't let her.


	24. Chapter 24

CHAPTER 24

Lynix's P.O.V

I woke up from my alarm. I had to buy a new one because I threw my old one and it smashed. I sat up in my bed, and saw Drake spread out all over my bed. He looked so comfy. I smiled at him. He was till asleep. I poked his forhead. He opened his eyes.

"What are you doing?" He asked laughing a bit.

"Poking you." He laughed. I sat up, was just staring at me.

"Are your bruises gone?" He asked. I lifted up my shirt to show him. Almost gone. "Good. Almost healed." I got out of my bed, and went and took a quick shower. I got dressed, and walked out, to find Drake, dressed and ready to go.

"Okay, one day, I'm going to beat you, I'll be out here before you get back." He looked at me.  
"Wanna bet?" He asked me joking.

"Five bucks." He laughed, and we shook on it. I grabbed my bag, and we walked into the kitchen. I got my usual banana, and offered Drake one. He cringed at it, and smiled. We walked down the street to Alexa's house.

"Oh my gosh Lynix, where have you been? We have been so worried, we couldn't get ahold of you, where were you?" She looked almost mad, but hten pulled me into a hug.

"I was, well, just out of town. I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but I'm back, and I'm okay, let's go to school." She let go, and we started walking, I was holding hands with Drake. Alexa was chatting bla bla bla, she's by best friend, but she talks about random crap. Gage was sick, so it was just us three. We got on school property, and Alexa ran over to talk to a few of her friends in her history class. And I was left with Drake. We sat under a tree, waiting for class to start. We were really early, and it was to nice out to go inside. We sat there in silence for a few moments, soaking up the sun. I looked at him, and he was watching me.

"What." I was confused. He just smiled.

"Nothing, just lookin' at you." I smiled. Class was going to start in a few minutes, so we headed to out lockers. I got my stuff, and walked into the classroom, and Drake was already sitting there. He smiled at me, and I sat beside him.

Weeks past, and I had only missed a day of school, I got sick. April, May, and now it's June 3rd. A few more weeks, and then I'm done school, and I get to spend the rest of my life with Drake. But that won't be to long, not for him. 'Cause I'm going to die, from old age or even from the vampire council if they ever find me. I have been thinking about it alot. Maybe I want him to change me. I was walking home from school, alone, when he appeared beside me. He startled me. He laughed.

"Hey, you been hope and back already?" I asked him. He just laughed.

"Yea, came to hang out with you, whatcha up to?" I looked at him, and smiled.

"Walking home." He laughed.

"What do you want to do?" I thought about it for a few minutes.

"Let's go back to the little cottage you showed me a couple of months ago." We walked to my house, and then he took me to the cottage. It was just as beautiful as before. I loved it here, it was quiet, and peaceful, and beautiful, and we were always alone. Drake would always tell me stories about his life in the past, about Zoey, and everything. It was like he had a never ending library of stories to tell me. They were so interesting. It was like living in a story book. We walked into the cottage, and sat in the chairs. He grabbed a baggie full of blood, and a can of sode for me. The blood didn't gross me out anymore, I just got used to it, and better bags than people.

"So what you want to talk about?" He asked me. He had a big smile. I just shrugged, and took a sip of my pop.

"Well, I want to talk about the future." His smile dropped. he sighed, he knew what I wanted to talk about.

"Lynix, I really don't want to change you, because, I don't want you to be a monster like I am, and, it's just the vampire hunters will always be after you, just like me. And I don't want that for you."

"But Drake, if you don't change me then I will die, humans are breakable remeber?" I told him, he just sighed.

"I will do it, if that's what you really really want, but you only have one chance at being human, and if you don't like being a monster then what?" He had a point.

"But you wouldn't let me be a monster."

"No, I wouldn't, but you would need to live on blood, human blood, vampires can't survive on just animal blood, which means you have to feed on people, or steal from a blood bank, and I know you don't want to do either." He was completely serious. He's right, the whole blood thing would be the downfall, but I could get used to it. Right? I don't know, but either way, I want to stay with Drake.

"Drake, I just don't want to leave you." He pulled my into a hug.

"I know, but, I just want you to be happy, and I don't know if you would be happy like me."

"But that's the point of it, nobody can tell what's going to happen in the future, well, except for Alice Cullen." I laughed, he just shook his head. "No but really, all you can do is hope, and I think I would be happy, the blood thing I could get over, and then we can leave, so that the vampire hunters don't know about us, and then we would be on the safe side of the vampire council, right?" I have a good point, and he know's it. He just sighed.

"Okay, I'll do it, but after Grad, when we cal be alone so I can make sure you don't hurt anybody, if that's what you want."

"It's what I want Drake." I smiled, and he smiled back.

"Your smile makes me happy." I laughed.

"So then its official, ofter grad, I'll be like you."

"It's official." It kind of scared me. As much as I want to be like him, I'm not 100% sure. It's a scary thought. Sure everybody says that they want to be a vampire, but when you get the chance, and you find out you are going to be a vampire, it turns scary. And I don't know how it will turn out, but like I told Drake, nobody knows. But this is what I want. "What day do you want me to do it?" He asked. I had to think about it. I need time to talk to Alexa and Gage, and I need preperation time.

"July 15th." I said. It was a random day, but it would work.

"July 15th, your death day."


	25. Chapter 25

CHAPTER 25

Lynix's P.O.V

A few days went by, they were normal, but something was different, something was bugging me. I know what it is. It's what Drake said. 'July 15, your death day'. It's scaring me, alot. The very thought that I will die. I understand that I would have to die to become a vampire, but the truth is I am very scared about it. I've never died before. I smiled at the thought. Drake and I were walking down the street to his new apartment. He moved two blockes away from my house. It's nicer too. We walked into the small lobby, and hopped into the elevator. He lives on the third floor. I felt the elevator car start to move, and we begane to move up. When it stopped, we walked out, and his room was right there. Room 124. It was nice, a king-size bed, huge living room, and even bigger kitchen. "How much money do you have Drake?" He must have alot to afford anything like this.

"More then you have ever seen." I was puzzled.

"How do you have so much money; did you steal it?" I asked joking. He rolled his eyes.

"Umm, are you forgetting that I have been alive for onehundred and sixty years?" He laughed. We sat on the huge black leather couch, and we just sat. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"What makes you think something is wrong?" I asked him.

"The past few days you have been very, sad, of worried." I just sighed.

"Because I am Drake, and I'm scared."

"About..."

"About everything. I even know, just-" Here come the water works. He wipped the tears off my face.

"There is nothing to be scared of Lynix." He smiled. Gosh he was so beautiful. I sat back in the couch.

"I'm just scared of being changed. I don't know what it's going to be like, if it's going to hurt, what it's going to feel like, anything." I sighed. He took a breath to speak, and then stopped, re-wording what he was going to say.

"Lynix, I already told you this, you don't have to do it, I won't do it if you don't want me to."

"I want it Drake, I'm just scared."

"Don't be scared Lynix, first off, I'm here with you, and second, it won't hurt, it's really easy to do. Just-"

"I know Drake, you explained it to me before. I have to have your blood in my system, and then I have to die. I get it, and that's what's scaring me. The death thing." I sighed.

"Lynix, you can't think about it that way, it's really not that scary if you think about it, it's like, sleeping; because, it's dark, and then you wake up. That's all that's to it." He smiled.

"Okay, if you say so." I felt a little bit better. But I have a question. "Drake." He looked at me. "Have you ever changed anybody?" He stayed silent for a second.

"Do you want to meet my friend?" I shurgged.

"Yea, sure. Now?" He nodded. Suddenly I was in the elevator, and it was going down to the lobby. We were alone in the elevator.

"You have to stop doing that. You scare me at how fast you are." He just laughed.

We were in his car, speeding down the highway. We pulled off into the country. We drove downt the small one way road, and ended up in the middle of a forest. He pulled off into what at first looking like nothing, but then you can see a pathway. We drove in for almost five minutes, until we came up to this huge mansion. He stopped the car, and we both got out. We walked up the stairs. They looked like castle stairs. He knocked on the door, once, and it suddenly flung open. There, standing onfront of me, was this huge guy. He had red eyes. Vampire. He looked to be about sixteen or so, and I have to admit, he was cute. But not Drake cute. He had short spikey blonde hair, and his face was just something that would make you want to melt. He had a huge smile on his face, and it was beautiful. But agian, Drake it better.

"Drake, I haven't seen you in years. How have you been?" The vampire asked him. I'm guessing he didn't notice me, because I was standing behind Drake.

"Well, it's been good. Been running from the humans, and running _into_ humans." He said with a sly smirk. He stepped out of the way, so that the vampire could see me. "Tony, this is Lynix, Lynix, Tony." Tony looked at me. At first I was scared, then he started laughing at me.

"What?" I asked in defense. I started blushing.

"Lynix, Tony is one of my best friends, I changed him. He had been my friend for ages. I think it was 1920." Tony nodded. "Yea, we met at an old shoe factory. I worked there for like, three days. But we became friends, and I ended up telling him, and then the council tried to come after him, so I changed him." Tony smiled, showing two giant white fangs. "And we have been friends since then."

"Would you like to come in?" He asked. We walked in, and it was an awesome house. It was undescribable. There was a huge room with a huge Tv hanging on the wall, and couches and chairs. I sat on a big red comft chair, and Drake sat in one beside me.

"So when are you changing her Drake?" Tony asked, straight forward. I was caught of gaurd.

"Well, we decided July 15th." Drake told him. I nodded my head. Tony just smirked.

"Your scared, aren't you?" He asked. I kinda nodded.

"Y-yea, I am, just the thought of dying, and just, yea." I laughed at how stupid I sounded.

"I remember what it was like. Your scared at first, be you take his blood, and then you just close you eyes. Then he will, well, yea." He didn't finish. I looked at Drake, and his face seemed to drop. He was going to kill me. That was a whole new subject. "So, have the council been after you yet?" He asked, trying to switch subjects.

"Yea, we just recently had a, 'problem' with them." I said.

"They tryed to get me to kill her." Drake was saying this so much easier than I was. "I almsot did. But I got her out."

"Aww, Drake's a hero now is he?" Tony joked. I smiled.

"Not really, I almost killed her." He was sad agian.

"Well." Tony said, trying to change the subject yet agian. "How did you guys meet?" Everything he asked had to do with death.

"Kiki." I slipped out. I sighed, and heard Drake sigh too.

"Okay, well this isn't getting anywhere. What do you want to talk about?" He asked me, taking the hint that that wasn't a good subject. I shrugged. I really don't have a social life. It was silent for a bit, and we were just staring at eachother.

"Well, we better get going, it's getting kind of late." Drake said. I nodded.

"It was nice to meet you Tony." He smiled.

"Same to you, and Drake, come more often." He laughed and nodded. We walked out the door, and Drake opened the door for me, and I stepped in.

We drove for what seemed like forever. It started to rain, and it got cold out. We got back to my house, and I walked inside alone. Drake had "stuff" to do. I walked in my room, and just fell on my bed. With in minutes, I was asleep.

I had a dream, that I was back at the cottage Drake showed me. We were sitting by the small river, him and I, and behind us was Tony. We were talking, but I couldn't hear what we were talking about. Tony walked over, and stepped infront of me. I looked at Drake, and he had hungry black eyes. And then I woke up. It was weird and pointless, and scary. Drake looked evil. I quickly fell asleep agian.


	26. Chapter 26

CHAPTER 26

Drake's P.O.V

I set the body down on the pavement, and quicky ran away. Nobody would find her. She's not dead, and she won't die. I slowed down when I got across the street from Lynix's house. It's ten at night, so I'll pop in for a bit, maybe stay the night. I was about to cross the road, when a cop car went screaming by me. I waitedfor him to be out of sight, because I do not want to get a tickit for J-walking. I ran across, and climbed up the side of the house, and tapped on her window. She was asleep. I tapped on it a little harder, and she rolled over in her bed, so she was facing the window. She opened her eyes, and smiled lazily. She sat up and opened the window. "Hey Drake." She wispered. I stepped in the window, and tripped and fell on the floor. "Shhh, my mom's here, she's drunk and she's mad about something, but I don't know, shhh."

"That right there was a fail." I wispered. I rolled over and laid on the ground, looking at her ceiling. I could feel her staring at me. She laid down beside me, and she looked up too. "You know, this would be better if we were in the grass, looking at the stars." I wispered. She laughed a bit.

"But it's wet outside." I rolled my eyes.

"Come on." We walked over to her bedroom window, and I opened it farther so we could get out. It wasn't to high, but I could see she was scared of jumping. I help out my arms. "Come here." I wispered. I pulled her into a hug, and we stepped over to the window. "Close your eyes." She smiled at me, and then closed them. I jumped out the window and landed easily. She screamed and I laughed at her. We ended up on the wet grass, and we laid down, not caring about getting wet. The sky was clear and all the stars were out. It was beautiful. We were silent, just laying there. The wetness of the grass was nice on my skin, even though my skin was already freezing cold. We just lay there, staring at the stars. She moved closer so her head was laying on my chest. She soon fell asleep, and I just stroked her hair.

Lynix's P.O.V

We were laying in the wet grass, and it was refreshing on my skin, and it was nice out. I moved closer to Drake, and laid my head on his chest. I could feel him reathing, but something was missing. _He has not heart beat._ I thought. It was true. I tryed to listen for it, btu he didn't have one. He didn't have a heart. I fell asleep thinking about it.

I woke up in my nice warm bed, next to Drake. I rolled over to face him, and he was awake smiling at me. "Why are you always awake when I am?" I asked him.

"'Cause I don't have to sleep as much as humans." I rolled my eyes.

"There's alot of side affects to being a vampire." He nodded. "I'm going for a shower. I'll race you." He smiled. "Wait until I get in the bathroom. Then you can go." He nodded. I stepped out of my bed, and stepped towards the bathroom door, eyeing him. He just laughed at me. I mopened the door, and stepped in, taking one last look at him, and then quickly closing the door, and jumping into the shower. I took less than five minutes, and rushed to my bedroom. There he was, sitting on my bed, fully dressed, contacts in, and make-up on, staring at me.

"Got ya." I sighed annoyed. He just smiled. I grabbed my stuff, and headed down stairs.

We walked to school alone. Gage got Alexa sick, so neither of them are at school today. We walked on school property, hand-in-hand, and people were staring at us. I was confused. They know we are dating, everybody does. I was kind of annoyed, but just ignored them. They did it all day too. Staring at us. After school they did it too.

"What's their problem?" I asked Drake. He shrugged.

"I have no idea." He said confused too. We walked back to my house, and went to my room. I jumped on my bed, and laid down, Drake was already there. Stupid vampire speed. I turned the Tv on, and the news came up.

"There was an outbreak last night,

"Another death on our small town. It lookes to be another animal attack, but there has been so many in the past few months. Police are not saying anything but that it was an animal, but we are beginning to think that maybe this was a murder. In other news, the death of thirteen year old Kiki was declared an animal attack. The animal is still being looked for, if you-" She was cut off by a man in the backround running onto screen. Some security guy tryed to hold him, but he was yelling.

"IT WASN'T AN ANIMAL ATTACK, IT'S VAMPIRES, THEY ARE REAL, THEY DID THIS. VAMP-" He punched the guy trying to drag him off the screen. He grabbed the microphone from the news reporter. "Okay, there are vampires they are real, they kill humans and I know I sound crazy but they are real." He said it all in one breath. Somebody tried to take him off screen agian, but another person told him to continue. "I know I sound crazy, but they attack and kill people. This is not science-fiction anymore people. They have lived for years among us. They have red eyes, and pale skin." Some girl was walking up to him.

"Sir, I have a question, do you know of any vampires?" She sounded like she was joking. Nobody believed him. He nodded.

"I am a vampire hunter. I hunt them down and kill them. There is at least one vampire in town, and I know who he is. Drake Smith." He simply said. All the blood in my face dropped. My face went whiter that Drake's. "He killed Kiki, and many more. They are coming after you Dra-" He was pulled off screen, and it went back to the normal reporter.

"This man that appeared last night, we have no idea if what he said is true, but be careful out there." The screen went black, and it changed to Familt Guy. I shut the Tv off. My jaw was sitting on the floor(not really). I didn't dare look at Drake. I had so many thought going through my head. That's why everybody was staring at us today. And now everybody knows about him now. I turned around to face him, and he was gone. My window was open. I ran over to it, and he was nowhere to be seen. I heard a knock on my bedroom door. I opened it, and my mom walked in.

"S-s-sooo." She laughed. She was drunk. "I-I-I heared your boyfriend is a vampire." She was laughing, and then she passed out on the floor. I started crying right there. I slammed the door, and I think it hit her in the head, but I didn't care. I curled up in a ball on my floor and cried.

Drake's P.O.V

I was in complete shock. The screen went black, and then I found myself in the middle of the forest down the street from her house. I leaned pu agianst a tree, and collapsed. What am I going to do? I hit my head on the tree. I can't stay here anymore. The guy told everybody. The vampire council will come to our town and kill him as soon as possible, and if they find out that Lynix is alive... NO I can't think about that. I have to get my stuff _and _Lynix, and leave.


	27. Chapter 27

CHAPTER 27

Lynix's P.O.V

I woke up in the morning. My eyes were puffy and pink from crying. I was still on the floor. I stood up, and my back was stiff. My clock said 10:45am. I'm late for school. I grabbed my stuff, and put a little make-up on to try and cover up the puffy eyes, and ran to school. I walked into class, and everybody was staring at me. Alexa was back too, she looked like me like I was a freak. When class was over, she pulled me aside.

"What happened?" She asked me. I shooke my head.

"I was just crying all night." She hugged me.

"Is this about Drake?" She came closer to me. "Is it true?" She wispered in my ear.

"No, it's not, but have you seen him? I have to talk to him." She shrugged. "Thanks Alexa, I'll see you later." I went to class. School went by slowly, and people were staring at me all day. When final bell rang, I ran out the school. Friday. I ran home, and ran to my room. Drake was sitting there on my bed. His eyes were black with hate. "Hi Drake." I said feeling myself starting to cry. I stepped close to him, and he just stood up and walked away from me.

"Lynix, I have to leave, you can come, but I have to leave now." He sighed. His eyes were locked closed. I felt the warm tears running down my cheeks.

"Drake, I can't leave until after grad, and you can't leave me." I said.

"I know, but I have to." Suddenly I had an idea.

"Grad in in two weeks, just wait two weeks, and then we can leave, and you can change me and it will work, please." I was beggin him. "And you could stay at the cottage. They wouldn't know where you are." He sighed.

"That could work, but you have to stay quiet, they can't know what I really am, and they will talk to you, and try to get out where I am, but you can't tell them." I nodded.  
"I know Drake, juts don't leave yet." He sighed.

"Fine." His eyes were still closed, and he was as far away from me as he could get.

"Drake, what's wrong?" I stepped closer to him, and he tryed to take a step back, but the wall was behind him.

"I haven't fed in more then a week. It is killing me. And your blood is bugging me." His eyes were still closed, and he wasn't breathing. "Just please don't get any closer." I stepped closer to him, closer and closer, until I was right infront of his face. "H-Lynix." He was moving, trying to get away, but I was following him, every move he made. "Lynix. Stop. I'm warning you."

"I trust you Drake." Suddenly he had me pinned to the wall. His eyes were open and his eyes were black. Pure Black, like coal. He had my neck in his hand, and he was choking me. My feet were off the ground, he was lifting me in the air by my neck.

"I told you, not to trust me Lynix." I was gasping for breath, and he was bruising my neck. I suddenly started to panic, I can't breathe! And this is Drake! He is doing this to me! His eyes were closed agian. Was he really going to lose control? He slammed my head agianst the wall. I moaned at the pain.

"S-s-top D-Drake." I wispered with that last breath I had left. I could feel the darkness creeping up on me. "I-I can't breath Drake! Stop!" I let go, and I fell to the floor, breathing heavy and crying.

"You see. You shouldn't trust me Lynix." He just stood there, not moving. I stood up slowly, and walked to my bed. I laid down on it, and cryed. This guy that I am suposed to love, constantly tries to kill me. I could feel him sit on the bed next to me. "I'm sorry Lynix, y-you have no idea what this is like, a-and I just don't want to hurt you, and I do anyways. And I can't help it, it's eating me away." He sounded sorry. I opened my eyes, and his were locked shut. I rolled over, and sat up to be beside him.

"Drake, I don't know what to do, I don't want this to happen, I just want to be with you, away from all the drama and lust and pain. I just want it to be you and me." I said through my tears. He handed me a tissue. I wipped my face, and laid back down on the bed. He took a breath, and I could see the want on his face, the pain, the lust. I stoop up, and walked into the bathroom. I looked at my neck. It was turning a light purple. _He bruised me._ It's better than bitting. I sighed, and went back to my room. He hadn't moved. I sat down beside him, and put my head on his shoulder. He just sat there, not breathing, not moving at all. I stood up, and walked out of my room, turning back quickly. "Stay here. I'll be back." No movement. _Where are you going?_ I thought. To the blood bank.

Drake's P.O.V

I sat there on her bed. She must hate me, I told her not to be scared, and that she can trust me, but I am wrong. She can't just trust me. I tried to kill her, that's my nature, I am built to kill. I sat there not moving. My throat was burning, like it was in fire. Like eating a million cinnimon hearts and having no water. I must have sat there for a while, because Lynix stepped in the house. I could hear her slam the door. She walked up the stairs and her scent filled the room. And something else too. I opened one eye, and there, standing infront of mt, was Lynix, holding six bags of blood. She tossed one to me. I caught it in my hands, and just held it there, staring at it.

"You did this for me? I tried to kill you, to many times to count, and you pull this off." I smirked.

"Yes." She simply said. She walked over, and set the rest on her bed seside me.

"Thank you." I said. She is amazing, nobody would ever do that for me. Ever. She stood up.

"I umm, don't want to watch, so I'm just going to leave them room for a bit, um, enjoy." She walked out the room, and I tore the bag open a gulped the red liquid down. It stopped the burning in my throat. I drank a second bag, being careful not to get any blood on the bed or floor. It tasted so good in my throat, and I felt my eyes go back to normal red. I was okay for now. I grabbed the four bags, and walked to the door to find Lynix.

Lynix's P.O.V

I closed the door behind me. I was so tired and annoyed and scared, my thoughts where going crazy. I sat on the floor, agianst the door. I sighed, and tried not to listen to Drake. He scared me. He is scaring me, and It's getting hard to deal with. Is Drake trying to hurt me? It doesn't seem like he want's to, teh Drake side, but his other side, the side that needs blood, and death, and fear, the vampire side. The door suddenly oppened, and I fall back onto the floor, looking right up and Drake. He had coulor in his face, not that vampires did, but his eyes were normal red, and he looked happier. He smiled at me. "Thank you, Lynix." He said.

I smiled. I stood up, and walked to my bed. He came over, but didn't get to close, not because he couldn't control himself, but because he didn't know if I was scared of him. I rolled me eyes.

"Lynix, I am sorry, I-I just-" I help my hand up.

"I get it. Just stop. Please." He sighed.

"Do you hate me?" He asked. I sighed.

"No, I don't, but, you are starting to scare me Drake." I felt like I was going to cry agian.

"I know, and you should, that is best. I love you Lynix, and I don't want to hurt you, but it's hard." He sat beside me. I didn't move, or speak. We sat in silence, when I heard a knock on the door downstairs. I stoop up to go get it, but Drake grabbed my wrist and help me back. "Don't." He simply said. I was confused. "You can;t hear them, but I can, vampire hunters." He wispered. My eyes widened in shock, and I sat back on the bed. "Go get the door. Tell them we broke up, and you have no idea where I am." He wispered. He kissed me lightly. "Good-bye Lynix." And he was gone. I walked down stairs, and three big guys walked in my house. I couldn't stop thinking if Drake really ment we broke up...


	28. Chapter 28

CHAPTER 28

Lynix's P.O.V

I opened the door, and three big men walked in. One lookedolder , he looked looked to be around thirty-five or so, he had jet black hair, and grey eyes. One of them looked to be about my age. He had silver hair, and he had really blue eyes. I felt like I knew him from somewhere, but he had sunglasses on, and he had a hoodie over his head. The last guy, looked scary. He had blonde hair, and he had sun glasses on. He looked older then the others, and looked to be the leader. They all had big guns and wooden stakes on their belts. "Are you Lynix Thomas?" The old guy asked in a harsh and cruel voice. I nodded. They walked in, and I led them into the living room. The sat on a few chairs, and just eyed me.  
"Can I do anything for you?" I asked, not liking how scared my voice sounded.

"Yes, do you know a Drake Smith?" He asked. I nodded. "Are you two dating?" He asked.

"W-well." I studdered. "Not anymore, we broke up about three days ago." He nodded.

"And why did you two break up?" Grr, he's trying to get in my buisness.

"Well, we didn't like eachother I guess." He didn't look happy.

"Do you know what Drake is? Do you know if what that guy on Tv said is true?"

"What, about him being a vampire?" I kind of laughed a little. "Vampires aren't real." I laughed some more, hoping they wouldn't see through my pitty attempt to lie. He just continued.

"Do you know where Drake is?" He was sounding very mean and like he wanted to kill someone.

"I don't know." I answered honestly, I have no idea where he went. He nodded and stood up.

"If you ever see him, call me." He handed me a card with a phone number on it. The old guy stood up, and the middle age guy too. But the younger guy, stayed back, and he just looked at me.

"What?" I asked him. He shrugged.

"You know where what he is, you know it's true." I was kind of shocked.

"What are you talking about." I stood up and started to leave, but he was infront of me.

"He is a vampire, and you know it." He was being sly and sneaky. I didn't know what to say.

"He isn't a vampire. He doesn't have red eyes, and he's not pale, and he doesn't have fangs. Vampires aren't even real." I am a very bad lier. He just rolled his eyes.

"You are a bad lier. You always have been." Wait what? Always have been? "Just admit it." I came back to me sences.

"So what, you can hunt him down and kill him? I don't think so." I turned around to walk away, but he grabbed my arm.

"So he _is_ a vampire?" Oh crap.

"No, he's not, he's-"

"Stop lying." I sighed.

"I-I just, don't hurt him. Please." He pulled down his hood, and took his sunglasses off. He smiled. Then it hit me. "Kane! You used to go to our school. You used to be my friend." I suddenly happy and was excited. "I haven't seen you in months, where have you been? Oh my gosh we missed-" I started to walk up to him to hug him, but he stepped back.

"Yea, I dropped out." He interupted me. He came back in and sat on the couch. "About a year ago, right at the end of they year, I came home after school, to find my mother dead." He sighed. "She was killed by, what they police said, an animal. But some guys came to my house, and they told me the truth." He looked sad. "So I wanted to find who did this to my mother." I felt sad for him.

"But not all vampires are bad Kane." I told him. He was suddenly angry.

"Yes they are, every one of them, they all drink human blood, they all kill, they are all monsters." Then I got mad.

"They aren't all monsters! Especially Drake!" I was standing, yelling at him.

"Yea, maybe not to you, but he didn't kill somebody you love."

"And he did to you?" He nodded.

"Drake didn't kill your mother Kane, there are so many vampires out there, theres to many to count, it could be anybody."  
"Yea, but still, he is a vampire, and somebody from his kind killed me mom. So I kill every vamprie I see." He was starting to piss me off.

"Drake is better then them. He doesn't kill."

"He's the only vampire in town. He killed Kiki, he killed that girl yesterday, and who knows how many other people."

"So your going to kill them for living. For doing what they have to do to stay alive?"

"No, the aren't alive, they are dead, disgusting, monsters. And yes, I will kill them." He stood up, and walked towards the door.

"Stop, Kane." He turned, and I saw was he was starting to cry. "I'm sorry about your mom. But, it happens, and, you can't change it." He just turned around.

"Tell your boyfriend to watch out, I'm coming after him." He walked out the doorand then turned back. "Oh and Lynix, we aren't friends anymore." Before I could say one more word, he was gone.

Drake's P.O.V

I left her room in such a flash, nobody could see me. I ended up in the forest agian. I didn't kill that girl. Yesterday, I left her on the ground, with a steady heart beat, I hardley took any blood anyways. I didn't kill her, which means somebody else did. Maybe a vampire? When I left, the bite marks were almost healed, and the guy said she had vamprie bite marks. Which means another vampire did this. So now I have a problem. Especially because they know what I am. I sat there for a it, before I thought it would be safe to go back to Lynix's house. I climbed up the house. She left the window open for me. I crawled in, and heard her walking back upstairs. She opened the door, and jumped when she saw me.

"Hey." I said. She waved, and came and sat beside me on the bed. She was silent. I know what she's thinking. "I didn't kill that girl yesterday. I swear, she was fine, she wasn't bleeding when I left, and she had a good heart beat and-" I just stopped. Something was bugging her. "What?" I asked her.

"I knew that guy, one of the guys that were just here." She sounded like she was going to cry. "He used to be my friend. Kane. We used to hang out and everything, but he's changed. His mother was, killed, by a vampire. He hates vampires, and he wants to kill every one of them. And he said that-" She was upset. "He's coming after you. But I didn't tell him where you were, but they figured out that we were dating. I told them that we broke up like you told me to, and Kane didn't believe me, he stayed and then I remembered him, and then, just, yea." She started to cry. Why does she cry so much?

"It's okay Lynix, It's okay." I was trying to comfort her, but it wasnt working. We sat there for awhile, just thinking. She stopped crying, and eventually fell asleep. I laid down beside her. What do I do? I don't know what to do anymore.


	29. Chapter 29

CHAPTER 29

Lynix's P.O.V

I opened the door, and three big men walked in. One looked older , he looked looked to be around thirty-five or so, he had jet black hair, and grey eyes. One of them looked to be about my age. He had silver hair, and he had really blue eyes. I felt like I knew him from somewhere, but he had sunglasses on, and he had a hoodie over his head. The last guy, looked scary. He had blonde hair, and he had sun glasses on. He looked older then the others, and looked to be the leader. They all had big guns and wooden stakes on their belts. "Are you Lynix Thomas?" The old guy asked in a harsh and cruel voice. I nodded. They walked in, and I led them into the living room. The sat on a few chairs, and just eyed me.  
"Can I do anything for you?" I asked, not liking how scared my voice sounded.

"Yes, do you know a Drake Smith?" He asked. I nodded. "Are you two dating?" He asked.

"W-well." I studdered. "Not anymore, we broke up about three days ago." He nodded.

"And why did you two break up?" Grr, he's trying to get in my buisness.

"Well, we didn't like eachother I guess." He didn't look happy.

"Do you know what Drake is? Do you know if what that guy on Tv said is true?"

"What, about him being a vampire?" I kind of laughed a little. "Vampires aren't real." I laughed some more, hoping they wouldn't see through my pitty attempt to lie. He just continued.

"Do you know where Drake is?" He was sounding very mean and like he wanted to kill someone.

"I don't know." I answered honestly, I have no idea where he went. He nodded and stood up.

"If you ever see him, call me." He handed me a card with a phone number on it. The old guy stood up, and the middle age guy too. But the younger guy, stayed back, and he just looked at me.

"What?" I asked him. He shrugged.

"You know where what he is, you know it's true." I was kind of shocked.

"What are you talking about." I stood up and started to leave, but he was infront of me.

"He is a vampire, and you know it." He was being sly and sneaky. I didn't know what to say.

"He isn't a vampire. He doesn't have red eyes, and he's not pale, and he doesn't have fangs. Vampires aren't even real." I am a very bad lier. He just rolled his eyes.

"You are a bad lier. You always have been." Wait what? Always have been? "Just admit it." I came back to me sences.

"So what, you can hunt him down and kill him? I don't think so." I turned around to walk away, but he grabbed my arm.

"So he _is_ a vampire?" Oh crap.

"No, he's not, he's-"

"Stop lying." I sighed.

"I-I just, don't hurt him. Please." He pulled down his hood, and took his sunglasses off. He smiled. Then it hit me. "Kane! You used to go to our school. You used to be my friend." I suddenly happy and was excited. "I haven't seen you in months, where have you been? Oh my gosh we missed-" I started to walk up to him to hug him, but he stepped back.

"Yea, I dropped out." He interupted me. He came back in and sat on the couch. "About a year ago, right at the end of they year, I came home after school, to find my mother dead." He sighed. "She was killed by, what they police said, an animal. But some guys came to my house, and they told me the truth." He looked sad. "So I wanted to find who did this to my mother." I felt sad for him.

"But not all vampires are bad Kane." I told him. He was suddenly angry.

"Yes they are, every one of them, they all drink human blood, they all kill, they are all monsters." Then I got mad.

"They aren't all monsters! Especially Drake!" I was standing, yelling at him.

"Yea, maybe not to you, but he didn't kill somebody you love."

"And he did to you?" He nodded.

"Drake didn't kill your mother Kane, there are so many vampires out there, theres to many to count, it could be anybody."  
"Yea, but still, he is a vampire, and somebody from his kind killed me mom. So I kill every vamprie I see." He was starting to piss me off.

"Drake is better then them. He doesn't kill."

"He's the only vampire in town. He killed Kiki, he killed that girl yesterday, and who knows how many other people."

"So your going to kill them for living. For doing what they have to do to stay alive?"

"No, the aren't alive, they are dead, disgusting, monsters. And yes, I will kill them." He stood up, and walked towards the door.

"Stop, Kane." He turned, and I saw was he was starting to cry. "I'm sorry about your mom. But, it happens, and, you can't change it." He just turned around.

"Tell your boyfriend to watch out, I'm coming after him." He walked out the doorand then turned back. "Oh and Lynix, we aren't friends anymore." Before I could say one more word, he was gone.

Drake's P.O.V

I left her room in such a flash, nobody could see me. I ended up in the forest agian. I didn't kill that girl. Yesterday, I left her on the ground, with a steady heart beat, I hardley took any blood anyways. I didn't kill her, which means somebody else did. Maybe a vampire? When I left, the bite marks were almost healed, and the guy said she had vamprie bite marks. Which means another vampire did this. So now I have a problem. Especially because they know what I am. I sat there for a it, before I thought it would be safe to go back to Lynix's house. I climbed up the house. She left the window open for me. I crawled in, and heard her walking back upstairs. She opened the door, and jumped when she saw me.

"Hey." I said. She waved, and came and sat beside me on the bed. She was silent. I know what she's thinking. "I didn't kill that girl yesterday. I swear, she was fine, she wasn't bleeding when I left, and she had a good heart beat and-" I just stopped. Something was bugging her. "What?" I asked her.

"I knew that guy, one of the guys that were just here." She sounded like she was going to cry. "He used to be my friend. Kane. We used to hang out and everything, but he's changed. His mother was, killed, by a vampire. He hates vampires, and he wants to kill every one of them. And he said that-" She was upset. "He's coming after you. But I didn't tell him where you were, but they figured out that we were dating. I told them that we broke up like you told me to, and Kane didn't believe me, he stayed and then I remembered him, and then, just, yea." She started to cry. Why does she cry so much?

"It's okay Lynix, It's okay." I was trying to comfort her, but it wasnt working. We sat there for awhile, just thinking. She stopped crying, and eventually fell asleep. I laid down beside her. What do I do? I don't know what to do anymore.


	30. Chapter 30

CHAPTER 30

Lynix's P.O.V

I woke up, feeling dizzy and sick, and very tired. I sat up, and noticed Drake beside me. He smiled at me. His smile made me want to melt. "Race?" I asked him. He laughed, and I ran to the bathroom. I jumped in the shower, and was out in five minutes. I walked out, and Drake wasn't there. "YES! I WIN!" I did a little happy dance, and then noticed he was behind me.

"Not quite, I have been here for two minutes." He laughed, and I growled, which made him laugh more. I ran downstairs, and grabbed my bag, and headed out the door to school, when I noticed Drake wasn't with me. He was standing at my door, staring at me.

"What?" I was confused. Suddenly he was infront of me.

"I can't come to school anymore, they know." Oh yea. I forgot. I was suddenly sad.

"Okay, be here when I get back, okay?" He smiled, and nodded. I headed off to Alexa's house. She was sitting on her steps, texting on her cell phone. "Hey Alexa." She looked up at me, and smiled. She looked like something was bugging her. "What's wrong?" She just smiled.

"Nothing, Gage just hasn't called in awhile, He didn't talk to me last night, and he's not texting me this morning." She shrugged. We walked to school, and Gage wasn't there either. School was boring without Drake, but Alexa and I had some time to catch up. Ever since we got boyfriends, we never got the chance to talk. We walked home after school, and talked.  
"So, where's Drake?" She asked. I sighed.

"He's, um, sick." She stopped, and looked at me.

"I thought vampires couldn't get sick." She smiled.

"He's not a vamprie Alexa, he's a normal human, okay maybe not normal, but who is normal these days." She laughed, and started walking agian. "So when was the last time you talked to Gage?" She shrugged.

"Last night. We walked home together, I don't know where you were, but whatever. He walked to my house, and then he left. I talked to him once when he got home. But I didn't talk to him anymore that night, and he usually sends me a text in the morning, but I got nothing. I'm not worried though, his cell is probably dead or something, and he came to school yesterday, and was complaining he felt sick, so he's probably just sick agian today." We talked a little more until we got to her house. "I'll see you tomorrow morning, bye Lynix." She hugged me, and I walked down the street. I got to my door, and I was about to open the door, when it opened infront of me, and Drake pulled me in, and kissed my on the lips. We were laughing. I dropped my bag, and we went to my room.

"So how was school?" He asked.

"You sound like a mom." He tilted his head to the side and smiled. I almost melted. "Good, boring, but good. Gage isn't back yet, and he's not calling of texting Alexa, but he's probably just busy or something." I turned the Tv on, and breaking news popped up.

"The body of eighteen year old Beverly was found earier today. She was totally drained of blood, and she has two small bite marks on her neck. Scientists and the FBI have been considering what thirty year old Jacob Echo, the man that appeard on screen on Wednesday claiming that a vampire killed Kiki, and the girl that has not yet been identified, said. Scientists have no proof of it yet, but the they are going to do some research." The lady was standing on the corner of a busy street. She pulled aside a man to question him. "What do you think about what Jacob said about vampires?"

"Well I think that it is entirely possible. Anything is possible." She questioned a few more people, and then went back to speaking.

"Well, you seen it here, log on to our website, and tell us what you think. Is this Twilight in real life? Or is it just a person trying to get attention. You decide, Back to you Ales." I switched the channel. I looked at Drake. He just sighed.

"I didn't kill her, I didn't do anything to her, I don't even know her." I kind of felt bad, because I didn't believe him. "I stayed here all day, I didn't leave once. I wasn't thirsty Lynix, I did not do this. I swear." He looked like he was pleading for me to believe him.

"Then who did Drake." I sounded more harsh than I wanted, but oh well.

"There is obviously another vampire out there. I haven't seen another one in this town in years." He was serious. "Do you believe me?" I sighed.

"I don't know what to believe anymore Drake." I stood up, and just walked around in circles.

"I gotta go Lynix, I'm uh, thirsty, and the blood bags are at my apartment, I'll see you tomorrow. Bye." I waved, and he was gone. I went on my computer, and did some random things. Reading, Facebook, Youtube, ect. I was watching some funny video, when I noticed it was late. I shut off my computer, and crawled in bed. Tomorrow is Friday. A week and a half until Grad. It's next Wednesday. How exciting, and, I'm haveing second thoughts about Drake changing me.

I woke up the next morning, and did my daily stuff. Shower, eat, grab my stuff, go to Alexa's. I got to her house, and she was texting on her cell phone agian.  
"He still hasn't called or texted, Lynix. Not I'm getting worried."

"Did you talk to his parents?" I asked.

"Yea, they thought he was with me." She started crying. I hugged her.

"It's okay Alexa, he probably went away with his friend or something. He will be back Alexa. I promise." She smiled, and wipped away the tears from her face. We walked to school, and Gage wasn't there, agian. It was a boring and long day. When final bell rang I almost screamed because I was so happy. No school for two days. Alot can happen in two days. I met up with Alexa, and we started walking. She wanted to go the the small store a few blocks away to buy some gum and candy. She was going to eat away her pain. We walked down the street, and it seemed deserted. Nobody was there except me and Alexa. We were talking away and laughing, when she was suddenly gone. I looked around, but I couldn't find her. I started to panic.

"ALEXA!" I yelled. There was nothing. It was silent. I started to cry. I can not be in a good place right now. Suddenly I was thrown to the pavement, and there, standing overtop of me, was Gage.


	31. Chapter 31

CHAPTER 31

Lynix's P.O.V

He was scary. He looked different. He looked _evil._ He picked me up and threw me agianst the wall. I fell to the ground, and moaned at the pain in my head. My eyes were locked shut out of fear. I opened my eyes for one second, and found two red eyes looking at me. He was much paler than normal too. _HE'S A VAMPIRE?_ I was stunned.

"What happened to you Gage?" I asked him, scared out of my mind. He walked over to me, and kicked me in the stomache. I cired out in pain. _This isn't Gage anymore._ I cried out in pain, and he moved closer to me. He picked me up by the neck, and harshley threw me out onto the street. Good thing there were no cars. My whole body hurt really bad. I tried to stand up, but he was standing there, holding me down. "What happened Gage?" I yelled at him. He smirked.

"Like you wouldn't know." His eyes were black. "Some guy attacked me, and I woke up like this. THIS is what they meant on the news. The vampires Lynix, but you already know that, remember, Drake?" He spat in my face. He bent down so he was right infront of my face. He was smirking at me.

"Where is Alexa." He stepped back for a second. His face changed from hate, to being worried, for a split second.

"She's over there." He pointed over to the sidewalk. There was Alexa laying on the sidewalk, not moving.

"What did you do to her!" I yelled, feeling tears forming in my eyes. He smirked.

"Nothing, yet." He laughed. I can't believe this is the guy that I was friends with, that I hung out with after school, that I told my secrets to. He stepped back, and just stared at me. "Get up." He said. I just sat there. "Get up!" He yelled at me. Ididn't move. This is obviously isn't going to end well. He grabbed me by the hait, and yanked me up. I screamed in pain. He was holding me there, I couldn't go anywhere.

"What do you want Gage!" I yelled.

"I want my life back! I want to be with my girlfriend! I want to be human! I don't want this Lynix!" He was yelling in my ear. I flinched at his loud voice. He was right beside my neck, and I could tell what he wanted to do.

"Why are you doing this to her! I thought you loved her!" I yelled right back. He was still holding me by the hair. I couldn't move.

"I don't know Lynix, I can't stop!" He sounded like he was going to cry or something. _He's in pain_. I thought. I could feel his cold breath on my neck.

"Drake can help you Gage, he can help, I promise, just don't hurt us, you know you don't want to." He suddenly let me go, and I fell to the ground. I looked up, and saw Gage right over Alexa. I stood up, in pain, and walked over to him. He was staring at her. His eyes were burning with black and red, and his face was so pale. He looked like Drake when he tried to kill me. He is thirsty. I walked over next to Alexa. She had a small cut on her forhead. I covered it up with part of my shirt, to try and stop the smell from bugging Gage. He wasn't breathing at all. "Come on, Let's go back to my house. Drake can help you, and It will be okay. I promise Gage, let's go. I picked Alexa up. She was heavy, but I'm strong. My house wasn't to far. We got to my door, and Gage was still on the street. I opened the door, and Drake was right infront of me.

"Hey, I came earlier, after you went to school and-" He noticed Alexa. "What happened?" He took her from me, and brought her onto the living room. I ran and grabbed a big band-aid, and tossed it to Drake.

"Umm, somebody needs your help Drake." He looked at me confused. He stood up, and walked with me outside. Gage was still standing at the end of the drive-way, eyes shut. I looked at Drake. He was confused.

"How?" He asked. Gage opened his eyes, and they were black with hunger. "This isn't good Lynix."

"I know Drake." He walked over to Gage.

"I can help you, maybe, but you have to trust me." Gage looked at him and smirked.

"And why should I trust you!"

"Because, I can get you blood." Gages smile disapeared. "That's what you need, come with me." He turned to look at me. "I'll be back, going to my apartment." I waved, and walked in to see Alexa. She was laying on the couch. Her cut wasn't bleeding anymore, which was good. It wasn't bad enough that she needed stitches. Now when she wakes up, I have alot of explaining to do.


	32. Chapter 32

CHAPTER 32

Drake's P.O.V

I opened the door, and started talking random stuff, until I relised she was holding Alexa in her arms. She wasn't away, and I could immediatly smell blood. Alexa had a cut on her head, and it was bleeding. "What happened?" I asked her, takking Alexa from her, and set her on the couch in the living room. Lynix came with a band-aid, and I put it on her cut. I felt good that I was in control of my lust right now.

"Umm, somebody needs you help Drake." She said, moving towards the door. The I stood, infront of Gage, who was now one of my friends. His skin was the colour of mine, and he had his eyes closed. But he didn't have the humans smell. The smell of blood.

"How?" I was co confused. Who did tihs to him? His eyes shot open, and just as I expected, they were black, burning with red in them. "This isn't good Lynix."

"I know." I walked over to Gage, and he looked like he was about to snap. I thought about grabbing him, but he needs to trust me.

"I can help you, maybe, but you have to trust me." I said in a completly calm voice. He smirked at me, like I was joking.

"And why should I trust you!" He was yelling. I know how to win him over.

"Because, I can get you blood." His smile disapeared when I said that. "That's what you need, come with me." I tunred around, and told Lynix I would be back soon. I started to walk down the street, and Gage was just following my from behind.

"Can we run, I need the blood, now, I am in pain Drake, I need it." He was pleading. I smirked, and began to run. We got to my apartment four seconds later. This is going to be a problem. We have to go through a very crowded lobby, full of humans, and blood. I shot a glance at Gage. I am amazed that he has control over this, well, maybe not complete control, but he is handeling it okay. He shrugged, knowing what was coming. He had his hands tucked far into his jean pockets.

"Just hold your breath, and close your eyes. Don't think about it." He smirked.

"Right, don't think about how my throat is on fire, and I could kill anybody anytime." I rolled my eyes. The doors opened, and we quickly walked to the elevator. It opened, and Gage and I walked in. The doors were about to close, leaving just him and me, when I man walked in behind us. The dors closed, and the elevator took off. It was just us three, and I could see Gage struggling. He inched closer to the man, but I grabbed his arm, and help him back. He growled at me. The guy turned around to look at us. I quickly stepped infront of Gage, so he wouldn't see his eyes or face. Thankfully I had my contacts in. I smiled at him, being careful not to show my teeth. He smiled, and turned around. The elevator stopped, and the man and both of us walked off. We walked down the empty hallway, until we got to my room. I opened the door, and when we got in, I slammed it shut, and locked it. I ran to the fridge, and grabbed a bag of blood. His eyes shot up, and he was staring at the bag. I could see the lust in his eyes beginning to get so out of control. He launched towards me, but I grabbed him, and flung him to the ground.

"You are luck I like you." I said through my teeth. He smirked.

"I want it. It's killing my Drake." He spat in my face. I slowly got up, and handed him the bag. He ripped it open, and quickly drank thw whole bag. It was gone in seconds. "I need more." He was angry. He started walking towards the fridge, but I grabbed him.

"You can't live off of blood bags Gage, your a vampire now, and you have to deal with that fact that you have to feed off of people, I mean _humans_." I said. He sat on my couch, and sighed. He had his head in his hands.

"I don't want this Drake." He sounded depressed and sad. He was fighting not to lose control and snap at me.

"What happened Gage?" I asked him. He sighed.

"I don't know really. All I remember is that, I was walking home on Wednesday night, and then some guy grabbed me, and slammed my agianst the wall. My eyes were closed, I don't know who did it. My neck started to burn, badly. It hurt so bad. And then I woke up, and my throat was burning with hunger, and thirst, and lust." He took a breath. "I walked down the street, not knowing what happened. I didn't know what I was yet. Therewas a girl on the side of the street. She had blood on her shirt, and it made my mouth water. I felt disgusted at what I was wanting to do, but I wanted the burning to stop. Drake I killed her." He sounded so sad. I sighed.

"Gage, your going to have to deal with it, deal with the fact that this is what you are, and you can't change it. Oh yea, and, don't ever go on a killing spree. Ever." He looked up at me. I sighed. "There is this, council. They're called the Vampire Council. They are like, well, have you ever seen the Twilight movies?" He laughed a little.

"The Volturi." He answered.

"Yea, like them, except they are real, and they don't gove chances. Any human that knows what we are dies. They tried to kill Lynix-" I didn't want to explain this now. "But I saved her, and got her back here. They are killing the vampire hunters too." He looked totally confused, and amazed.

"So there is a whole other world, that nobody knows about. Weird." He said.

"Gage." He looked at me. "You can be in love with a human, as long as they can look past what you are." He smirked a little.

"I don't want to kill people Drake." He was a little nicer now that he was in control.

"I know, I can help you with that by the way." He looked at me.

"Would you do that? I almost killed your girlfriend, and you are doing this for me." He laughed, and then I laughed too.

"Trust me, Lynix has almost been dead to many times to count." He sighed.

"I'm just amazed that there is this whole other world, that I never knew about."

"It's, I wouldn't call it amazing, but it's crazy." He nodded.

"Drake, I'm still thirsty." He wispered.  
"I know." I stood up, and walked to the door.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

_"We are going out, to find some blood." I said. He looked terrified._


	33. Chapter 33

CHAPTER 33

Lynix's P.O.V

I fell asleep beside Alexa. I was reading some random book I got of the smll shelf in my room, and I guess I got bored and fell asleep. I woke up when Alexa screamed. I opened my eyes, and Alexa was sitting on the couch screaming. "Alexa!" I yelled at her. She was crying. "Alexa! It's okay! Your at my house! Get a grip!" I yelled at her. She looked at me and calmed down.

"Lynix, w-what happened?" She said through the tears. I sighed.

"Alexa, don't freak out." She nodded. "You were right, Drake is a vampire, but he didn't do this, Gage did." All the colour in her face disapeared. "Gage ina vampire now Alexa." She looked at me in complete shock.

"H-he's a what?" She started crying agian. I hugged her, and comforted her. Eventually she stopped crying. "How did this happen Lynix?" She asked.

"I-I dont know Al, it wasn't Drake, so don't blame him, but Gage is a vampire, and Drake is helping him keep control so he doesn't hurt us." She looked sad and scared.

"Lynix, he looked to scary. His eyes were black, and his face was so different, he looked evil." She started to cry agian. I handed her a tissue, and she stopped crying.

"Al, we can't do anything about this. I'm sorry, but, he can keep his humanity." She looked confused. "He can stay like Gage, he doesn't have to be a monster, Drake isn't a monster." She nodded understanding. "Al, you can't tell anybody. There are vapire hunters out there, they are killing vampires, they will kill Gage and Drake, and we don't want that. So as far as we know, that are exactly the same, they are human, okay?" She nodded.

"Where are they?" I sighed.

"They're umm, out getting something to, drink." I studdered. She gasped.

"We can't let him kill anybody Lynix!" She yelled. I laughed at her reaction.

"I told you, Drake isn't a monster, he won't let Gage kill anybody, trust me Alexa." She calmed down a bit, but she was still worried. "You want to sleep over?" I asked. She nodded. We went to my room, and set up two sleeping bags on my floor. We watched none other than, Twilight.

Drake's P.O.V

He followed me down the hallway, until we got to the elevator. I turned to him.

"Will you be alright in there this time? Or do I have to hold you down." He smirked.

"I'll be fine. It's not as bad as before." We walked in, and there were three girls and four guys in there, along with us two vampires. We went up and down for a few minutes, until we got to the lobby. Gage kept his word, and didn't do anything risky in the elevator. We walked out the apartment, and onto the street.

"So what are we going to do?" He asked.

"What do you _want_ to do?" I asked him. His face dropped. He looked at some people walking by.

"I want to drink something, I want the fire to go out." I smiled.

"Follow me." We walked down a few streets, and we came to a very quiet and abandoned street. Very few people walk this way, and it's full of allyways. It's a perfect place to do this and not get caught. We walked down the street a little, until we were in the shadows of the ally and nobody could see us. "Okay, now we just get a human and-" He interupted me.

"I'm not killing anybody Drake." He was scared. He was actually scared. I smirked.

"I won't let you kill anybody." He smiled. "We have to go back to the main street and lure somebody back here." We walked out of the allyway, and there was a girl walking by. This just made everything easy.  
"Excuse me, miss." I yelled at her. She looked at me, and walked closer."You know it's dangerous to be out here alone, right?" She smiled.

"Of course, but who's not looking for some trouble every now and then." I laughed.

"True. What do you think about vampires? You think they are real?" She laughed.

"Right, no way, they are just a stupid thing that somebody thought would be fun to make up." I laughed at that.

"Gage." I called. He was hiding behind me. He stepped out from behind me, to show his now red eyes. He was thirsty, but not bad enough for his eyes to turn black. She gasped, and then laughed.

"So I'm guessing I'm the meal here?" She was laughing. "Oh I'm so scared!" She was beng so sarcastic. She tilted her head to the side, showing her neck. This is going to be so easy!

"Actually, yes, you are." I said. "Gage." He ran at her. So fast she didn't even see it coming. He was so new he hardley knew what he was doing. He got blood everywhere, and made a mess, but I could hear her heartbeat going fast and strong. She was fine. When it started to slow down, I tapped Gage on the shoulder. He growled. He actually growled.

"Fine, I'll let you kill the girl." I stepped back, and watched him. He slowly pulled back, and dropped her on the ground. He looked at what he had done, then looked at me.

"You call this not being a monster Drake?" He sounded mad, but he looked way better. His eyes were a normal red, and his face looked like it was brighter.

"Do you feel better?" He nodded, and hung his head low. "She's okay Gage. She is fine, you didn't hurt her, when she wakes up, she won't know what happened. But she will have bite marks on her neck." New vampires' bites don't heal for awhile. It's a weird side affect, but it's annoying. He looked like he had just been stabbed repeatedly. "Dude, she's okay, don't worry. You'll get over to it." I went over to her, ans bit her neck. If _I_ bit her, the marks will go away faster.

"What are you doing!" He yelled at me. I pulled away, and looked at him. I pointed at her marks. They were already healing. "Oh." Is all he said. "So what do we do with her?" I sighed. This is the hard part. I wish we had like, a mind control power, it would make it easy.

"Well, just leave her here pretty much." I started to walk away, but he wasn't behind me. "What?" I looked at him.

"We can't leave her here." He is being so hard to deal with. I sighed.

"Would you like me to bring her to the hospital, so she can tell everybody that vampires attacked her? No, we can't do that. If we drop her off outside a bar or something, it will look like she passed out and dreamed it all up. There is a bar around the corner, come on, please?" He sighed, and followed me. We walked out of the street, and started walking towards my apartment.

"Can I go see Alexa? I have to talk to her." Hmm. I thought about it.

"Well, there is nothing holding you back, if you think you can go without killing her, go right ahead." I smiled. I must sound really evil. Oh well. He shrugged.

"Well, I don't know. I mean, I'm not all crazy anymore, but I feel different then before." I smiled.

"It's called being a vampire." He smiled a bit.

"Thank you, Drake. I mean, I don't know what would have happened." He still sounded like something was bugging him. I looked at him. He looked sad too.

"What's up?" I asked him. He sighed.

"I just don't want this." I smiled.

"Nobody does."


	34. Chapter 34

CHAPTER 34

Lynix's P.O.V

When I woke up in the morning, my back was all stiff. Sleeping on the floor two nights in a row is not good. I sighed as I sat up. The sun was coming in my window, and blinding me in the eyes. I stood up, slowly, and walked into the washroom. I brushed my hair and my teeth, and came back out, to see Alexa sitting on the ground, looking at me. "Morning." I said. She smiled.

"Morning." She wispered. She groaned as she stood up. "We need to get a matress or foam something to sleep on." I laughed.

"Agreed." She went to the washroom, and the we went downstairs to get some breakfast. We made some pancakes and waffles, and we had some orange juice. When we were done, we headed back to my room. She sat on the floor, and just stared at me.

"Do you think Gage will come back?" I shrugged.

"Probably when Drake helps him, but Al, he might not be the same, I mean, he's changed." She sighed.

"I know, and I don't know what to think of him. I mean, like, he's a vampire Lynix, what do you expect me to feel?"

"I get it, and, I'm sure everything will be fine. Drake's not gonna let Gage hurt anybody." She smiled. Suddenly I heard a knock on my window. I looked, ans smiled when I saaw Drake knocking on my window. I opened it, and he climbed in. Alexa was watching him. She actually looked like she was about to run away. "Alexa, it's okay." I told her. She still looked worried. "Okay, he is no different then he was at school." Drake took a step closer to her, and she took a huge leap back. She almost tripped on the sleeping bag and fell, but she didn't hit the ground. Drake caught her. She screamed when she realized what just happened. "Alexa! Chill!" I yelled at her. Drake set her down, and walked away. "Alexa, it's okay, he's not going to hurt you." I smiled at how scared she looked.

"Where's Gage." She asked, hesitating a bit. Drake smiled. He motioned for her to come to the window. She walked slowly towards the window. I walked with her. There, sitting under a tree, was Gage. Her face lit up when she saw him. "Can we go see him?" Drake smiled and nodded.

"It's so nice out, let's go." Drake jumped out the window, and landed in the grass.

"You honestly think I am going to jump that!" I yelled at him. He laughed. I walked out of my room, but Alexa wasn't with me. I walked back in the room. "Alexa, what's wrong?" She looked like she was going to cry.

"I'm scared, you make this look so easy. If you really think about it Lynix, it's scary." I sighed.

"He isn't going to hu-"

"You don't know that Lynix! He's a vampire! He already tried to kill us both, and I'm scared Lynix! Okay?" She started crying. I hugged her.

"Alexa. Trust me." She looked at me with sad eyes, and nodded.

We walked outside, I walked out first. The sun was so nice and warm on my skin. I had some short shorts on, and a t-shirt. I ran over to Drake and hugged him. They were hiding under a tree because of the sun. Gage had sunglasses on, and he was sitting under the tree, ignoring us.

"Hey Gage, um, Alexa wants to talk to you." I motioned for Alexa to come over. She shook her head. I sighed. "She's scared." I wispered to Drake.

"She should be." I heard Gage say. Oh yea, he can hear me. He stood up, and started to walk away.

"Where you going?" Drake asked.

"To your place." He kept walking. He sounded mad and angry. I looked at Alexa. I mouthed 'last chance' to her.

"Wait!" She yelled. Gage stopped immediatly, and turned around. Alexa was slowly walking towards him, taking her time. He just stood there. There were about two feet four feet apart, and they were just staring at eachother. I looked at Drake.

"Are they ging to do anything?" I wispered. He laughed, and nodded.

"Hi." Alexa wispered. Gage didn't say anything. They just stood there. He took a breath, and spoke.

"Hi Alexa." He said. She was going to cry agian. She laughed.

"You look, different."

"I feel different. I _am_ different." He sighed. "Until two days ago, I didn't know any of this existed." He laughed lightly. "It's crazy Alexa." She smiled at him. He was acting different, but not bad different.

"Yea, I can tell." She said.

"Alexa, He's not going to hurt you." Suddenly Drake was beside Gage, talking to Alexa. I slowly walked over to see them.

"I know that now." She took a breath, and walked over to him. She hugged him. And he hugged her back.

"Awww." They laughed at my reaction. They let go, and walked back to the tree. Gage, Drake, and I, explained what happened. From the very beginning. Including Kiki, the hobo, Zoe, Rogan, Hogan,(Hogan and Rogan, I swear I did not plan that ;D) and everything else that happened in our lives, in the past three months. Gage explained what had happened to him, and everything else up to here. She was amazed.

"And all this happened, like, on normal school days?" She was blown away at everything. We all nodded. "Wow." Is all she could say. Gage and her got to talking, and everything seems to be okay. I don't think she's over the whole "vampire" thing yet, but she'll get used to it. And Gage is loosening up. He is acting like himself. I walked inside to get something to eat, and Drake came with me.

"He has so much control for a new vampire. New vampires usually go crazy killing people." I shrugged.

"You helped him right away."

"I am so surprised you are alive right now. You should be dead right now, both of you. Last night, after school, from what you guys told me, he has so much control." I smiled.

"He has Alexa." He smiled and kissed me.

We walked back out, and I had some popcorn in a bowl. Drake pulled me aside, before we got to close.

"Don't tell Gage about vampires not likeing human food." I laughed, knowing what he was up to. We walked over to the tree, and I set the popcorn down. Gage took a hand full, and popped it in his mouth. He chewed and swallowed, and then spat it out,

"What the heck! That's disgusting." We laughed.

"Oh yea, human food tastes bad." Drake winked. Gage punched him in the arm. It looks like Gage is handeling this very well, so far. Okay, this is really weird. Everything has changed in a matter of hours, and we are all back to normal, acting like best friends agian. It's weird, but I'm okay with it.


	35. Chapter 35

CHAPTER 35

Drake's P.O.V

The sun was hurting my eyes. It was blinding me even with the sunglasses on. And that was me, Gage is new, his body is adjusting to the changes, so his eyes are probably much worse than mine. "Can we go inside?" I asked. Lynix nodded, but Alexa looked confused. "The sun hurts our eyes, and the sun is really bright today." She nodded in understandment, and we walked indside. Lynix brought us to her room, and we all just sat there, thinking to ourselves. I was thinking about who changed Gage. I thought it was just me in town. Gage explains what happened to the girl on the side of the road that was killed, but he didn't tell the girls who killed her. I had a sence that Lynix already knew though. But there is another vampire out there, the one who changed Gage. It's been bugging me alot, because they can kill anybody, and I will get balmed for it. Suddenly I thought of something. "We have to get Gage some make-up." He looked confused and annoyed and even more confused. Alexa was same, and Lynix was laughing.

"What?" Gage asked, sounding worried.

"Just watch." Lynix said, dragging me to the bathroom. She took five minutes, making sure it was perfect. The eyes were so nice, like the grass we were just sitting in. I walked out, and they gasped.

"He looks human." Gage said. "Whice means he can go out in public." He understood.

"Yep, so what colour eyes you want to have?" I asked him. He laughed.

"Brown." Alexa popped off. I looked at her, and Gage was confused.

"Why brown?" He asked.

"Because, your eyes were brown before this happened, and I really like your brown eyes, so I just thought..." She trailed off.

"I think it's a good idea." I said. Lynix nodded.

Lynix and I went out to the mall to get some contacts, and more make-up. Okay, maybe leaving a brand new vampire with Alexa wasn't the smartest thing to do, but he'll be okay, right? Oh well. I laughed at my internal thoughts. We picked out some brown contacts, and loads of make-up. It didn't cost to much, but I insisted on paying for it. We walked out of the mall, and to my car. I drive home.

"So, how's Gage doing?" She asked me.

"Good, he's not to happy about it, actually he hates it, but everybody does at first, but he will get used to it."

"What about the blood lust thing?" I sighed.

"Well, he's doing okay I guess, but he's new. He might be acting alright now, but he is new, and new vampires can snap with lust at any second." I told her. She suddenly slapped my arm. "What?" I was laughing.

"You left a new vampire, that can snap and second, at my house with my best friend!" She yelled at me. She wasn't really mad at me.

"Chill Lynix!" I was laughing. "Okay, maybe it's not the smartest thing ever, but you think he is really going to hurt her? If he wanted to kill her, then he would have last night. He's fine, I think." She slapped me agian, and smirked. We pulled into her driveway, and she couldn't get out of my car fast enough. I grabbed the stuff. and ran in after her.

"Alexa! Are you okay!" She was yelling. I smirked, when Alexa came walking out of the living room, hand in hand with Gage. No blood, no bite marks, no scratches, no nothing.

"Told you, nothing to worrie about." I wispered in her ear. She sighed, and gave me an evil glare. We went up to Lynix's bathroom, and we fixed Gage, so he looked human. He actually looked like he did before. The eyes were a few shades darker, but they were brown, and nobody would notice. "If he can keep the blood lust under control, he might be able to go to school agian, and live normally." I said. They all looked at me. "Okay, it won't be normal, but people won't know you changed." Gage smiled at me.

"Thank you, Drake." I smiled at him, saying thank you, and we all walked out of the bathroom.

Gage's P.O.V

I was looking at myself in the mirrior. I looked like I did before all hell broke loose. My eyes were chocolate brown, almost the same tone as before, and my skin was back to normal, and I just looked normal. Except I still felt the fangs in my mouth, I felt the hunger beginning to grow in my throat, I felt my body muscles getting stronger. I felt like I could snap any second. I looked at Drake. He was sitting on the bed with Lynix and Alexa, and they were talking about random stuff.

"Drake." I said in a casual voice. He looked at me, and saw something was wrong. We walked into the bathroom to be alone. "Something's wrong, I feel, hungry agian, and like, I-"

"Could snap any second?" He finished my sentance. I nodded. "Yea, it happens, all the time, just keep it under control Gage. Maybe we'll go out tonight and get something to eat."

"But we were just out last night. Why am I so thirsty?" He sighed.

"Cause, your new, your body has changed in a HUGE way, and it's not done changing yet. Your bigger, stronger, faster, and your body needs blood, or energy, which is blood, to keep it going. You need blood because your new. It's hard to explain, but new vampires need blood, because the change is so huge. Get it?" I nodded. "Keep it under control for a little longer, then we'll go out tonight, okay?" I nodded agian, and we walked back into the room.

We talked and joked, and Drake told me more about the side effects of being a vampire. It was interesting. Sun obviously doesn't kill us, but it hurts our eyes. That explains why my eyes were burning like fire yesterday. I learned that when I am older, and can control the lust, the bite marks I leave will heal faster, I learned many things from Drake. It sounds cool and like it would be a life anybody would want. But I have it now, and I don't want it. I just want to be normal agian, I want to stay with Alexa, and I don't want her to be afraid of me, like I'm a monster, I don't want to kill anybody, even though I already did. I can't tell Alexa I did that, she would freak out. We were talking about school, and what I missed. I guess it doesn't much matter what I missed anymore, but it reminded me that I _was_ normal. As we were talking, my throat got worse and worse. The fire deep in my throat began to got hotter and hotter. I was craving blood, I needed it soon. It disguested me to think that my mouth was watering over blood. It had always tasted so bad and icky, but now it was like, I can't even explain it. Like being stuck in the desert for days, and then given an ice cold glass of juice. How good it tastes in your dry throat, and how it puts out the flames. All I can think about is putting out the flames now. I want them to stop. I don't have control anymore. I'm gonna snap, right here, right now.


	36. Chapter 36

CHAPTER 36

Gage's P.O.V

I launched towards the smell. It was entoxicating, and it burned my throat. I just wanted the fire to go out. I didn't care who I hurt. I didn't care that these people were my friends. I just didn't care anymore. I grabbed the closest person, which was Lynix. I threw her agianst the wall. She hit it with a loud thud. I was infront of her in a flash. She was pinned by her shoulders. She was so helpless under my hold. Alexa was screaming in the backround. Lynix had her eyes locked closed, and her face showed that she was scared. My eyes, were burning black under the brown contacts. I could feel them burning, and the sharp fangs in my mouth start to pop out. Drake wasn't in the room. I didn't know where he went. She was struggling to get away from me, but I had her there. I was right next to her throat, I could hear, and feel her pulse, the steady beat of her heart gain speed every second with fear. I tilted her head to the left in a harsh movement. I leaned in to bite, when I was thrown off. I hit the wall hard, and landed on the floor. I jumped back up in a flash, and launched back towards Lynix. I ran across the room, but was harshly pulled back. He threw me to the floor, and had me pinned, so I couldn't get up. I was growling, and hissing, and kicking and punching. Doing everything I could do to get out of the strong hold. "Get out Lynix! Take Alexa!" He yelled. I was taking deep breaths, and every time I took a breath, my throat burned with hunger. Drake was there, trying to get me under control. I could hear the door slam, and Alexa's screams become faded. The smell left with them. It calmed me down a little bit, enough to get enough control that I could breath better. I settled down, but my eyes were still black, and I was still having trouble. Drake slowly got off of me, and I just sat there, trying to gain the control. "You okay?" He asked. I didn't say anything. I was just breathing, in and out, trying to settle down. I could snap agian any second. "Gage, are you okay?" He asked agian. I still didn't answer. The slightest movement could set me off agian. "Gage!" He yelled at me.

"WHAT!" I yelled back at him. He smirked.

"Let's go get something to eat, okay?" He was being sly, and trying to make it sound funny. He wasn't funny. At all. I slowly stood up, and Drake was beside me in a instant.

"She's gonna hate me." I was suddenly sad.

"Which one?"

"Both." I sighed, being able to control my breathing.

"Well, I doubt Lynix will hate you, but I don't know about Alexa, she's new to all of this. Lynix has been attacked to many times to count, most of them by me." He smiled like it was a good thing. "Okay, stay here, I'll be back in a minute." He was out of the room in a flash, and back, with a blood bag. He tossed it at me. The red liquid in the plastic bag look disgusting, but delicious at the same time. I ripped it open, and the smell filled the room. My vampire side took over, and I drank every lat bit of the blood. It stopped mort of the burning in my throat, but it was still there. I was okay, but not for long. He walked over to me, and took the empty bag. He threw it in the garbage. "Come on." He said. He was gone in a flash. I have no idea where he went. Then he was back. "Let's go!" He was laughing. I followed him, outside. Back under the tree we sat at this morning. The sun was blinding, and the contacts magnified it. Alexa and Lynix were sitting there. Lynix walked over to Drake, and gave him a hug. She nodded at me, and smiled. Alexa was sitting agianst the tree, staring off into the distance. Drake grabbed me, and walked over infront of Alexa. She looked scared for a second, then angry.

"Get away from me." She said. She was crying, and her eyes were full of hate.

"Alexa, stop." I pleaded.

"Gage, you tried to kill Lynix. I could be next, and maybe you will succeed. Would that make you happy?" She said throught her tears. I sighed, breathing in the scent, but being able to control it.

"I didn't mean to Alexa, I didn't want to. I don't want to be like this, I'm not happy like this, but I have to accept that this is what I am, and so do you. If you love me, then you will understand how hard this is for me." I looked to Lynix. "Sorry." She smiled.

"Happens." She replied, looking at Drake. Alexa looked disgusted.

"So, you get almost killed every day, and your okay with it!" She yelled at Lynix.

"Alexa, I don't like almost being killed, it's scary, yes, but, I love Drake, and he is worth death, and if you love Gage, then you should feel the same." I looked at Alexa. She was crying harder now.

"Okay, I have an idea. Alexa, you have a choice." Drake held out his hand, showing a sharp wooded stake. "I can kill Gage, right here, right now, and you can forget all of this ever happened, or, you can get over it. Gte over the fact that this is what he is, he can't change that. He loves you, and you love him." She looked scared. She had tears rolling out of her eyes like a waterfall.

"I don't want him to die, but, how do I get over this! My boyfriend is a vampire, that lives off of human blood, who could kill me any second!" She yelled.

"But Alexa" Lynix stepped up to her. "I love Drake, and this happens to me, all the time, but I get over it, because I know he doesn't _really_ want to hurt me. And neither does Gage." Alexa honestly looked sad. Drake held the wooded stake next to my chest, where my heart is.

"Choose Alexa." He was serious. She was honestly thinking about killing me. I looked at Drake, and he smiled. Was he really going to kill me if that's what Alexa wanted? He wouldn't do it. I knew it. I looked back at Alexa. She was crying, alot.

"Alexa." I wispered. She slowly walked over to me, and gave me a soft and warm hug. I hugged her back. "I'm so sorry Alexa." I wispered into her ear.

"Good choice Alexa." Drake said laughing. We walked back into the house. We are acting like nothing happened. Like I never tried to kill one of my best friends, like I'm not a vampire. We are acting normal. The rest of the day was boring. It consumed of watching Tv, and talking. We stayed up late to watch a scary vamprie movie. Gage and I laughed at it, while the girls screamed their heads off. We all ended up falling asleep on a couple of beanbags that Lynix found in her closet. It wasn't comfy at all.

I woke up around 6a.m. totally awake and refreshed. I looked at Drake, who was sitting on Lynix's bed, reading. "Why are we awake so early?" I asked him.

"Cause, we don't need so much sleep. Sleep gives us energy, but we get most of our energy from the blood." I nodded.

"Makes sense." He smiled.

"Hungry?" He asked. YES. I have been thirsty since last night. It's been getting worse every second. Not as bad as before though, but I can feel it kreeping up on me. I nodded. "Then let's go."

"With them still asleep?" He nodded.

"They will never know we were gone." I shrugged, and followed Drake to the window. We jumped out, harldy making any noise at all. We ran to the middle of the town.

"Nobody is going to be awake at 6 AM Drake, only hobo-" He laughed at me. "We are not eating hobos Drake."

"Right, we are, taking a little blood." I rolled my eyes. Whatever stops the burning, that is getting worse every second. We walked down the street, and there were at least four hobos out there. One of them was walking, around the corner. We followed him slowly. We walked until he was cornered, and he couldn't get away. Drake grabbed him instantly, and bit his neck. I could instantly smell the fresh blood. Drake pulled back, and I bit the other side of his neck. It was amazing on my dry throat. It filled me, and I could feel my eyes going back to red, and my skin felt refreshed and new. I felt stronger and healthy, and under control. I pulled back, when his heart started to slow down. He fell to the ground. I could see Drake's bite marks beginning to heal, but mine were still there. Drake bent down, and re-bit the small marks I made, and they quickly went away. We ran back to Lynix's house. We weren't gone twenty minutes. They were still asleep. I sat on the bed, and turned the Tv on. Nothing was on, it's 6:30 in the morning, what do you expect. Drake went into the bathroom, and made himself look human agian. He called me in so I could do it myself. I walked out looking human. Alexa sat up as I walked out.

"Morning." I wispered so Lynix wouldn't wake up. She smiled.

"Morning Gage." I smiled back at her. She got up, and walked over, and gave me a kiss on the lips. Her lips were warm. Mine were freezing cold. She shuddered at the coldness of my touch, and then laughed into the kiss.

"Get a room you two." I looked down, and Lynix was laughing at us. We walked downstairs, and Drake and I made the girls some bacon and eggs. It smelled disgusting, and looked worse. It looked like, well, blood to a human. Nothing that you would ever think about eating.

"So Gage, I was thinking, Have you talking to you parents yet?" Lynix asked, with a mouth full of egg. I totally forgot about my parents. They are probably going crazy. I have'nt been home for almost five days. They're going to think I'm dead. Oh wait.


	37. Chapter 37

CHAPTER 37

Gage's P.O.V

"Crap! I totally forgot about them. I've been so busy with all of this. I have to call them." Lynix tossed me her cell phone. I lost mine, when I was attacked the other night. I dialed the number. I rang two times, before my mom picked up.

"Lynix! Have you seen Gage?" She sounded so worried, and like she had been crying.

"Mom! It's me, I'm okay."She sighed in relief.

"Gage! Where have you been! We have been so worried!" She was yelling through the phone.

"Mom, I was just, hanging out with some friends, and I lost my phone, and forgot to call, I'm sorry mom."

"Come home now, please?" She was pleading me. I put my hand over the phone.

"What do I do?" I asked Drake. Only he could hear what she said, and me.

"You shouldn't go home yet, you _just_ changed. You already snapped once, you can snap agian. I killed my father like that Gage." I remembered him telling me about that. I don't want to hutr my parents. "You can't ever tell them either. Nobody can know about this." I sighed.

"Mom, I'm going to spend a little while with my friends, a week or two, I'll be home in a few minutes to pick some stuff up, and I'm bringing a friend, okay?" She sighed.

"Yea, bye." I hung up, and tossed Lynix her phone.

"I wish my mom cared about me." Lynix said. We laughed. She can joke about her mom, because she doesn't care about her either.

"Okay, well, I gotta go get my stuff, Drake has to come with me though." The girls nodded, and Drake and I were gone. It was raining, hard. We got soaked. my house was three blocks away. The cool thing is we all live really close together. I walked slowly up to the door, making sure my contacts were right. I opened the door, and my mom ran out and gave me a hug. Her scent filled the air around me. What is wrong with me, I just had blood this morning, and the smell is messing mewith me already. Drake was standing behind me.

"Mom, this is my friend, Drake." Drake nodded at my mom. She looked at me, puzzled.

"You look different. Your face is, just different." She looked confused.

"Nothing happened mom, I am exactly the same as before." Except for the fangs, blood, eyes, strength, speed, lust, vampire. She smiled, and I walked in the house. I ran up to my room, and grabbed a big suitcase. I filled it to the top with everything I would need for a month. I doubt that I'll be gone that long, but who knows? My mom knocked on the bedroom door.

"So, where are you staying at?" She asked.  
"Drakes, Don't worry, I'll be back before Grad." Grad is in two weeks. I hope I'll be back by then. Suddenly something hit me. It was her smell agian. I felt my eyes beginning to get darker under the contacts.

"Are you okay Gage?" She asked like a mom.

"Yea, I just, gotta go." I grabbed my bag, and walked back to the door. I gave her a hug, and Drake and I left. We ran back to Lynix's house, and I dropped my bag on her floor.

"You are not staying here Gage." Lynix said joking. They were sitting on her floor watching Tv and eating popcorn.

"I know, I'm staying at Drake's." I looked at him. I never really asked him, just assumed that it would be okay. He nodded and smiled. We sat with them, and the rest of our Sunday was sitting watching Tv.

I woke up around four in the morning. Drake was still asleep. We stayed the night at Lynix's house. I lay there, thinking about everything. We have school tomorrow, and I don't think I can go. I don't know if I can control the lust long enough not to snap. I can't control it at all now, I'm new at all of this, and all my body wants is blood. I can feel the hunger growing every second. Drake says it should die down in a few weeks, but I have graduation in two weeks to go to, and I need to go to school to finish exams. I started on Wednesday, but then this happened. And then there's my mom. She is worried, and she knows something has changed, but I can't tell her. I have to lie to my mom and dad for the rest of my life, of theirs, because I will live forever, and they won't. It makes me sad, that they will die, and I won't. It scared me, how I will never turn nineteen. I won't age at all, ever. And Alexa. Drake said that any human that knows about vampires, either dies, of gets changed. And I know for sure that Alexa does not want to be like this. I don't. And what about Lynix? She loves Drake, to death, she said so herself, and that brings us back to not aging. Lynix will get old, and Drake will. Lynix wants to be a vampire, I think, just so she can stay with Drake. The council that Drake told me about, they are going to find out about Alexa soon. Drake said they always find out, they just always know, and there's no way to stop them. Drake tricked them, he didn't stop them. I lay there, and I hear Drake get up.

"Hey Drake." I wispered. He jumped.

"I didn't know you were awake." I was laughing at him. "Are you hungry Gage?" He asked. I never noticed it, but I am. It's not bad enough to snap, but it's there. He ran out of the room, and was back in less then five seconds, holding two blood bags in his hand.

"Where are you getting all the blood?" I asked.

"Blood bank. They think I'm a doctor there." I laughed. The blood put out the flames in my throat quickly.

"Can I go to school today?" I asked him.

"What do you think? Your a new vampire, and you are having trouble controlling the lust. New vampires should stay away from humans if they don't want to hurt anybody. You are taking a rick with Lynix and Alexa, and not you want to go out in the middle of seven-hundred students, and just act normal. You can if you want, but if they send in big vampire hunters and kill you, your fault." He was serious, but fooling around about the end part. I think.

"Okay, I get it. I'll wait a bit, but I have to go soon, to finish my exams, and grad too." He nodded, then sighed.

"Then you have to get this under control, soon."

"I know." Lynix's alarm went off. She smacked it, and the alarm went off.

"Stupid alarm clock." I said through her pillow on the floor. Alexa rolled over, to face me.

"Morning." She wispered. I smiled at her.

"You have to go to school, and I don't. Ha." She laughed at me. They got up, and got ready, and before I knew it, they were off to school. They were going to tell the teachers that somebody really close in my family died, and I'd be gone for a few days. Hopefully they buy it. Drake and I walked around the town for a little bit, just talking and trying to find something to pass the time. We walked down almost every street in town. We came to John street, the one with all the ally ways. We walked down, talking about the vampire council, when we heard a scream. It was a loud pitched scream that peirced my ears. It was a girl, show sounded young. She screamed agian, and everything went silent.


	38. Chapter 38

CHAPTER 38

Drake's P.O.V

Her scream made me cover my ears. It was loud and painful. Only one thing could make a person scream like that. I ran towards the sound. Down the ally way, was four guys, humans. I recognized two of them, I think the one's that came to my apartment that one night. Another was a kid, and the other looked like the leader. They were crowded around a lifeless body on the ground. I couldn't tell who it was from here, but it's a girl. They were talking.

"What do we do with her?" The one guy said.

"Burn it, that's all we can do." Another guy said. He had a small bottle filled with yellow liquid. Gas. The poured the gas all over the lifeless body, and lit a match. It went up in flames in seconds. I looked closer at the guys. They all had guns and wooden stakes on their belts.

"Vampire hunters." I wispered. Gage was right beside me.

"Was she a vampire?" He wispered back.

"Yea, I could tell by the scream."

"How?"

"Zoe." Is all I said. It made me sad, how much pain she was in when she died. They guys walked down the ally, towards us. Gage and I turned around, and slowly walked away, not saying one word, just listening to what they were saying.

"Okay, there is at least three more out there. We don't know for sure if that Drake guy is a vampire, but we have to keep an eye out for him. Probably the best thing to do it to kill him." I cursed under my breath. "And the one we kill just now, she has probably turned people already. We know there are at least three out there, and we don't know about Drake, and we don't know how many people she changed. So we could have a huge problem here." The one guy said. He looked like the leader.

"Well, I know Drake is a vampire." I small voice came from behind them. He was the yongest one there, he looked Lynix's age. "Lynix told me, when us three went to her house that day. I got her to spill. She told me about him, so we can kill him for sure." Gage looked at me frightened.

"Five." The leader said. The kid, that knows what I am, what's his name, he used to be Lynix's friend. Crap what was his name. I thought quick. Kane. That was his name, and he knows what I am for sure, and Lynix told him. Crap, I'm in trouble. They started walking, and we followed them slowly.

"So we know Drake is a vampire for sure, he's good at hiding it. We'll hunt him down tomorrow. We know that Lynix girl will try to keep him safe, don't kill her, but don't let her try and save him. He might be with another vampire too, but we don't know. We'll look at his apartment, and if he's not there, then we look at Lynix's. Clear?" The leader guy told everybody. They jumped into a jeep, and drove away. Gage looked at me with a worried face.

"What do we do Drake?" He asked.

"I don't know! They are going to try and kill me tomorrow. I'm going to have to leave. We both are, and I know where to go." We would go to the cabin, about an hour away from town, in the middle of the woods, they wouldn't find us there. Perfect. Gage and I ran back to Lynix's house. She and Alexa would be back in a few minutes, and we would tell them what we saw, and heard, and what we were going to do about it.

"We can't just run from then Drake! We have to do something about it!" Lynix was yelling.

"Lynix, we can't do it with out being killed. The vampire council can, but if we call them here, they will find you and Alexa, and you will be killed, and Gage would because he's new, and I would because I saved you when you were suposed to die. We can't fight back, all we can do is run." I yelled right back. Gage and Alexa were watching us.

"Okay, fine, I just don't want this to be happening, not now. Not ever." She looked sad.

"It's okay, we're only going to the cabin, and we'll see you every day. But they are going to come here when they don't find me at my apartment. You can't tell them." She sighed.

"Obviously, but that guy, Kane, he knows when I'm lying. He can tell."  
"Don't let him. And Alexa." I looked at her worried face. "You can't tell either, it would be best if you both went to her house for a rew days." They nodded.

"Okay, I'll spend the rest of the week at her house, and you'll be at the cabin?"

"Yea, we have to leave now, they could change thier minds and attack now." She nodded. We hugged, and kissed, and grabbed our stuff, and made a mad run for the cottage.

I pulled into the driveway, and quickly ran inside the cabin. Gage followed me in. There is one small bedroom, with two beds. Perfect. I put our stuff away, and sat at the table.

"What if they find Alexa and Lynix?" He asked me.

"They won't do anything big. Ask them questions and stuff, but it's not like they are going to, I don't know, hurt them or something. It's me they're looking for. Not them." I walked over to the fridge. "Oh yea, and because we are out in the forest and everything-" I opened the fridge door. "We keep a full fridge." It was full to the very top with blood bags. He smiled huge. I tossed him a bag, and he drank the whole thing, fast. We sat around, waiting for something to happen. I had my cell phone, and Lynix was going to call me if something happened. We sat around, reading some books that I brought. They were random, but they passed the time. We sat around all day, doing nothing, when my cell phone rang.


	39. Chapter 39

CHAPTER 39

Lynix's P.O.V

As soon as Drake and Andew left, I packed my stuff. "We need to stay at your house for a few days, just until they give up looking.

"And what if they come to my house?" Alexa asked me.

"Then we tell them that they are crazy, and we have no idea where Drake and Gage are." She nodded. I filled my small backpack, and walked out my bedroom door.

"Lynix, where do you think your going?" My mom asked me. She was standing in the hallway, in my way. She didn't sound drunk, which was weird. Her skin was pale, very pale, but I could tell she was wearing make-up.

"Um, Alexa's house for a little while, are you okay mom?" I asked her, tottaly confused at her not being drunk.

"Yes, I'm fine, just trying to get better."

"Your going to stop drinking?" I was surprised, I mean, my mom has been drinking since before I was born. She actually got drunk and ended up getting pregnant with some random guy because of her drinking. I don't know who my dad is, I never had one. My mom has just been somebody who doesn't care about me, and only cares about alcohol. But now shes sober. I have never seen her sober.

"Yes, I did, well, I'm going to try. Something happened the other night, I don't remember though, and I want to remember because I got hurt."

"Yea, you've come home with bruises all over your body before mom."  
"I know, and I don't remember getting hurt once. So I'm trying to get better. I'm going to get some help too." I gave her a hug, and for once, she didn't smell like alcohol.

"Uh mom, if some guys come over later today, or tomorrow, looking for me, don't tell them where I am, okay?"

"Why what happened?" She actually seemed worried. It was weird seeing my mom like this, caring and loving almost. She has never been like this, and it's just different.

"Nothing, just some friends and I don't want to talk to them, I'll see you later mom." I walked out of the house with Alexa behind me.

"That is so weird." Alexa said.

"I know. She's so different. I don't know what made her change like this, but maybe she'll acutally try to do this." We walked down the street kind of fast. We got to her house, and we walked in. I didn't tell her that her mom got attacked by a vampire, I don't think her mom knew what happened anyways, and it's better not to ask.

"Hey mom." Alexa yelled. "Home from school, and Lynix is going to stay here for the week, okay?" She yelled into the house.

"Okay!" Her mom yelled back. Her mom was a good mom, but she let her kid have fun. We walked into Alexa's room. Her room has lime green walls, and a huge bed with blue covers. She has a small Tv and alot of books, she likes to read. She set up a big foam matress on the floor, big enough for us both. We set up some blankets and pillows, and sat there. I had some homework to do, and she did too, so we did that. I was listening to my I-pod, when her mom knocked on the door. She walked in looking confused.

"Alexa, Lynix, some guys are here, they want to talk to you." I looked at Alexa, who was looking at me in fear. I know who exactly who is down there. The hunters. But I told my mom not to send them here. Maybe they skipped my house. Maybe they just knew we were here. Alexa stood up.

"I'll go check, and if it's some hunters, I'll come right back up." She wispered. I nodded. She left the room, and walked down the stairs. I heard her talking, and then her coming back upstairs. She looked frightened. "It's them." She wispered. I stood up slowly, and grabbed my cellphone, and dialed Drake's number. He picked up after one ring.

"Lynix, what's wrong." He sounded worried.

"They're here Drake." I wispered into the phone.

"Don't tell them where we are, just go along with it and keep strong." I sighed.

"Kay, love ya." I hung up, and walked down stairs. It was the same three guys. The scary leader guy, some other guy, and Kane. There was also another persone with them, I didn't know him. Kane smiled at me.

"We're here to kill your boyfriend Lynix." Kane said smirking at me.

"Excuse me?" I squeaked. He laughed.

"Drake, where is he?" He spat at me. I took a step towards him.

"What do you think your talking about, I told you before, Drake isn't a vampire, and your not killing him." I spat back in his face. His smile got bigger.

"Kane, what are you talking about?" Alexa said in the backround. Kane's face dropped. He suddenly looked sad and crushed.

"Alexa." He wispered.

"Oh yea, you guys used to date! I forgot about that!" I looked at Alexa. Kane threw a dirty look at used to date in grade 10. She just didn't like him anymore, so she dumped him. They weren't friends anymore because of it, but Kane and I were still friends. Then Gage stepped into the picture, and Kane stepped out. Alexa didn't much care about him anymore, but Kane cared about Alexa.

"Alexa, her boyfriend is a vampire, we have to kill him." He still looked sad and everything.

"Kane, why are you doing this? I mean, Drake is my friend, and if you kill him, you hurt me." He looked sad.

"You don't care about me, so why shoud I care about you Alexa, now where is he?" Alexa's face dropped. I rolled my eyes.

"I'm not telling." I said while smirking. I slammed the door, but his foot stopped it. He charged in.

"Where is he Lynix! He's a monster! He has to die, along with all the other blood thirsty monsters they are!" He yelled in my face. Sudden;y Alexa shoved me out of the way.

"They aren't mosters! In fact, I'm in love with one, so shut up and get lost Kane." Alexa's face went white as a ghost when she relized she just told Kane she was in love with a vampire. Kane smiled.

"So Gage's a vampire too. I have to admit, I didn't see that coming." He was laughing. He turned around and looked at the other guys. "Six." They laughed. I have no idea what they're talking about.

"What the heck! Why don't you just leave them alone! They aren't monsters Kane, get lost!" I slammed the door agian, and he didn't catch it this time. Alexa quickly locked it, and I fell to the ground. Alexa looked horrified.

"I just told them Gage is a vampire Lynix. They're going to kill him too." She started to cry.

"Hey stop, they don't know where they are, and they aren't going to find out. Nobody knows where they are except us. Don't worry." I wispered. I stood up, and walked back to Alexa's room. I looked out the window, and the vampire hunters were getting in their car, and driving away. Now I have to call Drake, and tell them they know about Gage.


	40. Chapter 40

CHAPTER 40

Lynix's P.O.V

"Drake, they know that Gage is a vampire." He didn't say anything for a second.

"How?" He asked. I sighed.

"Well, Alexa told them, but it was an accident, they said some mean things about vampires, and she said she was in love with a vampire, and Kane knows she's dating Gage, so he put two and two together, and bam. They don't know where you are though, they just left, but I don't know where they went. I'm sorry Drake." He sighed.

"It's okay, Gage heard everything you just said, and he looks like he's okay, but I don't know."  
"I miss you."  
"I know, I miss you too, but this is good for Gage too, he's away from humans, away from the smell and lust. I was going to come back tomorrow, but they came early today, and they might come back tomorrow when we are there, so we can't come back yet, and you can't come here, they could follow you." I sighed. No seeing Drake for awhile.

"I know, I gotta go, I got homework to finish, and then we have school tomorrow, so I gotta get to bed." I looked at the clock. It was getting late. Almost eleven.  
" 'Kay, see ya." I flipped my phone shut, and sat on the floor. I finished my homework, and laid on the floor, staring into the darkness. Alexa fell asleep about an hour ago, so I was awake alone. Kane and his guys aren't going to give up. They are going to try until Gage and Drake are dead. And what did he mean byt six? Six days? Six vampires? Six anything. I don't know. If it's six days, then I have to be alert, but six days until what. Maybe they just meant six vampires. I don't know. I am tired, and confused. I'm going to sleep.

Kane's P.O.V

"Six." I told the guys. They laughed knowing exactly what I meant. Six vampires out there. Drane, Gage, and the other four that we haven't found yet. The girl we killed the other day was the vampire changing everybody, so it should stop for now. Wow, Gage is a vampire. I honestly didn't see that coming. Lynix yelled something at me, and slammed the door in my face. Serves me right. I am being a dick to the girls that used to be my friends, and one of them I used to date. We should have stayed friends, but when my mom died, I just drifted away from them. Thane, the leader of our group, told us to come back tomorrow. Me, Luke, who is my best friend, Thane and Karl make up our little group. There are so many other vampire hunter groups out there, but this is ours. We have killed so many vampires before, I just wish I knew who killed my mother. Truth is, I will never know, so I just have to kill every vampire, and hope one of them killed my mother, because wLynix I know who it is or not, I will kill the vampire who killed me mother. We walked to our big Jeep, and Jumped in. Thane drove us back to a small apartment we are staying at. Thane and Karl share a room, and me and Luke share a room. I met Luke when I first joined the group. Thane, Luke, and Karl found me when I was with my mothers lifeless body. They helped me get through it, and I ended up joining them.

I opened the apartment door, and Luke and I walked in. I sat on the bed, staring off into the darkness.

"You okay bud?" Luke asked me.

"Yea, just, they used to be my friends, and I just feel kind of bad."  
"Don't, they are with vampires, cold blooded killers." That's what we called them. It was an old saying, but it came from the vampires. They are cold blooded, and they are killers. Makes sence. I laid on the bed, when there was a knock on our door. Thane walked in with Karl. They sat on the two chairs that were in there.

"So, we know there are at least six out there. Drake, Gage, and I think that Lynix's mom is a vampire." What Thane said struck me.

"What?" I was totally confused.

"Well, when we were at her house the other day, she was all drunk and weird, but when we went earlier today, she was, different. Her eyes were blue, but her skin was pale, and she was acting different." I was just staring.

"Does Lynix know?" I asked. He shook his head.

"She probably doesn't know, she wasn't with her mom, and she wasn't acting like she knew, but who knows."

"So we have Drake, Gage, Lynix's mom, and two others to kill." Luke said. Thane nodded. We have to kill Lynix's mom. It kind of scared me, because Lynix would hate me if I killed her boyfriend _and_ her mom. But they are vampires, and they have to die.

"Are you okay?" Karl asked me.

"Y-yea, I'm just, Lynix used to be my friend, and just, it's her mom and her boyfriend, and I feel like a jerk." Karl and the guys smiled.

"They are monsters Kane, the killed your mom, they're c-"

"Cold-blooded killers." I finished his sentance. They laughed, and punched me in the arm.

"So we'll kill her mom tomorrow, and then look for Gage and Drake." Thane said. They guys all said yes, and I nodded. Tomorrow we kill Lynix's mom...


	41. Chapter 41

CHAPTER 41

Lynix's P.O.V

The sun was shining in my eyes. I moaned as Alexa's alarm went off. I sat up, and got my stuff together while Alexa was talking a shower. When she was done, I went in quickly, while she got ready. I took my shower, and got out and got into some black skinny jeans, with a purple tank-top. Alexa had a blue t-shirt and a jean skirt on. We grabbed our bags, and Alexa got me a bananna to eat, while she had an apple. I hate apples. That's really random but I don't like them. We walked to school, and met up with Jaime's other friends. School was annoying and boring. We had exams all day. At lunch break, I called my mom. She picked up on the first ring.

"Lynix, hi." She said. Agian, she wasn't drunk.

"Hi mom, I just called to say hi, and I'll be over after school to get a few things." She laughed.

"Okay, I'll see you tonight, love you." Whoa, that's weird. She has never told me she loves me, ever. Like, it's just not her. Maybe she's serious about changing.

"Umm, yea, love you too." It was weird saying that to her. She hung up, and I went to class.

Kane's P.O.V

"Okay guys, ready?" Thane asked everybody. We were back at our apartment, getting ready yo go to Lynix's house. It was three in the afternoon. "We have to make this quick, Lynix might come home before us, or she could while we are doing our buisness. So we gotta go now." The guys nodded and we ran to the Jeep, fully loaded with wooden stakes, and guns filled with wooden bullets.

We walked up to Lynix's door. We knocked slowly three times, and Lynix's mom opened the door, smiling at us, showing two large fangs.

"GO!" Kane yelled. We ran in the house, and Lynix's mom disappeared into the small house. We split up into two groups. I went with Luke. We took the upper level. We went into a large bedroom, which I'm guessing is her room.

"Clear." Luke yelled. We walked into the bathroom. Nothing. We checked and extra room, and a closet, and we found nothing. Lynix's room was all that was left. I opened the door slowly, and checked her bathroom, and her closet. Nothing. We walked back downstairs, and met up with Thane and Karl.

"You guys find anything?" I asked him. They shook theirs heads. "Yea neither did we." We looked around quick one more time, in every place possible, and nothing.

"Well, lets come back later." We walked out of the door, and down the small walk way. Suddenly I was tackled to the ground, and pinned there. My head was shoved to the side, and my neck exploded with pain. I kicked the vampire that was ontop of my, but she didn't budge. Suddenly there was a loud bang, and she was picked up off of me. I watched at they put a stake through her heart. She screamed in agony, just like the girl the other day. Lynix's mom was dead. I lay there on the ground, in pain. Luke runs over to me, and kneels down beside me.

"You okay?" He was breathing fast, out of breath. I slowly sat up.

"Yea, just hurts a bit." Luke laughed.

"Yea, it does." Thane handed me a cloth, and I cleaned out the wound a bit. We grabbed the body of Lynix's mom, and tossed it in the back of the jeep, and drove away. We went to an ally way where nobody ever goes, and burned the body there. Karl put a huge band-aid thing on my neck. It still hurt, and since Lynix's mom was new, the marks would be there awhile.

Lynix's P.O.V

Alexa and I walked to my house, talking about girl stuff and exams, but mostly about Drake and Gage. We walked up to my house, and the door was open. I was confused a little. I walked in, and there were mud prints on the carpet. I thought nothing of it, and walked into my bedroom, where it looked like my room exploded. Somebody went through my stuff. My moms room and just about every other room in the house was the same. What the heck happened! Alexa was confused.

"What happened?" She asked me. I shurgged.

"I don't know, but it can't be good." I grabbed a few extra t-shirts, what I came here for, and walked down stairs. My mom wasn't here, she probably gave up and went to a bar. I walked down the hallway, and found Kane in my door step. He had a huge white cloth over his neck.

"Kane, what happened to you?" I asked him. He looked sad.

"I um, well we uh, we killed a vampire today, and I got attacked. My heart almost stopped.

"Who did you kill, you didn't find Drake, did you?" I was close to tears. He laughed a little. "Kane." I slipped out.

"Lynix, the vampire we killed, was.." He sighed. "Your mom was a vampire." Wait what? My mom? A vampire? I looked ta him totally confused. "I'm sorry Lynix." It hit me like a brick falling on my head. I fell to the ground crying. I knew my mom would die someday, and I never thought I would be sad about it, at all. But now she is dead, and I am sad.

"She can't be dead, I talked to her earlier, and I saw her last night, and she was fine." I said through my sobs.

"No Lynix, she was different, remember? She wasn't drunk, and her skin was different. She was wearing contacts Lynix, she's dead. Thane killed her." I sat there crying. Alexa bent down, and just sat with me. Kane turned around, and walked out the door. He walked, and then stopped. "Oh yea, and, we know where Drake is." He said, before walking away.


	42. Chapter 42

CHAPTER 42

Lynix's P.O.V

I dropped to the ground, my mouth wide open in shock. My mother was a vampire, and she's dead, and now Kane and his crew know where Drake and Gage are. I sat there on the ground crying my eyes out. Kane walked down my walkway, and down the side walk. He didn't look back once. I just sat there. Staring out my door, waiting for Kane to come back and tell me this was a big joke, my mom is still alive, and Drake and Gage are nowhere to be found. But I know that's not going to happen.

"Lynix, we have to do something, we have to call Drake and Gage, come on." She helped me up, and we walked into my bedroom, which was still all messed up. We sat on my unmade bed. Alexa handed me my cell phone. I dialed his number, and he picked up on the first ring,

"Hi Drake." I said through my sobs.

"Lynix, what happened?" He sounded to worried.

"T-they, Drake, my mom was a vampire. They killed her." I was crying more now. He didn't say anything. I'm guessing he was as confused and shocked as me. "Drake." I wispered.

"Yea, Lynix it's okay. Did you know?" I let out a loud gasp trying to control my breathing.

"No. But Drake you need to leave now, they know where you are. They found out." I heard something smash in the backround.

"How did they find out Lynix?" I sighed.

"I don't know, we didn't tell, I swear."  
"No, I know that, I just can't figure it out. Meet us at Tony's house, okay?"

"Okay."

"Leave now, we'll be fine. Love ya." He hung up, and I closed my phone.

Alexa and I jumped in my mom's car. Yes, she had a car, which she never used.

"I don't know how to drive Alexa." I told her nervous. She shrugged.

"Your better than me." I gave it one last thought, and turned the key. The small car roared with life, and soon I was driving. Pretty good I might add. It took awhile to get to Tony's house. I took a few wrong turns, some on purpose, incase somebody was following us. We eventually got to the forest where Tony's house was. Alexa looked so confused and worried about where we were going. The small pathway, just noticable for me to see, we went down. It uncovered the huge house agian. Alexa and I got out, and slowly walked up to the door. I knocked twice, and Tony opened the door. He looked alert and ready to fight, until he saw me.

"Lynix, come in, Drake said you were coming." He moved out of the way, and Alexa and I walked in. He brought us to his big living room, and Alexa sat beside me. Tony across the room. "What happened?" He asked. Oh great, I can feel the tears coming agian. I sighed.

"Well, the other day, my mom stopped drinking, and she looked better. She was acting like a mom would. I thought it was kind of weird because I've never seen her like this." I took a deep breath, trying so hard to hold back the tears. "I came home today, just to grab a few things, and my house looked like a tornado went off in it. The vampire hunters went through my whole house. Kane came back. He said my mom was a vapmpire and they killed her." Here come the tears. Tony handed me a tissue. Alexa was comforting me. I quickly got ahold of myself to tell the rest of the story. "Kane said that they know where Drake and Gage are." He looked confused.

"Gage?" He didn't know yet. I looked at Alexa.

"Yea, somebody changed him." She said, looking sad. "He's my boyfriend." Tony laughed and nodded.

"Okay, they called about five minutes ago. They are almost here, so don't worry." He flashed a smiled at us. "Hungry?" He asked us. Alexa shook her head, but I was starving. I had a bananna this morning. That's it. He was gone in a flash, and then back in less than ten seconds, with a huge sandwhich. I laughed as he handed me this huge pile of gooey peanutbutter and Al on white bread. We sat there waiting for Drae and Gage, talking and such, while I ate my huge gooey mess. I finished, just as Gage and Drake ran in the door. I got up and he gave me a huge hug. I felt like I was going to cry agian, but I didn't, not now.

"Lynix, you okay?" He asked, looking at my puffy pink eyes. I smiled and nodded. We sat down agian, to figure out a plan.

"So what do we do now?" Gage asked. Everybody shrugged.

"Okay, first off, we have to find out how they knew where we were." Drake started off. We just looked at each other.

"We didn't say anything. Maybe Kane just said that he knew where you were, and didn't really know." Alexa said. That never occured to me. We all shrugged. "Alright, somebody has to talk to Kane agian, get on his side. We need to get his information and everything." We all looked at eachother. It has to be me or Alexa, because we are the only humans. Alexa would do fine, except that she dated Kane, and he wouldn't believe her. But me, I don't know. I doubt that he would trust any one of us, ever. But we have to try.

"I'll do it." I said. They looked at me. "It has to be me or Alexa, and I'll do it." They shrugged agian.

"Might as well try." Alexa said.

"Yea, and Gage and Drake can stay here, nobody knows about me out here." We looked at eachother.

"Okay, so you guys will stay here, Alexa and I will go back home, and finish school and everything. I'll get on Kane's good side, and find out information." They all nodded. "Okay. We have a plan."


	43. Chapter 43

CHAPTER 43

Lynix's P.O.V

It was getting late. The ride up to Tony's house took an hour, and it would take an hour back. It's 8:00pm now, so we have to get going. Alexa and I got up, and said our goodbyes. I gave Drake a huge hug, and almost cried agian. What's with me and crying so much lately. Weird.

"Be careful Lynix." I smiled.

"You too." He gave me a soft kiss in the cheek, and Alexa and I walked to my mom's car, which was now mine I guess. Okay, I know how to drive, but I'm not good. And I don't have my licence, so please don't let a cop pull me over. I got in the car, and gave Drake one last look, and drove away.

We got back around 9:30pm. Alexa was going to let me stay with her until we got things going agian. I got out of her car, and walked to her door. She opened it slowly and quietly. Her mom just asked where we were. We told her out with friends, which wasn't totally a lie. I sat on the matress on the floor.

"It's okay Lynix, they'll be okay." It sounded funny for her to be telling _me_ this, usually it's the other way around. I smiled, and laid down on bed thing. I changed into some warm , and crawled into bed. I was asleep in mintues.

Her alarm went off loud in my ear. It fell off her night stand, and landed right beside my head. I almost screamed at the noise that I was not expecting. Alexa laughed at me. I gave her a look, which made her laugh more. We got ready and headed off for school. Which was boring, like always. Alexa looked sad.

"What's wrong?" I asked her on our way back to her house. She shrugged.

"I miss Gage. I miss seeing him every morning, I miss seeing ihm at school, and walking home with him. I just miss _him._" I know how she felt, with Drake and all.

"Yea, but, we are gonna get through this, right?" She smiled.

"Right."

I took out my cell phone from my bag, and dialed the number on the card Thane gave me when he came to my house.

"Yea?" He answered.

"Um, hi. Uhh, this is Lynix, you know."

"Lynix, what's wrong." I sighed.

"Nothing's wrong, I was just calling to talk to Kane." I heard somebody talking in the backround, and then Kane spoke.

"Hey Lynix." He sounded mad.

"Hey, Um, can you come over, like, now. I gotta talk to you." He hesitated.

"Uhh, yea. But don't let this be a set up. Okay?"

"Kay."

"Be at your house soon." He hung up.

He knocked on my door. I walked down the small hallway to the door, and opened it, to see a fully loaded Kane, standing before me.

"Hi." I said. He didn't look at me, he was looking at the floor.

"Hi." He responded. He sighed. "Why am I here agian?" He asked, looking into my eyes this time. His eyes were full of guilt and pain. I took a deep breath.

"I want to talk about my mother." His face dropped agian. "Come in." I told him, walking into the living room." He followed. We sat down, facing eachother, and I actually wanted to know about my mom. "How did you know?" I asked him, fighting back tears. I mean c'mon, it's my mother who just died. He sighed, and looked at me.

"She was acting different. She always used to be drunk and, just, not like that. We noticed that her skin was pale, and she was acting, hungry." His face dropped agian when he said this.

"Kane, why didn't you tell me?" He shrugged.

"Because, it wasn't my call. I know what it's like to lose your mom, I get it, especially when she was killed, but this is my job. This is what I do." He sighed agian, and stood up.

"Wait." He looked.

"What?"

"How did you know where Drake was?" I asked him. This was bothering everybody. And agian, his face dropped.

"Well, I don't know if Drake told you about this. There was this big invention that some human scientists made along time ago, because of the human vampire war thing. They called it "The Secret Weapon"." I knew exactly what he was talking about. "Well they brought it back. We found out that it can track vampires down." He simply said. "We can find them, anywhere." He looked at me with a smirk. I crossed my arms and started bitting my lip.

"So you know where Drake is right this second?" I asked suddenly getting scared, and ready to make a mad run for the door.

"I don't know where he is right now, but we can easily find out." My heart almost stopped. "Lynix." He hesitated, and looked away from my face. "We are going to find him, and Gage. They're going to die." And with that, he stood up, and walked out my door.


	44. Chapter 44

CHAPTER 44

Kane's P.O.V

Okay, I honestly was expecting for Drake and Gage to be at Lynix's house to kill me. I thought it was a set-up, it could have been. But Lynix didn't plan anything like that. I walked down her walk-way, and walked to the bus stop. Don't have a licence yet. Sad Face. Oh well. The bus stop is just around the corner, not to far. I shoved my gun and the wooden stakes in my backpack, people would think I;m a freak carrying this around. I sat on the little bench, waiting for the bus. I could easily just call Thane to come and get me, but I need to think. This is hirting Lynix more than anything. She is depressed sbout her mother, and not I told her I am going to kill her boyfriend. She must love me. And I could see the fear in her eyes. I know she's using me to get information, why else would she have called me? But she's not going to get anything else, she knows how we track them down, and she can't do anything about it, it can't just be shut off. "The Secret Weapon" Is a liquid, that kills vampires on the spot. Well, us hunters recently found out about it, and that if you put the liquid in a bowl and put a magnet in the bowl, the magnet will move towards the vampires. It's crazy how far it can go. It sounds crazy, but it works. The beautiful day today, was turning into a bad day. The rain started to pour down. I got soaking wet waiting for the bus. I must have sat there an hour, before the bus pulled up. I dropped my change in the little money collector, and went to the back of the smelly and cramped in bus. I was almost thrown to the floor when the bus tool off. I caught myself, and sat in a seat, beside a boy, who was looking out the window, at the cold rainy night sky. He looked about seventeen, maybe eighteen. He looked at me and smiled. I was frozen in fear at that second. He had pale skin, and he had two big fangs in his smile. And his eyes, his eyes were red. Deep red, the colour vampires get when they are _hungry._ He kept smiling at me, and then looked back out his window. I torned my head away, freaking out inside. My breathing was becoming faster and faster.  
"Umm, you okay there?" I heard a voice ask beside me. I turned to see the guy looking at me.  
"Umm, yea. I'm, um, good." He smiled, and turned back to the window. I looked away, hoping the bus ride would end soon. No wait, if it ends, he could follow me out and kill me. Don't let this bus ride end. The bus stopped with a jolt. The guy beside me stood up.  
"Excuse me." He said politely. I moved out of the way, and he walked off the bus. This was my stop, but I AM NOT getting off, not with that vampire. But if I get off, I could find out where he lives, and hunt him down later. Smart Kane. I stood up, and quickly got off the bus. Lots of people were getting off and getting on. I quickly got out of the crowd of people, and walked down the sidewalk, slowly following this guy. I stayed a fair ways behind him. Don't want him to know I'm following him. He walked down a bunch of streets, and eventually came to a small town house. He knocked on the door, and a girl opened it. I hid behind a tree, so they wouldn't see me. The girl, was human. She smiled, and kissed him on the lips. I could hear them talking and laughing, but I don't know what they were saying. He walked into the house, hand in hand with the human girl. It took me a second to relize what just happened, and that that vampire and human were probably in love. I quickly wrote the adress number on my arm, and walked away. I would get Thane and the guys to come over tomorrow, or maybe even later tonight. Then a thought appeared in my head. They were in love, and I was going to kill one of them. The thought made me feel bad, and sick inside. I was going to do this to this couple, and to Drake and Lynix. To Alexa and Gage. Why am I feeling like this! They are monsters. They drink blood, kill people, and they can't be loved. _Can't be loved._ It echoed in my head. Vampires _can_ be loved. This is messing with my head! I walked down the street, back to the bus stop. I went the complete opposite way from the apartment. I walked for awhile, and eventually got outside the apartment, soaking wet. I just stood there, in the pouring down rain, thinking about how many relationships I've ruined, how many loved ones I've killed, even if they were vampries. It's terrible to think about, because I have been wrong all along. They _can_ be loved, and some of them _are_ loved, and they love back. I don't want to kill Gage or Drake anymore, they love Lynix and Alexa. _But my mother is dead because of vampires._ The thought kept coming back in my mind. Drake and Gage are vampires, they kill innocent people. They are monsters. So I _have_ to kill Drake and Gage.


End file.
